The Lady Is The Tiger
by tsora17
Summary: Set after last episode of Series 2. Guy is on a self-destructive path since he killed Marian. A woman from the future arrives at the castle bringing a new lease of life to Guy. Rated M for a reason. Cross-over for MI5/Spooks revealed at Ch25.
1. Marian's Cruelty

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The BBC owns the rest of it. Sigh!**

**This is my first fan fiction, first Robin Hood fiction, first time travel fiction, first everything. So, as I am a virgin to fan fiction, please be gentle with me. This is a Guy story set after he dispatched Marian at the end of Season 2. So for those of you wanting to see Marian, sorry. It will probably not happen except in little flashbacks about how mean she was to him. Rated M for what might happen later.**

**Please read and respond. I hope you like it. **

1

Gisborne stood staring at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe his ears. The woman who he loved, who he dreamed of nightly, who dominated his waking mind, and who he thought was finally coming to accept him was laughing in his face and flaunting her rejection. Again.

Gisborne knew that he was considered a cruel and heartless man by most who met him, but at least he was honest about it. Yes, you might get a knife in the back if you dealt with Gisborne, but you either accepted that going into the deal or you were completely naïve – which in this world should be punishable by death anyway. Besides, Gisborne's cruelty was strength. Strength that any perspective wife should admire and value in a husband.

But Marian's cruelty was rooted in deception. Her beauty had lured Gisborne in and he had expected to find all the perfections of femininity in the softness of her skin and the scent of her hair. How many times had they both protected each other from Vasey's insanity? Even after he learned the truth about the Night Watchman. They had grown closer and closer as Marian broke down the walls that Gisborne had taken so many years to build up around himself.

He had dreamed of protecting her, of caring for her, and of awakening the woman in her. But, as she stood there defiant and unashamed of her treachery, he realized it had all been a dream. The woman he loved did not exist. He was looking at a stranger.

When Gisborne exerted his cruelty on someone, the tremendous physical pain was at least followed by the peace and serenity of the after life. Now, Marian's words, "I'm going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood," attacked Gisborne's heart from all sides as he struggled to take a breath. The numbness that had started in his head had now reached the back of his neck while he fought hard against the nausea that assaulted his gut. His vision blurred and his eyes stung from the tears and the sand. Gisborne's legs turned to jelly as he reached out to claim the woman he loved and shake some sense into her.

Marian's face contorted as she gasped in surprise. Her reaction confused Gisborne. Surely she didn't expect him to give up without a fight. Suddenly, Marian collapsed to the ground and Gisborne's eyes followed her body's decent. As she fell, a weight seemed to be released from Gisborne's hand.

The realization that his sword had left his hand and that it was connected to Marian's flesh swept over him as the reality of what he had done slowly registered into his brain. Horrified, instinct kicked in as Gisborne recognized Vasey's yell above the din of cries from the others and sprinted to catch up to Vasey's horse. As they fled the deserted city, Gisborne knew that he would never be the same again.

Gisborne's cruelty ended in peace for his victim, but the true journey of Marian's cruelty was just beginning.


	2. Lady Genevieve

2

2

Gisborne reached for the wine bottle and attempted to pour. Most of it missed the glass, but Guy didn't notice. Six months and the memory of Marian remained burned into his heart. He could still smell the scent of sand in her hair as she fell to the ground. Six months and his drinking had steadily increased each time needing just a little more to have a temporary peace from the haunting her last words inflicted on him. Six months and he had become more and more ineffective for the Sheriff. The sheriff had tried everything to get Gisborne out of this ever-worsening depression: money, land, girls. But nothing worked, and the Sheriff was starting to lose his patience as Guy drowned in an agonizing cycle of anger and regret. Word had reached him that Marian's last act was to marry Robin Hood! Even in her last act on Earth, Marian had mocked him.

Today was the Sheriff's birthday and an elaborate celebration was planned in the Great Hall. Many of the black knights would be there along with entertainers of all kinds. However, ever since the Lardener debacle, Gisborne had been forced to hear all of the comedy routines in advance. Everyone in the castle could tell when he had spent a day listening to the jesters and steered clear of him as one wrong word or look would get you a spell in the dungeon.

However, now that the party was actually in full swing, Gisborne was enjoying himself as much as possible trying to pour his fifth glass of wine. But before he could even bring the goblet up to his mouth, a guard entered the Hall and moved toward him. The guard motioned for Guy to speak to him in private. Guy rose on unsteady legs and staggered to where the guard stood.

"Well, what is it? This had better be good."

"Sir Guy, we have a stranger wanting to give the Sheriff a birthday present."

Guy arched an eyebrow, "Really? You were right to call me." Guy walked over to the entrance and looked at the figure in the hallway. His vision was blurred; but when it cleared, a woman stood there, clothed in a button down black tunic with a collar that folded down and unusual blue trousers both made of a material he had never seen before and which seemed oddly out of place. The clothes were somehow wrong but he couldn't put his finger on the reason why. In fact, it was difficult to tell that she was a woman in those loose fitting clothes. Her hair was auburn curling around her face and coming down to her shoulders in waves. Alert, brown eyes kept watch on the room for movements and sounds. A worn leather bag was across her shoulder, and she laid her arms down to her side as if to guard it.

"I am Sir Guy of Gisborne. I've been told you want to give the Sheriff a birthday present. I'm afraid you cannot proceed until you show me the present. I do, after all, have to keep the Sheriff safe."

The girl curtsied awkwardly. Guy wondered at that. A servant would know how to show respect and a Lady would have been taught how to do it gracefully. So, who was she? "Sir Guy, it is an honor to meet you. I have heard so many things about you. I am Lady Genevieve of New Market with a present for the Sheriff. I'm afraid that I can only show it to him. The nature of the gift is such that I have promised not to release it to anyone else's hand except the Sheriff's."

Guy laughed under his breath. "Lady Genevieve", he hardly thought she could be a Lady, "can I assume that this gift is one that cannot be given in public?" Guy smirked. Maybe she, herself, was the birthday present. Anyway, he wanted to see the girl squirm with the implication he had just put before her.

"I don't quite understand what you mean." Then the slow realization came to her. "Oh, you cannot be serious. I promise, Sir Guy, that there is no sexual element to this." Genevieve replied with a laugh and a grin.

Guy was taken aback by the fact that Lady Genevieve had spoken so openly about a topic that would make most women blush. He looked at her in more detailed and saw a diamond ring on her left hand. She might be married, but then she would have mentioned her lord when she introduced herself. "I'm sorry, Lady Genevieve. But, I must see what you have for the Sheriff."

"Ok, then, you asked for it," Genevieve pulled a revolver from her bag and pointed at Sir Guy who smiled curiously at it until she raised it over her head and pulled the trigger. The resounding bang made everyone freeze where they were. "Go into the Hall slowly, or the next one will go into you."

Guy led the way into the Hall where chaos ensued due to the noise. "I do apologize for my abrupt entrance, but Sir Guy gave me no choice. My lord, Sheriff, I bring you this gift - a weapon so advanced that no one in the world today has another copy of it. It can pierce your state of the art armor as easily as a knife through cheese." Genevieve fired a second shot this time into the suit of armor that was standing behind the Sheriff.

As a soldier attempted to sneak up behind her, Genevieve turned and fired a third shot straight into his stomach. He dropped with a groan to the ground. "The gun can kill slowly as your guard will be dead by nightfall and be in agonizing pain for the rest of the day." Genevieve fired a fourth shot, this time into the head of a soldier at point blank range. "Or, it can kill quickly as this man is already dead. It can also wound causing extraordinary pain." As she said this, Genevieve fired a fifth bullet into the knee of third soldier. By this time she was standing right in front of Vasey with Guy backed up to the table.

"Now, my lord Sheriff, the gun is yours," Genevieve said as she laid the gun on the table. "You have one last bullet to use as a revolver holds six. Now, you can try it out for yourself and feel the pleasure of pulling the trigger. I suggest you squeeze slowly your first time." The Sheriff grabbed it pointing it at her without saying a word.

"Yes, you could kill me, but then you wouldn't know where the rest of the bullets are and without them, the gun is useless. So, the gun is your present, and the rest of the bullets will be my payment to you."

"Payment?"

"Yes, I will live in the castle having the freedom to get what I want and to go wherever I please. In return, I will give you one bullet a month as well as telling your scientists everything I know about the process and how to duplicate it."

The Sheriff considered and pointed the gun straight at Genevieve who neither blinked nor tried to run away. Then, without warning, the Sheriff pulled the gun sharply to the right and fired the gun into the chest of the guard with the wounded knee. As the guard shuddered and took his last breath, a smile crept up on the Sheriff's face. "Guards! Have the servants prepare a room for our new guest. Your name, young lady, and how did you come by such wonderful toys?"

"Lady Genevieve, or Gene, if you prefer. And, as for the toys, well, it helps that I've come from the future – the year 2008 to be exact. In fact, my lord Sheriff, I'm sure that I could come up with other bits of information that could be profitable to you as well."

"Well then, Lady Genevieve, you are welcome to Nottingham Castle. I will have Sir Guy attend you and you will of course join me for dinner tonight."

"Only if I can be suitably dressed. I feel out of place in these clothes. I know not many women wear trousers in the 12th century."

"I will of course send my best dress maker to you."

Genevieve pulled out a bullet from her pocket and laid it upon the table. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sheriff."

The Sheriff walked over to where Sir Guy stood, still in a daze after what all had happened, and sniffed his breath. "Gisborne, you smell like a bunch of old grapes. The next time I find you drunk, I will put you in the dungeon and squash you till every last drop of wine is out of your system!" Then the Sheriff hauled back and slammed Sir Guy's face into the pillar. "If your are still a sniveling drunk in one month's time, I'll have no choice but to test my new toy out on you! But, for now, show Lady Genevieve to her new room and attend her."

"Yes, my lord." Guy stood there stunned and embarrassed. As the Sheriff became enraptured with his new toy, Guy's spinning brain fully processed Sheriff's words and went over to Gene. "Follow me, m'lady. I'll show you to your room."

Gene followed without comment. She felt bad about getting Guy into trouble, and she could tell that he was furious as he shoved the door to her room open. "This is where you'll be staying." Guy opened the door and motioned for Gene to walk into the room. She complied with Guy following right behind her and shutting the door. Servants had already lit the fire and were putting the fresh linens on the bed. The room was chilly even with the fire. Gene silently cursed the fact that it would be over a thousand years before central heating would be invented.

"If you need anything, call for the servants. They will attend to you." Guy's comment jarred her back into reality.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry that I've gotten you in trouble with the Sheriff. I know he blamed you for my actions. Is there anything I can do to help smooth things over with him? Maybe I can help you."

Guy's gaze followed the servants as they finished readying the room and closed the door.

"Help? How?"

"Well, I do know a few ways to help someone stop drinking. Would you let me try?"

Guy responded with a terse laugh and cocking his head. "You, help me?" His voice started off as soft as a whisper but gradually got louder till he was yelling. "When you are the one who got me in this trouble in the first place? Women are all alike! You talk one way and act another. You are nothing but two faced, betraying sluts who. . ."

With a resounding smack, Gene backhanded Guy across the face and responded in a cool voice. "Snap out of it, Gisborne. I am not Marian. And not every woman who tries to help you is going to betray you. You understandably have some serious trust issues, but pull yourself together or the Sheriff is going to pull you apart bit by bit."

Guy looked very quietly at her while she said her peace. When she had finished, Guy grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. He expected to see fear in her face, like he had seen with so many other women, like he had even seen with Marian when he had discovered she was the Night Watchman. Instead, Gene's eyes and mouth grinned up at him. She was either fearless or crazy, but Guy couldn't decide which.

In a flash Gene's arms came up between her and Gisborne breaking his grip and shoving him backwards. As he was forced back to the left, Gene shot her arm out and connected with his back sending him to the ground. She grabbed his arms folding them behind his back as she landed with all her might with her knee in his back. Gisborne let out a gasp of surprise and a groan of pain.

"I am NOT Marian! I am going to tell you the truth – even if it hurts:

Truth number 1 – forget about all of your domineering bullshit, it won't work

with me.

Truth number 2 – you might as well ditch the self-pity, too; because it doesn't

become you.

Truth number 3 – all you did was kill someone who betrayed you and played you

for a sucker time after time. Something you've done a number of times to nameless men.

Truth number 4 – until you come to terms with killing Marian, you're going to be

nothing more than a drunken has-been when you had the potential to have

it all."

As Gene talked, Guy slowly stopped struggling. When he had calmed down, Gene leaned over and whispered in Guy's ear, "I have the capability of helping you get the power you want, power you never even dreamed possible. But, I'm not going to waste my time on a drunkard. Now, get up, get out, and get sober. You are too smart to let Marian be the death of you." As she said these last words, Gene released Guy and rose to her feet.

Gisborne got up and looked at Gene. His eyes were subdued now, and he motioned to the red mark already visible on her neck from the force of his grip. "That will leave a bruise."

"Yeah, well, you'll have a beauty of a bruise on your back, too."

"No, you misunderstand me. The Sheriff will wonder what happened to you."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure the dress maker that will be here shortly can come up with some inventive options to cover up this little mishap." Gene walked Guy to the door, opened it and led him out. "In short, I'm not going to tell on you. The hardest thing for you to come to grips with in the next few hours is answering this question: did I beat you because you are drunk or because I'm better than you? See you at dinner."


	3. A New Dress

3

3.

As Lady Genevieve walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night, heads turned and people whispered. Her odd oversized tunic and worn blue trousers had been replaced by a gown of rich amber and brown making her auburn hair glow in the candlelight. A high collar completely enclosed her neck thus hiding the bruise. However, Gene's shoulders and top of her back were revealed as the dress flowed down to the floor revealing the smooth silhouette of her body.

Even Guy was taken aback by Genevieve's transformation. He hated to admit it, but the girl was attractive. Taller and leaner than Marian. (Christ, why did he always have to compare other women to Marian?) But also, unlike Marian, Genevieve was subtler in using her attractiveness. Marian would always choose a low cut gown and a tight corset when she wanted to get her way. Marian dressed for other people. She had dressed for him on a number of occasions in gowns that showed off her cleavage and thin waist but she could not have been comfortable in those constraining clothes. But, Genevieve's dress looked free and easy as it glided across her shape acknowledging her lines and curves. This was something she wore for herself. Genevieve showed no cleavage, but was just as alluring to men as Marian had been.

In fact, free and easy was Gene's manner during the whole dinner. While the Sheriff flirted with her, she tempted him with tidbits of scientific information that could help him come to more power. He had always known the beauty of black powder, but Gene's descriptions of what it could do in the future blew his mind. Vasey looked at her with a mixture of lust from the imaginings of power that her conversation aroused and from the physical reactions that her new dress was causing. Vasey rarely entangled business and pleasure but this girl might be the exception.

Gisborne, on the other hand, looked across the table at her with cold contempt. He didn't like being pushed around by a woman nor admitting that his eye and other parts of himself found her pleasing. Besides she had been ignoring him all night, and he was not going to take that from any woman ever again. Guy still remembered that Marian had taken advantage of him time after time and was not going to let this new hussy become a new Marian.

Gene felt Guy's eyes on her, and she finally glanced over in his direction. She noticed that Guy had not touched any wine throughout dinner but had been sipping on mead instead. She smiled a little to herself. Maybe Guy was taking her seriously about getting sober? Mead did not go to his head quite as quickly as wine did. After a long pause, Gene and Guy's eyes met. And even though she kept her smile in check, Gene's eyes smiled at him in a mischievously challenging way. She almost commented on his choice of drink when the Sheriff took over the conversation again.

"My Lady Genevieve, what a marvelous ring. May I have a closer look?" Vasey said as he took her left hand in his own and brought it up close to his eyes. "It's not silver, so what is it?"

"Oh, that's my wedding ring. And, you are right it is not silver but rather platinum."

"Platinum? And the stone?"

"Diamond, course." Gene said as she disengaged Vasey's hand from hers. "I wear it out of a backward nostalgia really. My husband won't be alive for hundreds of years, but it's become such a part of me that I still wear it."

"Husband? Well, I hope that you will one day resign yourself to his loss and look forward to finding a new lord."

"My lord Sheriff, I have already resigned myself to a great many things. I think I will know my new lord when I see him; and I hope that when I do, you will keep up your end of the agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Yes, part of our agreement is that I get what I like while I am at the castle. When I find the man whom I like, you will do what needs to be done to ensure that he becomes my new lord."

"As long as you keep those 'bullets' and information coming, Lady Gene, your wish is my command."

"Thank you, my lord Sheriff. I intend to keep you well supplied of both for quite a long time. Now, that was an excellent dinner; but if you will excuse me, I am feeling rather tired. It has been an eventful day."

As Lady Genevieve rose to leave, Vasey motioned for Gisborne to follow her. Gisborne left the table glad that his legs were steadier than how they had been earlier in the day. Maybe he didn't need drink after all?

Guy caught up to Gene easily and took her by the arm as he led her out of the room. "You know, my lady, a true lady waits for a lord to escort her out of a room or away from dinner. You're going to need someone to guide you through the multitude of social customs if you are truly going to become a 'lady'."

"And, you're the one who can help me on 'lady' etiquette? Really, Sir Guy, I took you to be much more masculine than that," Gene replied with a giggle. Her laugh irritated like a briar. And, just like a briar, it buried itself underneath Guy's skin.

Once at her door, Guy escorted Gene to her room and invited himself in before she could say anything. As soon as the door closed and locked, Guy grabbed her hands and slammed her against the wall knocking the breath out of her. Although unable to speak, Gene responded looking straight into Guy's eyes that bore down on her with an intense mixture of hatred and desire.

"That's better. You are so much more attractive when you can't talk," Guy smirked and arched his eyebrow.

Gene's chest continued to heave as she worked to be air back in her lungs. When she spoke, it was in a whisper which gradually became stronger. "Very good, now that you've established that you are the stronger of us, physically in a straight forward assault, are you going to keep me like this all night or are you going to do something about it?"

Guy shook his head with confusion. "Aren't you frightened of what I might do to you?" He whispered into her ear as he leaned his body into hers. Gene could tell what he was implying but was determined not to get rattled.

"No, not really. I can take anything you dish out, Guy. I hate to disappoint you but as I was married, I do know the ways of men and am not the least bit scared of what you COULD do to me. Besides, you have to keep me happy, remember? And, while I will not deny that you are very attractive, right now I'm more interested in something hot to drink and a hot bath. I could murder a cup of tea or coffee."

Guy's forehead crinkled in confusion at these strange terms. Gene just sighed, relaxed still being held by Guy, and continued, "But, since I know that we are hundreds of years away from either of them, I'll have anything hot to drink. So, off you go. You can come back around during my bath if you'd like to see if I want to take you up on your offer. Also, if you so much as stretch my new dress, I'm sure that when I run out of here screaming that the Sheriff will just happen to hear me and then it would be virtually impossible for me to hide my bruises." Gene looked up at him with an impish grin tempered by steely eyes. Even though she jested in her tone, he knew that she was absolutely serious.

Guy released her without saying a word and stormed out of the room. Soon the servants came, filled a bath steeped with rose petals, and then left. Genevieve went to her leather bag and rummaged through it. Taking two items out, Gene looked down at her watch and shook it. "Damn it. Stopped." Gene flung the now useless watch back into her bag. However, the second item she kept close by her as she undressed. She avoided the bath while getting into her snug new nightshirt and leggings and waited in the shadows of the room as the steam of her bath rose in the air. After an undetermined amount of time, the door flew open with Guy quickly closing and locking it behind him without even looking to see where Gene was. Just as he realized that she was not in the bath as he had expected, Gene tried to attack him from behind. But, this time he turned before she could make full contact with his back and they both fell forward towards the bed. Guy picked her up and dumped her onto the feather mattress. Guy followed, wrestling and fighting Genevieve with a frenzy.

Just when it looked as if Gene was pinned underneath Gisborne's heavier weight, Gene lunged up and bit one of Guy's hands which had been holding her. Guy yelled out in pain and released Gene long enough for her to grab something cold that glimmered in the candlelight and enclose one end of it around Guy's other hand and the other end of it to the bedpost. Gene laughed as she rolled off the bed away from an enraged Guy.

Genevieve's composure returned quickly as she said, "Guy of Gisborne, meet handcuffs; handcuffs, meet Sir Guy. Another modern technology that is useful for a multitude of sins."

Guy appraised his predicament pulling with all his might, but the bedpost was much too strong. Sighing in defeat, all of the fire went out of Guy as he said, "Fine, you win. Tell the Sheriff everything. I'm a dead man anyway."

"No. At this moment, you are a slightly drunken man and a completely shackled man. But, I would hardly define you as dead. Your spirit may have been broken by that complete harlot, Marian, but I still think there is some life left in you. Shall we find out just how much life? Besides, I highly doubt that I'll be telling the Sheriff anything about tonight. That is if you cooperate, of course."


	4. Guy's Lucky Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and dialogue. The BBC owns the rest of it. Sigh! This is my first fan fiction, first Robin Hood fiction, first time travel fiction, first everything. Rated M for what might happen sooner or later. Please read and respond. I hope you like it. **

**We return to Guy and Genevieve exactly where we left them in Ch 3.**

"No. At this moment, you are a slightly drunken man and a completely shackled man. But, I would hardly define you as dead. Your spirit may have been broken by that complete harlot, Marian, but I still think there is some life left in you. Shall we find out just how much life? Besides, I highly doubt that I'll be telling the Sheriff anything about tonight. That is if you cooperate, of course."

4

"That depends on what you have in mind," Guy's voice started out smoothly then turned sharp. "But, I won't be tortured by any woman, even if you are the Sheriff's new pet. Besides, you should see what he does to his pet birds."

"Well, Guy, the Sheriff looks to me like he is a crusher. I bet he loves to just get the little darlings out of their cages just long enough to ring their little necks. I understand the Sheriff completely. But, you are avoiding the question which is typical so I will just tell you what my plans are for tonight. You are going to get the rest of that alcohol out of your system. That's why you're going to stay handcuffed till morning. You can have milk and juice, but no mead and certainly no wine."

"So you do plan to torture me."

"Don't be flippant. Flippancy doesn't suit you any better than melodrama."

"So what are we going to be doing all night? You have me at your mercy." Guy replied with a twisted grin.

"I am going to sleep," Gene said and Guy arched his eyebrow as his head swiveled towards the bed. "Not on the bed, you silly man. I will make a comfortable place settling in over here." Gene pulled off most of the bedding and arranged it on the floor well out of Guy's reach but still where she could see him clearly. She arranged her bed and brought Guy his "drinks". As she bent over to put the tray of milk and juice on the bed, Guy was able to look at her more closely.

Gene's nightshirt was much in the same style of her dress but more revealing as it exposed her skin down to the middle of her back and was open in v shape down her front. Her neck was still working its way through the bruise Guy had given her earlier in the day. If it was tender or gave her any pain, Genevieve didn't show it. Although it was a simple tan cloth that encircled her instead of the expensive fabric of the dress, she still looked regal, commanding, and beautiful at the same time. Auburn hair swayed with her as she completed her tasks in a very business like manner. Everything had its place and a reason for being there.

As Guy became more engrossed in watching his capturer, Genevieve became so focused on her jobs that she almost forgot that he was in the room with her. Suddenly, Gisborne's eye was drawn to a scar on Gene's back. The scar was slanted at an angle starting in the center of her back and then trailed lower and to the left before it went out of sight under the nightshirt. The more he looked at it the more certain he was that it was a scar caused by some sort of jagged blade. A scar that was received in savagery and rage. The scar he had given Marian as the Night Watchman paled in comparison. A scar from a battle? Who was this woman?

"You can't blame that one on me."

His words brought Gene back to reality. "Hmm? What?" Gene looked back at him, and Guy motioned toward her back.

"Oh, that scar. No, Guy, I cannot nor do I have any intention of blaming that one on you. That one belongs to someone else entirely who has already paid his penance for it. But, we all have scars, Guy – visible and invisible. Don't be so apt to bring up other people's scars unless you're willing to discuss your own."

Gene realized how serious she had become and lightened her tone, "Are you going to stand there all night, ogling me or are you going to get comfortable and have a rest?"

"Well, it's a little hard to do that in these, handcuffs, is it?"

"Nice try, Gisborne. But here's what you do." Genevieve moved closer to Guy.

"You unbutton your jacket," Gene instructed. Guy simply stood there looking at her defiantly. He was not going to be bossed around by this slip of a girl.

"Very well, I'll do it then." As she talked, Gene slowly carried out her instructions one by one with her rich brown eyes never leaving Gisborne's eyes of steely blue. When she got to the last button, Guy's jacket opened up to reveal his dark shirt embroidered with silver thread. Guy's breathing quickened as Gene continued with her instructions.

"Then slip it off of your shoulders." Gene had to reach up onto her toes to perform the action. Guy was so tall. The fact that she had also had to press herself into Guy's left side to get the jacket off his shoulder did not seem to bother her, and Guy was made aware of the softness of her frame.

"Once you slide it off your free arm, let the jacket drop." Gene now moved behind Guy and took his free hand in hers.

"Finally, you reach your free hand around your front and slide the jacket down to your shackled hand." Even though Gene held Guy's hand, she could tell how tight his stomach was as she pressed down on it – slowly making her way to his opposite side. Genevieve then slid around to stand right in front of him again. Gene and Guy's freed hand then pushed the jacket down his right arm. Their hands touched and lingered after the jacket was resting on Guy's hand and the bedpost. Guy bent his head down moving closer to Genevieve's lithe frame and waiting lips.

All at once, Genevieve spun away from him. "And presto! You have a made pillow out of your jacket." Gene's entire tone and attitude changed from soft and seductive to light and lively. She turned her back on Guy without a backwards glance and walked away. "I have also left some coverings for you so you shouldn't get that cold."

Guy looked at her with burning frustration and desire. With most women Guy had been with, he knew what to expect, hesitation with passion lurking just under the surface waiting for him to release it. And he was always in control. Or was he? Wasn't that part of Marian's cruelty to make him think he was in control when she was the one pushing all of the buttons? Isn't that how she used him? It was that struggle for control that marked their relationship, even at the end.

Whereas with Genevieve, there was no illusion. There was no struggle. She was in control. But no illusion did not mean no frustration. Guy new that she wanted him but could not figure out why she was going hot and cold. Gene didn't even let him pretend that he was in control of the situation. Her control was blatant, and he could not ignore it. The women he knew were simple. They wanted to be safe so strength and wealth were attractive to them. If Genevieve didn't need his protection or money or want sex from him, then what the hell did she want? Letting his irritation grow, Guy spat, "What if I decide not to cooperate? I can call for the guards, and they'll be here in seconds."

"True, but you'd have to explain this little situation wouldn't you? I can just hear it now, 'Really Sir Guy, being bested by one woman twice in the same day?' You'd never hear the end of it. Best to take your medicine like a man and get over it. Now you can choose how to spend the next few hours; for my part, I am going to sleep. By the way, if you do happen to free yourself, I should let you know that I always sleep with this close at hand." Gene grinned as she showed off her nine inch jagged dagger in the candlelight. Guy couldn't help wondering if it was the same dagger that had made her scar – and what had happened to its original owner.

Genevieve took the dagger to her makeshift bed on the floor, threw one last wink to Guy, and then blew the candle out.

***

Gene woke up in the middle of the night with a start. Juice had just been flung in her face. She reflexively hurled the dagger into the darkness. She heard a thud but not a moan of pain. When she heard Guy still breathing and laughing, a mixture of astonishment passed through her (it wasn't like her to miss) before she could respond, "Really, Gisborne, food fights at your age. I expected better from you."

"Genevieve, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that someone who I am trying to help is turning out to be a complete prat! Throwing juice in my face? What is wrong with you? If you didn't realize it, I just threw my dagger at you. You're playing a dangerous game, Gisborne."

"Never mind that. You were talking in your sleep and then yelling. I didn't want the guards to come in and find us like this so I woke you with the only thing I had."

"Really? Alright, Mr. Know-it-all, if I was talking in my sleep, what was I saying?"

"That you understood your orders and that you would stop it or die trying."

"What else did I say?"

"I don't know. It sounded like Latin, but I could only make out the word "magna". Then it changed. You sounded like you were fighting someone in your dream and then you screamed. Are you sure that you are all right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't think you are. Your voice is trembling. Come here."

"When did you start giving orders?"

"Right now. Come here. I want to make sure you are alright."

"I'm already here, Guy." Gene suddenly appeared at his shoulder with a lit candle. How Gene lit a candle so quickly or moved so quietly, Guy didn't know.

"I don't usually miss, Gisborne, you've gotten lucky tonight." Genevieve shifted the candle to reveal where her dagger had embedded itself in the bedpost inches below Guy's arm. In fact, if Guy had not moved his arm up the post earlier in order to throw the juice, Gene's aim would have been spot on. Guy looked at Gene and the dagger in awe as she wrenched it from the post.

"You'll give orders once you've earned the right. Not before. And, part of that earning is done by sobering up – completely. Another part will be learning how to make choices that won't end in you getting maimed. Now, go to sleep. If I have another dream, the guards will just have to find us like this. Besides, you're out of juice."

Gene walked back to her bedding on the floor and slowly rearranged herself as before. She knew Gisborne's eyes were on her but she didn't acknowledge him. When she was satisfied, Gene blew out the candle.

Guy grumbled something Gene could not clearly hear while she looked out into the blackness of the room. Soon, his breathing became steady and regular; but Genevieve did not close her eyes again.


	5. Setting the Game

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and dialogue. The BBC owns the rest of it. Sigh! This is my first fan fiction, first Robin Hood fiction, first time travel fiction, first everything. Rated M for what might happen sooner or later. Please read and respond. I hope you like it.**

The next morning when Guy awoke, he was alone in the room; and Genevieve was nowhere to be seen. He stretched and the realization hit him that he was free from the handcuffs. He examined his wrist and found that it was raw from the rub of the metal, but otherwise he had survived this little eventful night. Guy was usually a light sleeper so it surprised him that he had not woken up when she released him. But, then a lot about Gene surprised him. He started to climb off the bed when he noticed that he was underneath the blanket. He didn't remember pulling that over him before going to sleep.

Guy intended the to leave the room quickly and quietly before anyone saw him, then he remembered that the Sheriff had wanted him to have a look around for where Gene was stashing the rest of the bullets. The Sheriff was willing to play Gene's game as long as she didn't become a nuisance; but if Guy happened to find them in his pursuit of her, then the Sheriff would be very pleased with him. Considering Guy's recent record with the Sheriff, Guy wanted to get back in his good graces.

However, Guy's thorough search didn't turn up even one stray bullet. He was about to completely give up when his eyes glanced down towards the bed and glimpsed a brown leather strap hanging from underneath the mattress. Guy kneeled down and released Gene's leather bag to the ground. This was the bag she had been wearing yesterday when he first saw her. He was surprised that she had been this careless – maybe she wasn't as good as she thought she was? He rifled through her bag, but again found no bullets.

What he did find though was amazing. Paintings in Guy's time were reserved for churches and nobility and were never true representations of the person. But, here was Genevieve's likeness – exactly. Right down to her focused stare and her steely expression. Not once, but over and over again in little leather books of various colors. In some of the little books, Guy could make out a few letters but the language was so strange he could not make out complete words. What he could tell though was that in some of the books in which the language was the same, Gene's name was different. In the burgundy book which had a lion and unicorn on the front, he could make out the name Genevieve, but could read very little else. In the blue leather book with an eagle holding spears behind a shield, the name was "Jennifer", and in other books, the language was like nothing he had ever seen before. Also, in these other books, Genevieve (if that was her real name), looked different with hair fixed in a different way and even wearing a strange contraption in front of her eyes being supported by her ears and nose. But however Guy looked at her pictures and even though she was strikingly different in them, Guy always found her beautiful.

Along with the amazing paintings of Gene, Guy also found a small device that fit into the palm of his hand. It was so light that he was afraid it would break so he quickly replaced it in her bag along with her little leather books. Just as Guy was returned the bag underneath the mattress, a noise from outside the room sounded and got Guy's attention. Securing the bag under the mattress, Guy stowed it without thought of positioning the strap hanging down as it did before.

At the door, Guy made sure that he was not being watched and then slipped out making his way to his own room.

* * *

When Guy saw Genevieve again, it was well into the afternoon. She wore a discrete blue dress with a black cape both of which helped to cover up her bruised neck while showing off her lithe frame. Guy had been observing her quietly for the best part of an hour as she moved among the different sellers and took in the atmosphere and the attitudes of the people in the market. He had little doubt now that she was from another time, but she moved in and out of the crowded streets with confidence and clarity – as if she had been born and raised in this world.

As Genevieve stopped to look at fabrics, Guy silently crept up behind her, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "You left quietly this morning."

Guy's had wanted to impress Gene with his stealth and make her jump. However, without turning around, a grin crept up on Gene's face as she replied, "Yes, I suppose that is a novelty for you. But most of the women you spend the night with experience the same thing, surely?"

Guy's disappointment at her lack of a reaction was short-lived as he was pleased to find her in so flirty a mood. He liked her playful side. "Yes, but usually they have a pleasant memory of satisfaction to make up for my absence. What did I have?"

Finally, Genevieve turned around and looked Guy squarely in the eyes. "I would have thought that was obvious: the satisfaction of knowing just how closely you escaped death and the knowledge that you can control the alcohol and that it doesn't have to control you."

"But I wanted more."

"I'm sure you did. But you are going to have to earn it."

"How do I do what?"

"Teach me things."

"Me? Teach you? Aren't you the one who's supposed to be from the future? What can I possibly teach you?"

"Archery. Riding. Swordplay. You fail to realize that even though I am from another time and have obvious advantages, there is always the disadvantage of the unfamiliar. If you don't know your surroundings then you are vulnerable. And, no one can afford to be vulnerable. You've been watching me for about an hour this afternoon, Gisborne. What do you think about how I behave in your world? Do I blend in enough to look like a local?"

Again, Guy chuckled at the realization that she had been aware of him watching her the whole time. "I was just saying to myself that you did."

"How long do you think it took me to become this proficient in the ways of people a thousand years before my own time? The language, the customs, the manners? How long do you think I've been walking the streets of Nottingham and the Castle?"

"I don't know. A few days, maybe a week. You certainly haven't been here any longer than a week. A pretty girl like you, I would have noticed you."

"Six months. I've been here six months. You didn't see me because I didn't want you to see me. And, I wasn't always a pretty girl. Sometimes I was a filthy dirty beggar woman living underneath the bridge at the main gate. For two months I was a boy assistant to the butcher that supplies meats to the castle. The Sheriff's favorite meat is veal while you prefer beef. Before revealing myself yesterday, I did a stint in the kitchens as a serving wench for the last month so I know the Sheriff likes his meat bloody while you prefer it cooked to a nice pink middle."

"Serving wench?" Guy had to do a quick mental tally of the serving wenches he had laid with in the last month. Could he have already had Genevieve and not known it? He knew if he had that she would never give him a moment's peace about it.

Guy looked down at Gene with a perplexed and worried face while he tried to work everything out. There was one girl who had been exceptionally good. Not a meek little maiden but a real wild cat. So good in fact that he had tried to find her again (a rarity for him) only to be told that she had left the service of the castle without word to where she was going. He tried to remember the details of that girl's face, but it was all dulled a haze of alcohol. Since Marian's death, sex had become one way to get his darker frustrations out. All girls in the throws of his lust were the Marian he could never have. The memory of their faces all merged back into Marian's face. He knew that he still called out Marian's name during sex. His normal serving wenches reacted indifferently to this, but for his wild cat it seemed to put her into a fury and a passion from which the scratches on his back were still healing.

"I know what you're thinking. You can relax, Gisborne. It wasn't me. Janet left about a week ago to travel to her brother in York. She had good things to say about you, but couldn't deny her poor brother. His wife's just passed away and he needs someone to look after his four children. Besides, she knew you don't stick around long, especially with a lowly serving girl."

Guy let the information sink in and Gene watched his reaction. He'd gone from light and flippant to serious and melancholy.

"Janet," he mused. "I did look for her, you know. But, by the time I did, she was gone."

"Come off it, Gisborne. What would you have done if you'd found her? You are hardly the marrying type when it comes to the poor girls you deflower."

"I don't know. All I do know is that she was something special. I was sorry when I couldn't find her again."

"Something special. Well, I'm sure that's very sweet, but we're not here to talk about you love life. We were talking about a trade of services."

"Right. So, I'd teach you about riding, archery, and swordplay. And, in return, you?"

"Well, that depends on what you want. Last night you wanted to give some orders. But, what exactly do you want? Let me see, money, power, etc., I've heard it all before. But, what do you really and truly want in your darkest, deepest soul? What is the thing that you want the most but think you cannot have?"

Guy remained silent for a long time, and Genevieve let the silence do its work on him.

"I want to go back with you. When you leave, I want to go with you to your time. I want to be free from the Sheriff, from Robin Hood, from Marian."

Genevieve was taken aback by Guy's words. "What makes you think that I can go back?"

Guy's pent up frustration and anger lashed out as he grabber arm. "Don't play me for a fool! I know you are on some sort of mission. You wouldn't spend six months working your way into our society if you didn't have a plan to achieve and a way out. You need my help. Why else would you bother with this whole charade you've been playing since yesterday if you didn't need me?"

"Fair enough, Gisborne. But, you will forgive me for not hiding my surprise. I expected you to ask to go back and save Marian. You are still distraught about her. You still call out to her in your sleep."

"What I felt for Marian is in the past. I will always regret killing her, but it was an accident. If she had wanted to be with me, she had numerous times to become my wife and have my protection. I can't keep living my life with her ghost hanging over my head."

"And you think going a thousand years in the future will free you from Marian's ghost? Guy, distance whether physical or temporal won't take away your past. I know. But, as you wish. If you'll teach me techniques to survive in your world, I'll take you back to mine when this is all over."

"Excellent. So when do we get started? Besides, when are we going to fit this into your busy schedule?"

"In the mornings, I have to talk to the Sheriff's scientists. In the afternoons, you can teach me those survival skills. That will leave the evenings to prepare you living in my world."

"Agreed."

"But, one more thing, Guy. We play this game by my rules. What I say goes."

"Your rules? From what I've seen, you don't have any rules."

"Exactly."


	6. Business Relationships

**I own no rights to the BBC characters and material. I only own my story line, plot, and dialogue. Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

"Very well, I'd say that's a deal then, Gene," Guy said moving closer to her.

"Yes, it is a deal." Genevieve placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Now, about the Sheriff."

Guy shook his head and his forehead crinkled. "What about the Sheriff?"

"Isn't he going to be disappointed you didn't find any more bullets?"

Again, Guy shook his head in amazement. Maybe she was as good as she thought. He believed that his little rummage around her room had been undetectable. But somehow she had discovered his trespass and gleaned his intentions.

"Yes, but as long as he's sure that there are more coming and you don't wear out your usefulness, you'll be safe."

"Oh, there are definitely more bullets coming."

"Good. By the way, how did you know I'd searched your room?"

"Do you want me to be kind? Or do you want the truth?"

Guy chuckled, "Both."

"The kind thing to say is that you did a very good job covering your tracks and that the only error you made was by shoving the strap of the bag under the mattress instead of letting it dangle as you found it. I'm not even going to mention the fingerprints you left everywhere because that's a topic for another time."

"Alright. And the truth?"

"The truth is that I planned the entire morning. I purposefully rose early, used a little bit of modern technology to keep you asleep as I removed your handcuffs, and let you wake up on your own. Why? To give you the opportunity to search the room. I knew the Sheriff would be impatient for getting his hands on the rest of the bullets and thought I'd at least give you the chance to say you had done your job. The less pressure on you from the Sheriff the better right now. You did everything I expected you to do down to the last inspection of my passports inside my bag. So, that's why I left you alone this morning in my room."

Genevieve looked away for a second and then added, "Besides, I hate awkward scenes the morning after I've spent the night with a man."

During Gene's speech, Guy's expression when from one of good humor to annoyance to clenched anger by the time she'd said her last words.

"Do you do that often?"

"What give opportunities to people to ransack my room?"

"No, spend the night with men?"

Gene looked up at Guy with a look of incredulousness. "Hold on, Gisborne. You're not going to turn this into some sort of relationship are you? This is a business agreement. Nothing else. I don't care what serving wenches with whom you have had your way and I don't expect to get third degree from you. How we spend our free time is not the other's business. Do not think you can go around acting like a jealous Neanderthal. Anyway, you have nothing to be jealous about because my personal life does not concern you. We have a job to do and I expect you to do your job and not get emotionally involved."

Guy huffed and looked away. "Understood. So, when do we get started?"

Gene absentmindedly looked down at her left wrist. "Damn it. I keep forgetting. No watch."

Guy looked at her questioningly.

"Never mind. I'll explain later. We will get started tomorrow."

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"The Sheriff expects me at dinner again tonight, so I can't disappoint him. Afterwards, I'm going to bed."

Guy looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"And, I'm going to bed alone this evening. So I don't want to see you again till tomorrow after lunch. I can't believe it. My first night in a proper room in six months and I didn't even get to sleep in the bed. Thanks a lot, Gisborne."

* * *

So for a month, they had their little routine. Genevieve spent her mornings with the Sheriff and his scientists, her afternoons as Guy's pupil, and her evenings as Guy's teacher. One morning as Gene was explaining the importance of getting in first with the East India Company and cornering the market on this new drink "tea", they were interrupted by Guy bringing in a row of prisoners. The Sheriff was so engrossed in what Genevieve was saying and in his attempt to lean over the table trying to look down her shift that he failed to notice Guy.

"My lord, I believe Sir Guy is here to speak to you," Gene stated as she leaned back in her chair.

"What? What is it Gisborne?" the Sheriff spat in a terse voice upset that Gisborne was intruding.

"Prisoners that were caught poaching just outside Clun, my lord. What shall I do with them?"

"Have you forgotten everything, Gisborne? We do have dungeons, you know."

"Yes, my lord, but the dungeons are full. Shall we let a few of the old ones go or were you planning to order some executions?"

"My lord Sheriff, might I make a suggestion?" chimed in Genevieve.

Vasey cringed. He hated suggestions from women. They always wanted to be kind or save a kitten or some other strange thing. "While I may regret this, what would you do, Lady Gene?"

"I'd put the prisoners to work, my lord. I'm sure that there are maintenance jobs, hygienic jobs, or hard labor jobs that you need doing. Your guards can look over prisoners working just as easily as they can watch over them in a cell. During the day, one group can be working while the second group is in the dungeons. During the night, the groups swap positions. You solve your over crowding situation while getting a service from your prisoners. Besides, regular prison is too easy. It is a dream for the layabout. Say you have a prisoner who can't pay his taxes. Why can't he pay his taxes? Because he is lazy. What kind of work does a prisoner have to do in a cell? Nothing. So what consequence is prison for the lazy man? None. Make your prisoners work, my lord. That way you get a service provided at little to no cost and the lazy man learns not to be lazy again."

As Gene laid out her plan, the Sheriff's eyes started to glaze over and he uttered a little "Oh" in amazement. Genevieve always did the unexpected. She almost made up for all the little annoying stunts that Marian played. Almost.

"Gisborne, put Lady Gene's beautiful plan into place. Now. And, next time think a little bit before you come running to me with your problems."

Guy looked annoyed but only replied, "Yes, my lord," and stalked out of the room but not before throwing an intense glance at Genevieve who returned his stare. Their little exchange was noticed by Vasey and it unnerved him.

The Sheriff admitted to himself that he liked having Genevieve hanging around the Castle. It was so refreshing to talk to a woman who did not have qualms about annoying little details like taxing the poor and torturing the rabble. She was exactly the type of woman who excited him, and he knew how rare she was. But, he didn't like the looks that Gisborne was giving Genevieve. They were too much like the looks he used to give to Marian.

Vasey decided that now was the best time to make a few suggestions expressing the nature of his passions towards Gene. As Gene returned her focus to the book she wrote in to add to Vasey's knowledge, he walked around to her side of the table, leaned over, and whispered in her ear. "Lady Gene, every day I find you more and more amazing. Amazing in temperament and in mind. I'd love to discover how amazing you are in body." With his last words, Vasey stood up again but not before nibbling Genevieve's ear.

While his advancements were not unexpected, they were completely unwanted. However, Gene knew she had to tread delicately as to avoid destroying what she had spent so long to set up.

"My, lord, as truly flattered as I am by your attentions, we have a business arrangement and I never mix business with pleasure. I would hate for our business exchanges that have been so good for both of us to be jeopardized by a little impatience. As soon as I give you all of the bullets, our business deal will be completed and we can explore the various positions in which our relationship can branch out."

Vasey looked up and down at her while he considered this. He wasn't used to being told "No". This was a strange standard Genevieve had declared. But if anyone would invoke a strange rule, Genevieve would.

"Very well, Gene, but after you run out of bullets, our business relationship will end and I fully expect you to keep your promise expanding our relationship. It can expand to an enormous size or you can be cut off without a warning. By the way, just make sure you keep a business relationship between yourself and Gisborne."

"Gisborne?"

"Yes, there's something going on with that man. He's always had his way with the serving wenches. Always. Even when he was head over heals in "love" with that Marian woman, he'd have at least two a week. Three if she had really frustrated him. But, for the last month, the serving girls haven't polished his knob once."

"My lord, I don't see what this has to do with me. Sir Guy has only followed your instructions to make me comfortable during my stay here."

Vasey looked her in the eyes and assessed whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Good, because if I find you in bed with any other man, including Gisborne – especially Gisborne, you'll both hang, but not before testing out those wonderful new prisoner work plans that you were so gracious enough to give today and being shot by your own gun."


	7. Backed Into a Corner

**I do not own any of the BBC characters. I only own my plot, dialogue, and the people I have created. Please leave comments. I really value all comments and critiques.**

**Ch 7  
**

When Genevieve met Guy for their afternoon meeting, Gene was still fuming because of the Sheriff's little temper tantrum earlier that morning. She stood behind the old barn just outside of Locksley and leaned against the wall with her short sword ready. She had discovered that she favored a light short sword as opposed to its heavier cousins. It gave her a quickness that many of the long swords lacked. As Guy arrived in a rush looking to find her, Gene stuck her foot out and tripped him sending him sprawling in the dirt.

Guy jumped up in a rage pulling his sword out and looking for his attacker. When he realized it was Genevieve, he lowered his sword slightly but not completely. "I take it this is going to be a swords lesson today then?"

"Don't be so bloody smug, Gisborne. You can act like a fool in your own time, but don't think you can mess up everything I've worked so hard for just because you can't follow simple instructions." Gene went on the attack, but Guy easily blocked her assault.

"What are you talking about?" Guy carried through with his block and used his weight and strength to push Gene back.

"I'm talking about you. Moron. What did I tell you in the beginning? You must act and behave as normal for everyone to see," Gene easily gained her balance and swung around trying to clock Guy on the back of the head. "But, you don't fool anyone. Not even the Sheriff." She connected and sent him to the ground. Gene followed and pointed her sword at Guy's Adam's apple.

With Gene's sword at his throat, Guy stated, "Tell me what I've done wrong then. You know you're dying to lecture me."

Exasperated, Gene removed the sword and sat down in front of Guy. She leaned into his face. "You were supposed to be acting normal, Gisborne. I told you from the beginning that you must act normal to avoid all suspicions."

"That's what I've been doing," Guy hissed.

"Is it? Well, then how come the Sheriff's concerned that something's wrong with you since you haven't been having your normal amount of serving girls lately? He keeps up with the figures. I don't know why. And then, you had to just throw that look my way this morning. So, you know what that's caused now? He the thinks that you fancy me which spurred his own male ego. He tried to have it off with me, and I had to deal with that. What's more, he's said that if he finds me in bed with any other man, especially you, that we'll both hang after a nice long spell in his new works program. This is exactly the sort of attention we did not need."

"Deal with it? How did you deal with it?"

"Oh, God! Not you too. This is too much testosterone to have to deal with in one day. I dealt with it by telling him that I don't mix business with pleasure and that since we have a business deal going now that I cannot be with him. What did you think? That I slept with him? Give me at least a little credit, Gisborne."

Guy smirked a little at this. "Good. You always do think well on your feet."

"However, this does produce a little problem. This has also implied that as soon as our business is done, i.e. I give him all the bullets, that I will sleep with him."

Guy frowned. "Well, you'll have to think of something else."

"I will do, but because that is what I want not because that is what you want. Now about you. You're going to have to start back with the serving girls and find an excuse that the Sheriff will believe about why you weren't having sex."

Genevieve thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers excitedly, "I know. Tell him you had the pox."

"Gene! Women don't talk like that in our time."

"I don't give a toss. I'm not trying to fit in right now. I'm trying to come up with a solution to help save our necks – which wouldn't have to be saved by the way if you hadn't been such an ass this morning. Alright then. Here's what you do. You start having sex again with the serving girls and when the Sheriff makes some comment, as he will, be embarrassed and tell him that you've been impotent for the last month. He'll get a kick out of it, his ego will be stroked, and things can go back to normal."

Guy looked furious. "Just start having sex again with the serving girls. You know, you make it sound so easy. Did you ever ask yourself why I've not been with other girls lately?"

"Let's see. Could it be that you're still in mourning for Marian the woman you loved so much that you murdered? Or could it be that you're pining for Janet, the last serving wench you had and yet you can't even remember what she looks like? Because it couldn't possibly be that you've formed some delusional attachment to me. Even you wouldn't be that stupid."

Guy eyed her with pent up fury and rage, launched himself at her with his hand outstretched, but caught himself right before grasping her throat. Gene eyed him with such defiance and power that he backed down and looked away. After he composed himself, Guy continued, "Now, if you're done insulting my manhood, shall we continue with the lesson?" Guy grabbed her arms and spun her to the ground. Gene freed her arms and found the hilt of her blade bringing it on top of Guy's head. The jolt made him release her, and Genevieve scrambled to her feet and regained her footing. Guy shook off the knock on the head and swung his sword in front of him for effect.

"Ready for your next beating, Genevieve?" Guy smirked as he advanced towards her. He was always on the offensive in these skirmishes with Genevieve. Not that she was a bad fighter or awkward with a sword, but Gene was just learning how to handle a sword with substance. In her time, the only sword she'd had any experience with was called an 'epee'. When Gene had described it in their nightly sessions, Guy had the first good long laugh he'd had in months, years even.

"That's right, Gisborne, keep your ego fed." Genevieve backed up letting Guy go on the offensive. Up until now, their fights had always been in the open grounds of the field so Guy always had the advantage of experience and strength. This time, Gene decided to take the fight into the barn as she ducked under Guy's over extended swing. He had left himself off balance, but instead of rushing head first into an attack, Gene retreated further into the barn.

When Guy caught up to her, Gene was making her way up the ladder. Guy attempted to grab her around the waist to pull her down, but Genevieve landed both feet squarely on Guy's chest and pushed off. He went spinning to the ground with a curse as Gene clambered up into the loft.

Guy righted himself and the scarpered quickly up the ladder after Genevieve. When he gained sight of her, he was still on the ladder and she was standing next to the opened door.

"No where to go, Gene. You've backed yourself into a corner."

Genevieve looked out of the window and surveyed the scene. "I am never backed into a corner, Gisborne," and with those words leapt out of the door to a two story drop below.

"No!" Guy gasped and raced to the open door. He looked down to see Gene's body lying on her back. She was completely still on the ground, with her sword inches away from her hand and no movement of any kind.

Guy tossed his sword away from Gene and jumped after it landing in a roll onto the ground. He scrambled over to where Genevieve lay unmoving.

"Gene, Genevieve! Wake up, Gene." Guy touched her face but she was unresponsive. "Oh, God, Genevieve!"

Suddenly, Gene's eyes opened enough to gage Guy's location. Grabbing him by both arms, Genevieve flipped him in one swift movement and pinned him underneath her. She now had easy access to her sword which she brought up swiftly to Guy's neck.

"Who's backed into a corner now, Gisborne?" Gene panted and grinned.

Guy looked at the sword and then up at Gene, sighed, and relaxed his whole body. When Gene felt his body relax, she sat up, still straddling him, and continued to consider him.

"You were really scared, weren't you Gisborne?" said Gene as she lowered herself again to look at him. Beads of sweat were pouring off his face, but she was sure that some of the water was coming from his eyes as well. "Be careful about caring for anyone. It's just as dangerous as not knowing your surroundings, and it leaves you just as vulnerable."

Gene leaned on her sword as she rose up off of Guy and started to walk away, but Guy jerked to the right and grabbed her ankle. Gene's balance was lost and she toppled to the ground. Before she knew it, Guy's entire weight bore down on her and he held her wrists in a vice like grip.

"Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

With all her might, Genevieve kneed him in the groin and scrambled away as he rolled around in pain.

"What good has caring ever done for anybody? Yes, I cared about someone once and you saw what it did to me. No. That's not right. You only saw part of what it did to me. Well, let's just show you the rest of the story."

And with that Genevieve reached for her shift and pulled it over her head. She was so angry that she didn't care about her nakedness or that anyone else might see them and report back to the Sheriff. She didn't even care that Guy, now getting in control of the pain she'd just delivered, was sitting in awe looking up at her and admiring her ample breasts and firm stomach. But, she didn't stop there. Gene continued by removing the cord that tied her trousers and pushing them to the ground. A smile crept up on Guy's face as he enjoyed this angry strip tease.

When she turned her back to him, the awe Guy felt changed to pity. The jagged scar that Gene had partially shown the first night they had met was now completely visible. Now Guy could see its full length as it traveled from the center of her back and down at an angle to her last rib bone. However, the scar didn't stop there but continued a curving path back and forth down her side in a 'S'. It didn't end till it reached the start of her thigh. Guy had given and received plenty of wounds in his time. He could tell that this was not something done quickly in the heat of battle. This was done slowly, methodically, and deliberately. This had taken time, technique, and skill. This was torture.

Gisborne's horror shown in his face as Gene turned around and looked him in the eyes. "That's what I got when I cared about somebody. But don't feel too sorry for me, Gisborne. I'm just like you. Marian never physically scared you, but you still cry her name in your sleep. Caring is vulnerability and in this business, we can't afford either. Besides, you should have seen the other guy," Gene finished with a sad smirk and a slight tremor in her voice.

Genevieve grabbed her clothes and stalked off not even glancing back at Guy as she walked away.


	8. Genevieve's Terms

This little chapter is where things get interesting on the M rating scale. This is my first time at writing like this so I hope it's ok. I just tried to stay with the characters and keep everything true to Genevieve and Guy as they deserve. Please rate and respond.

**Ch 8**

That evening, Guy did not make it to the appointed rendezvous for their nightly lesson about Genevieve's time. When she was done waiting, Genevieve stalked off and started searching the castle for him. Finally, she found him and was even more furious about what she saw. A very drunken Guy sat at a table in the darkened corner of the kitchens his hand over a half-empty bottle of wine with the remnants of another bottle in plane view.

Cursing under her breath, Genevieve prodded him barely getting much of a groan out of him. "Son of a bitch!" Gene was seething in anger.

Not only was this ruining her well-laid plans, but also if the Sheriff found him like this, he would kill Guy. But, if the Sheriff found her with him in this state, he would torture and kill both of them. The choice would have been clear if she didn't need him so much.

Her options were limited. With a groan Gene pushed Guy up to his feet and put his arm across her neck. She needed to get him out of sight as quickly as possible without the Sheriff getting wise of it. The quickest place to get to was her quarters so she made the slow process of helping Guy walk step by step out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room. Any time she heard footsteps, she would position Guy in front of her and leaning over her, hoping that they would think he was in the middle something so delicate that they would not try to talk to him.

By the time they reached her room, Genevieve had had quite a work out and was now sweating and panting lightly. Once they were inside, Gene dropped Guy on the floor without any pretense of gentleness. He rolled over on his back moaned.

"You get the floor tonight, moron. I'm going to bed." Gene changed into her night shift and leggings without worrying if Guy was looking. He was so drunk that he had finally passed out completely. If it weren't for the slight movement in his chest, Gene would have thought him dead. Right now, she wasn't so sure that she would mind if he was. Just before she blew the candle out, Gene threw one more disgusted look towards Guy and said, "Men!"

* * *

Genevieve woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sensation. Her first thought was that her cat was licking her. But then she remembered where she was in time. However, she slowly realized that it was actually Guy's own tongue trailing up the center of her chest and up her neck not stopping till he reached her lips that he gathered up in a full kiss.

Using all the power in her arms, Genevieve shoved Guy away with a burst of strength and jumped off of the bed. She quickly lit a candle and saw that Guy, still in his leather jacket and pants, had toppled to the floor due to the strength of Gene's push and his own drunken unsteadiness. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gisborne?"

Guy straightened up and stared at Gene with a gaze that could have penetrated the strongest steel. "What I should have been doing a long time ago. Kissing you. Loving you. Genevieve, you said it yourself: we are the same. Both passionate, both cunning, both damaged. We belong to each other. Together, we can heal what is broken in each of us."

"And the fact that you finally saw me naked this afternoon has nothing to do with this?"

"Well, yes, it does have something to do with it. Seeing your scar had something to do with it. You said that I was scarred just like you and you're right. But, I've found a way to heal my scar – loving you. You want to know why I was drinking? It wasn't because I was mourning Marian. I was upset about you and all of the pain that you've gone through."

Guy quickly closed the gap moving closer to Genevieve. He brought his hand up to caress the outside of her face slowly trailing it down her neck, across her shoulder, and down her left side where the scar was. "You're scar is not just on your skin, you know."

Gene grabbed Guy's hand, twisting it behind him and pushed him down to the bed. "I wish you would really listen to yourself for a moment. You're drunk and pathetic. Besides, women are nothing more to you than instruments you use for your own pleasure. I know. I've watched you long enough."

Guy used all his strength and broke away from Gene's hold. She strategically moved across the room and out of his reach. "I love you, Gene. This is not the self-centered ploy that I've used countless times to get common wenches into my bed. This is love that pained me to see your scar and wanted to rip the heart out of the bastard that scarred you."

"Touching, Gisborne, but I've already told you that I took care of that myself. I'm a big girl. You don't have to take care of me."

"I know that. But, I love you, and I need you, Genevieve. When I thought you were dead, I couldn't think. Everything went empty. I went numb. I wanted to die. It was Marian all over again – but worse. When I killed Marian, all I could think bout was how I was affected by her loss and betrayal. With you, all I could think was that you were gone. You'd never get back to your home. You'd never complete your mission. You'd never have a chance to live again. All that in a split second. I never felt that before. Not even with Marian. Please, Genevieve, let me love you."

Gene looked at Guy as if she were deliberating with herself. Then she slowly crossed the divide between them, reached up putting her hand on Guy's neck, and brought Guy's lips down to her own. Guy was tentative at first because he didn't know if Gene was going to turn on him so it was up to Gene to quickened the intensity of the embrace – which she soon did. If being in control was the security she needed for this to continue, Guy decided that unlike all his previous encounters he would let her take the lead.

Gene broke away from the kiss and looked up at Guy with an intensity he had never seen before. She was always so calm and in control. But, now Gene gave Guy a rough shove which landed him on the bed. Gene stood over him and ran her hand up and down the front of his leather pants. Guy was awash in sensation and aching to be released. Gene grinned down at him pleased with his reaction and with the power she held over him. Guy wanted to reach up, grab Gene, and continue at his own pace. Gene could tell what he wanted but warned him from it with a look of her eye and shake of her head. If he wanted this badly enough, he would have to take it on Genevieve's terms.

One moment Gene slowly undid Guy's trousers giving him a release from his leather confinement. The next moment she captured him again in a second confinement which made his mouth gasp and his eyes roll. Nothing had ever been so perfect than the contrast of the softness of her lips and the force of her tongue on him. Guy felt himself lengthen and widen more than he ever had in the past. Just when he thought he was reaching the pinnacle of perfection, Gene removed her mouth. Guy was stung and surprised in how torturous Gene could really be. But then Gene was on top of him in a flash and poised inches away from him. Guy couldn't remember when she had removed her leggings, but at this point he didn't care.

"I'd never be that cruel to you, Guy," said Gene as she lowered her self on him slowly – inch by glorious inch. Guy continued to pant and closed his eyes overwhelmed with the pleasure Gene was giving him. Gene reached down and grabbed his jaw roughly. "Open your eyes! I want you to see me." She reached up and pulled off her shift leaving herself fully exposed to him. Her breasts looked even fuller from this angle but Guy didn't dare touch them till Gene lunged for Guy's hands and brought them up roughly to her. The feel of his strong calloused hands on her smooth flesh excited her all the more.

Gene began moving on Guy. She would raise herself up almost to the point where they'd lose contact before she changed direction and did the slow progression down again. This was a control that Guy had never experienced before. The fact that there was this much strength in a woman was amazing to him. Most women were in a faint of emotion by this point in the process. But Genevieve was savoring every second of their contact and every nuance as he filled her.

Then suddenly her tempo changed. Gene forced herself down on him with a ferocity that he had never known with another woman – save one. She was an animal as she tightened her grip on him in a clench that Guy had never felt before – except with one other woman. Janet. As Genevieve lowered her nails down to his chest and began to dig into his flesh, Guy realized the truth. Gene had lied to him. She did pose as the serving wench Janet. They had done this before. Even though Guy could not recall her face, he could definitely remember lovemaking. Genevieve had been Janet the serving wench.

The truth angered him and he pulled Genevieve down to him then flipped her underneath him never changing his speed or leaving her tightness. All the control of Gene was lost as he plunged into her with abandon and fury. But Gene was far too gone to fight against this change in leadership – far too gone to fight for control – far too gone to do anything except revel in the power of Guy and his thrusting, magnificent body.

Guy looked down at Gene who had screwed her eyes shut, opened her mouth slightly, and began shaking her head an moaning "No."

Guy grabbed her throat and her eyes sprang open. "Look at me. I'm the one doing this to you. I love you, Genevieve. See me."

As Gene and Guy's gazes met, Gene came back to herself and back to Guy. Their intensity melded both crying out from ultimate pleasure. Gene's nails ran their way up Guy's back as she bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming out loud. Guy buried his face in her hair and released a primal groan which resonated deep inside her.

* * *

Afterwards, when they were both under the covers and Guy was finally free of his clothes, Guy laid behind Gene and ran his hand along her left side down to the dip of her waist. "Answer me one question: why did you lie?" Guy murmured as he nibbled her neck.

"Which time?" replied a very satisfied and sleepy Genevieve with a giggle. She rolled over and looked up at him.

"Alright clever clogs. Here's a different question. After all the time you've spent putting me off, why did you give in tonight?"

"First of all, Gisborne, I didn't give in. I took what I wanted. Secondly, you were very polite. You did say, "Please", you know. I find politeness in men very attractive."

Guy laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Is there a third reason lurking in your devious little mind?"

"Of course. You're just as drunk right now as you were the first time we did this. You won't remember a thing," Genevieve chuckled, snuggled into Guy's chest, and fell asleep.


	9. The Morning After

In the morning, Guy woke up on the cold stone floor of Gene's room fully clothed and with a pounding headache. Genevieve was nowhere to be seen and her bed was already made as if it had not been slept in last night. Last night. What happened last night? Guy's memories were a hazy blur, but he kept thinking that something was not right about the scene in front of him. Scents more than visual clues brought the memories slowly back. Guy stood up inhaling the musky smell of the room. Genevieve had definitely been in here. This was definitely Gene's scent. He stood up moving toward the bed sniffing the pillow and blankets. The smell of sweat and sex could not be hidden in the neatly organized linens. Gene had been here last night and she had been with him. Now, images of them arguing, wrestling, and loving came back to Guy in flashes. He also recalled the revelation from last night. Genevieve had posed as Janet, the serving wench whose encounter with Guy had actually brought him out of cold passionless sex he'd been having with the other kitchen wenches. This changed a multitude in the scheme of things.

Guy splashed water on his face to shake off the hangover. He hadn't had a drink in so long that it hit him worse than usual. His mind tried to break through the fog to retrace the steps back to why he had started drinking again in the first place. Gene. Yesterday in a fit of rage she showed her entire scar to him the sight of which had angered him so much that that he had wanted to do something to the monster who had hurt her. But, all Gene said was that she had taken care of it. Regardless of whether that meant that she had already killed or taken her revenge on the bastard who had hurt her, her silence on his name rendered Guy impotent to extract in vengeance for her on his part. So, Guy slipped back into the only cure he knew for frustration that strong – alcohol.

Guy had to find Gene and fast. He knew she didn't like to stick around the morning after by her own earlier admissions, but he wanted to find her to make her admit to the events of last night before she found a way to excuse the whole series of events into something common. By the way she had left the room, Gene obviously did not want him to remember last night. But he did remember. Last night was special, and he had to make her admit it. Guy started watching from the windows and the doorway for a chance to slip out undetected. Yes, he could always say that he was spying for Vasey again, but he would rather no suspicion of last night's activities be brought to Vasey's attention. Vasey was acting more unusual than ever lately, and Guy didn't want to give him a chance to vent his anger.

Guy slipped out of Gene's room and down the hallway before changing his attitude and his stride to his normal confident manner. As he passed through the balcony overlooking the main courtyard, Guy caught a glimpse of Gene looking beautiful in a tan and brown riding suit and cape. The guards held two horses ready for their riders. One attempted to assist Genevieve up into the saddle, but she waved him off before vaulting gracefully up into the saddle on her own.

Guy smiled at Gene's sentimentality. Maybe he had been wrong about her. It seems like after a night of passion, she had flogged off Vasey's morning meeting and arranged a romantic ride in the country for the both of them. However, Guy's smile reversed into a grimace of rage as Vasey, fully decked out in his riding gear, made his way down the stone steps and was helped into the saddle by the guard kneeling down on his hands and knees. Vasey said something that made Genevieve laugh bright and loudly, giggling like a young girl. She leaned over in the saddle and gave the Sheriff a kiss on the cheek before jolting her horse into a gallop and riding out of the castle. Vasey happened to look up, saw Guy, and gave him a big toothless grin before spurring his horse in the same direction of Genevieve's. Guy started down from the balcony. He would follow them and find out what was going on. Before Guy could make it down to the courtyard to reach his own horse, the guards stopped him.

"Sir Guy, have you heard the news? A letter arrived this morning by royal messenger. King Richard is dead – killed in the Holy Lands in battle. The King is dead. Long live the King. King John will be here before the week is out."

"Really, that is good news. So where have the Sheriff and Lady Genevieve gone off to this morning?"

"The Lord Sheriff was so overjoyed by the news that he has asked the Lady Genevieve to marry him. She has accepted him and they have rode off this morning in order to 'celebrate'. Also, here is a list of things the Sheriff wants you to oversee in preparation for His Majesty's visit." The guard handed him a list of twenty things hastily scratched out in the Sheriff's hand. "The Sheriff wants you to have the first five done before he returns."

Guy's rage became uncontrollable as he looked down at the list and then off into the direction that Genevieve and the Sheriff had ridden. For being such an intelligent woman, Genevieve could be incredibly stupid. Guy had already killed a woman he once loved for betraying him. What made her think he wouldn't do it twice?

* * *

Genevieve and Vasey rode out into the fields and woods surrounding the castle. Vasey was in an extremely pleased mood with himself continuing to boast to Genevieve of his plans for the future and her roll in them.

"My dear girl, now that King Richard is gone, the world is our oyster. King John is much more in line with our way of thinking. I'm certain that once the King John sees my gun and bullets that he will reward me tremendously. I might even get Surrey out of this. By the way, I think I fancy oysters this evening, my dear, if you get my meaning."

Genevieve let Vasey prattle on as much as he wanted. He was much more controllable when let alone with his dreams of grandeur. So, she remained quiet which left her alone to her thoughts about last night with Guy. Last night was a mistake. A plain and simple mistake. She hoped that she had been able disguise the scene so that Guy wouldn't remember. But, she had her doubts. She also hoped that the little extra "incentive" she had given Guy to sleep would keep him knocked out long enough so that he would not see them leaving the castle. Too much was going on too quickly to be able to explain it all. She only hoped that Guy would not fly off the handle before she could talk to him privately.

"Are you sure this is the right way to where the rest of the bullets are hidden, Gene? I know you said you had placed them in the woods, but you said they were on the edge of Sherwood."

"Yes, the edge is right. But, a little further now that's all. I wanted them far enough in that your soldiers would be wary about going in too far because of the outlaws and far enough on the boarder that any outlaws would be wary about being exposed to your soldiers."

The Sheriff laughed, "I do like the way your devious little mind works, my dear. You could almost be another me if you weren't so proper about sex."

Genevieve laughed loudly. Vasey's tone changed as he questioned her, "Have I said something amusing?" He didn't like being laughed at even by the woman who was going to make his future secure with the new King.

Gene vaulted from the saddle and walked over to where Vasey stood still poised on his horse. She reached up and ran her hand from his knee all the way up his thigh to his groin. "You still have a lot of things to learn about me, my Lord. You will have to retract that statement now that we are engaged." And with that Gene walked slowly off further into the woods. Turning around to look at Vasey, Gene winked at him before beckoning him to her with a little 'come here' motion of her forefinger. Vasey sat on his horse for just a moment before the reality of Gene's words and actions sank into him. His mouth moved into a little "O" before he clambered off his horse in search of Genevieve.

When he found her, Genevieve was stretched out underneath a tree with her brown cloak spread out underneath her. Vasey looked down at her with all the lust that he had been forced to control since her arrival. With no need to control it now, Vasey leapt on her with abandon kissing and groping everything that he could. He ripped her bodice apart with is meaty hands exposing her breasts which he squeezed and pinched till Genevieve screamed out in pain. He tore off her riding pants and was poised to mount her when an arrow lodged in his arse and he yelled out in rage and disbelief. He looked up to see Robin Hood perched in the nearby tree, "Naughty, naughty, Sheriff."

Vasey rolled off of Gene and stood up only to be clocked squarely in the face by Little John's staff. "Rapists, I do NOT like."

Vasey fell to the ground unconscious. Robin jumped out of the tree and kicked him just to make sure he was not faking. Then, Robin and John turned to look at Genevieve who still sat underneath the tree but had covered herself in her cloak to protect her modesty. Djaq and Will came out of the woods with their bows still poised to shoot. Robin motioned for them to lower their bows.

Djaq said, "I'm not sure I would do that, Robin. I followed them all the way here and she did not come against her will."

"That's nonsense, anyone can see that the poor girl did not want that done to her," Little John countered.

Gene finally stopped staring off into space, stood up, and addressed Robin specifically, "Well, it's about time you showed up. So much for one of England's legends. I thought I was going to have to go through with it. Now, I need to speak to you before Vasey wakes up. The future of England and the world is at stake. "


	10. The Ties That Bind

I own no right to BBC characters, just to the characters I make up. Thanks for reading. Please review!

Chapter 10

Robin looked at Genevieve with a humoring incredulousness. "Right, are you sure you didn't just knock your head about a little just then, Miss?"

"Genevieve Rending. Or Lady Genevieve of Rending in this time. No, I am absolutely certain. I shouldn't be so surprised that you don't believe me. Let me show you this." Gene took out her Baer Stinger semi-automatic pistol with the silencer already locked on. She aimed her Stinger at a buck 40 yards away and fell him with one shot. "That's one thing I have to give to the Americans – they can make a damn fine pistol."

Suddenly Much appeared from above, "Master, you won't believe it, but a deer just fell as if shot by an arrow, but there was no arrow."

"Ok, Much, just hold on." Robin turned to Gene, "You just killed the King's deer."

"That's one way to look at it. Another way to look at it is that your King, King Richard the Lionhearted of England, is just protecting the deer for the future Queen of England, Her Majesty, Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." Genevieve pulled out a twenty pound note and held it in front of Robin's face. "I know you are loyal to your King. But you need to know that I am just as loyal to my Queen which means our loyalties are the same – to England. Now I need your help. You can either sit down and listen to me or I'll go on in this alone and do this without England's legend as my ally."

Robin considered Genevieve for a moment. "Start talking."

"First of all, I need your word as an Englishman, a loyal subject of King Richard, and the husband of Marian of Knighton that you will not harm John, the brother of King Richard."

Robin was stung by the last name given to him and looked away, "Why do you mention Marian? If you know that much about me, you should know not to mention her name without cause."

"I do have cause – a very good one in fact. But, right now there's either 'Yes' or 'No'. Do you have an answer for me? If you can't give me the answer I need to hear, then I have to walk away."

Robin stood in front of Genevieve with his arms crossed and a grimace on his face. Gene gave him a look of disappointment before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Ok, Ok. You have my word."

Genevieve halfway turned and eyed Robin questioningly.

"You have my word as an Englishman, as a loyal subject of King Richard, and as the husband of Marian of Knighton that I will not harm John, brother to the King."

Gene completed her turn to fully face Robin now. "Thank you. First of all, it is my tremendously sad duty to inform you that His Majesty King Richard the Lionhearted is dead. The King is dead. Long live the King."

Robin sank to the floor and let out a cry of hurt and anger. Much came down to comfort him but Will stopped him knowing that Robin had to deal with this on his own.

"I am sorry for your loss, but you must mourn later. Now we have to act. I know you despise King John for the way he has ruled England in King Richard's absence, for the way he has let the Sheriff have free range over Nottingham, and for his cruelty to the people of England. He comes here at the end of the week, and I need your word that you will not harm him."

"You have my word that none of my men or I will harm King John."

"Thank you. I must make one more request of you but I will understand if you decline. I need you to help me protect King John."

At this Robin went into a rage, "Protect him? When he tried time after time to kill King Richard? Agreeing not to harm him is one thing, but to protect him? Why is it so important that he must live?"

"I can't explain everything now. Only to say that sometimes good things come from bad situations. I know it's hard to deal with that on a daily basis but it is true. If I've learned nothing else from this job, it's how to be patient. I can't meet you that often to update what I need. Let's just say that I'll find you when I need you."

"And, you just think things will fall into place?"

"Well, it worked today didn't it?"

"Shouldn't we have some sort of routine or set method of communication?"

"No. If there's a pattern, then someone's bound to figure it out. Safety lies in the random. Speaking of bound, we need to get a move on. The Sheriff will wake up any time now and I can't have him suspecting me of anything. In fact, it would be better if you dropped him off somewhere closer to the castle."

"All right. What about you?"

"Well, what would you normally do to a noble woman who had no jewels or money on her?"

"We'd leave her in peace."

"Yes, but you'd have to make sure that she didn't follow you."

"We're not going to knock you out. You are a woman after all."

"Thanks for noticing. You'd at least tie her up so that she would stay put while you scarper back to your little hidey-hole. Just make sure that Gisborne knows what has happened."

"Hey, Lady. We DON'T scarper," chimed in Little John.

Robin suddenly turned cold. "What if he hurts you? That man cannot be trusted."

"Listen, Robin, I know you two have unfinished business, but for right now, I need him alive. Besides, I'll be fine with Gisborne, I've got him wrapped around my little finger."

Grimacing, Robin accepted Genevieve's statement and tossed a rope to Little John. "All right John, tie the Lady to a tree."

"Robin, are you sure this is right? It's getting colder and I feel a snow in the air?" said Will for the first time finally speaking up.

"I know it's risky, gentlemen, but I know what I'm doing. I don't even want you posting one of your men to watch over me. I'll be fine," said Gene becoming a little annoyed with the gallant outlaw routine.

"You heard the Lady, Will. Tie her up."

* * *

Several hours later, the Sheriff staggered into the courtyard of the castle ragged and agitated. "Guards! Guards! Quickly! Go out to the forest and look for Lady Rending. We were attacked by Robin Hood! I was injured and when I woke up I was lost in the woods. Now it's getting dark and starting to snow again. You must find her! And I want him dead!"

Gisborne came running when heard the call to arms. He was still seething at Genevieve's betrayal and wanted a quiet 'word' alone with her when he heard the first call to arms go up. But Guy's anger evaporated at the news that they were attacked and Genevieve was missing. He knew she could take care of herself in one on one situations, but the thought of Gene facing Robin Hood's entire mob of outlaws left him cold. Without waiting for instructions, Guy jumped on his horse and sped out of the courtyard. The only thought in his mind now was Genevieve's safety.

He followed the line the two took out from the castle and then looked to the tracks left by the horses. Guy retraced Gene and Vasey's progress through the woods to where they had both laid on the ground. Guy was worried now not just about the outlaws but about the cold temperatures, the fresh snow that was falling, and the growing darkness. If Hood still had Genevieve and fresh snow covered their tracks it would be virtually impossible to trace them.

He stopped himself in the midst of his worry and rage and berated himself for his actions. If anything had happened to Genevieve, it would be his fault. He could have easily defied the Sheriff's orders to stay at the castle to prepare for the King's visit. But he stayed and obeyed his orders because he was a good soldier and because he was mad at Genevieve for agreeing to marry Vasey who was such a bore. If his ego and pride had caused Gene to wind up injured or dead, he would never forgive himself. Especially after all that he realized now about her.

He stopped again and listened to the sound of the forest. The wildlife was unusually quiet and then he heard a weak moan and then his name. He followed the sound till he came to a large tree becoming whiter and whiter in the new snowfall. And there she was – Genevieve bound against the large oak tree. Guy's heart leapt up into his throat as he fumbled for his dagger to cut Gene's bonds. She fell forward as Gisborne caught her before she contacted with the ground. Gene was agitated and started fighting off invisible attackers, but Guy calmed her and held her close. When the recognition came to her eyes that Guy was with her, Genevieve collapsed in his arms. Gene's teeth were chattering from the frost of the air and her skin and lips were blue with cold. He knew she needed warmth and so he quickly carried her to where his horse waited. She felt so light and fragile that it scared him. He hoisted her up in front of the saddle before settling in behind her.

By now darkness was over the countryside, but the full moon would have helped to light Gisborne's way if the snow clouds weren't obscuring it. Genevieve's responses were weakening, and Guy had to decide what to do. Nottingham Castle was miles away through rough roads. She'd never make it if he took that way. So instead turning north, Guy headed east and within five minutes he was at the door to a big house in a medium sized village. He slid off the horse before gathering Genevieve in his arms and banging on the door. An aging serving woman answered the door, "Who are you? The master's not at home tonight. Be off with you!"

"Sally? This is your master, now open the bloody door!"


	11. The WarmUp

**I own none of the BBC characters – only my own creations and my plot. Hope you enjoy. Please respond. I love to know what you think of it!**

Chapter 11

Sally opened the door to Locksley Manor and her master, Guy of Gisborne, immediately carried Genevieve still blue and shivering into the house.

"Which room is the warmest right now, Sally?"

"This time of night, sir, on a night when you're not supposed to be here? One room is as cold as the others."

"Damn! Then get the other servants up and start a fire in my bedroom and the one next to mine. Quickly!"

"Yes, sir, at once."

Guy carried Genevieve up the wooden stairs to the bedroom adjacent to his. While Sally and the other servants raced to start a fire in the room, Gisborne saw to Gene. Her face and hands were cold and damp to the touch. Further exploration of her clothes revealed them to be soaked through moisture from the snow. He also found her bodice and riding pants ripped beyond repair. No wonder she had been so vulnerable to the cold. Gisborne's eyes smoldered with rage as he promised to get even to whoever did this to Genevieve whether it be Robin's mob or Vasey himself.

"Sally, come and help me get these sopping wet clothes off of Genevieve, Lady Rending, that is. We must get her in bed and warm her body up or she's not going to make it."

"We've got to be careful, Sir Guy. Is she awake?"

"No, she closed her eyes on the ride over here and hasn't opened them since."

"Then, we can't warm her up too quickly, sir."

"What! Why?"

"I've seen it happen on too many a man, sir. When cold gets to 'em this bad an' they warm up too quickly, they can die from the shock of it. We will warm her up, but we need to so it slow. Open you're shirt, sir."

Guy gave her a questioning look.

"Listen, Sir Guy, I know what I'm doin'." Sally reached underneath Gisborne's shirt.

"Yes, that'll do just fine. Strip, Sir Guy. If you want to save your girl, then you're goanna have to use your body heat to warm her up slowly. I know it may not be proper, but proper don't matter when your tryin' to save 'er life."

Gisborne stared at Sally uneasily.

"Don't worry sir. I've seen it all before."

"Sally, she's not shivering any more. She's gone still!"

"Then hurry up, she don't have much time."

Guy placed a now naked Genevieve in the bed. The fragileness of her frame was in such stark contrast to the strength of her spirit that it frightened him. To think that all her determination and passion were held in this slight, beautiful female form must be a miracle in itself, but the possibility that Gene's body could survive such brutal onslaught by nature would be virtually impossible. Guy feared the worst was about to happen, but he wasn't giving up yet.

Guy hurriedly stripped down himself, revealing his well muscled and toned torso. His hands were so large compared to Genevieve. With Gene unconscious, he could have easily crushed her with his hands. Instead, he laid down gently beside her. Sally pulled a few blankets on top of them. Guy still embarrassed in having Sally in the room didn't know what to do now.

"Sir, you're goanna have to hold her close to you to send your heat over to her. Don't rub her skin too much 'cause that could hurt her as well, just hold her."

Genevieve skin was still freezing to the touch, and the blue in her lips was darkening, but Guy pulled her close to him and held her securely to himself. It was like hugging an iceberg, but Guy forgot about the cold as he pulled her head down to his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around her small frame.

"I'll bring up some warm drinks and food, Sir Guy."

"Thank you, Sally."

Sally left the room. Slowly, after a few minutes, Genevieve's color started to return and she began taking deeper breaths and opened her eyes. "Wha's goin' on? Where? Who's there?"

"Genevieve, thank God! You're safe. It's Guy. You were left out in the cold by outlaws and bound to a tree. It started snowing and you were out there for too long. But, you're going to be all right. You're with me in Locksley. I'm warming you up. I'm saving you."

"No, don' 'member. Who?"

"It's Guy, love; it's Gisborne."

With that Genevieve attempted to push away from him. "No, not you."

Gisborne brought her back to the warmth of his body. "It's ok, Gene. No one is going to hurt you. I don't know when or how I did it, but I promise never to hurt you again."

Genevieve's eyes flew open. "What do you mean?" She was becoming more alert and the shivering had come back to her body. Still Guy refused to let her go.

"I didn't want to do this now – of all times. Can't this wait till you're well again?"

"Need to know now," Genevieve got out through chattering teeth. There was a look in her eye of an animal afraid of being boxed into a corner. She kept looking around to gain her surroundings but finally focused on Guy again.

"Your scar. I did that to you didn't I? I can tell. But I swear, I don't remember doing that to you or can think of any reason why I'd do that to you in the future. I love you, Genevieve. I've risked my life for you in more ways than one tonight and other occasions. I would never do anything to harm you, love. But, it was me, wasn't it?"

Now it was Genevieve's turn in avoiding the question. "We'll talk about this when I'm better. Just get me warm." She tried to turn in the bed to place her back to Guy.

"You don't get off that easily," as Guy forced Gene to turn back towards him. "Answer me, Rending. Am I the one who gave you that scar?" Guy held her close and lifted her head to look her in the eyes. He had never seen tears before from Genevieve. The fact that they came now, although silently, was as quite a shock.

"You held the blade that gave me the scar. You've known that since I first showed it to you completely. I don't know how you knew, but you knew. That's why you started drinking again yesterday. But, don't beat yourself up too badly. You were manipulated into doing it by someone else. You held the blade, but another man made you do it. I don't blame you, Guy. We'll talk more later, but right now I need warmth, rest, food, and drink."

Guy didn't bother telling Gene about Sally doing that job as he thought that it was a signal from Gene for him to leave. Gisborne started to get out of bed, but Genevieve refused to let go. "And you. I need you. Don't go. Let a servant do it." And with that, she snuggled into Guy's chest and worked on getting warm. Guy smiled wrapping his arms again around her back and nestling her head underneath his chin.

Soon Sally came back in with a tray of food and hot drinks, she was pleased when she saw Genevieve awake and responding.

"You're improving much, m'lady. But, you need to stay under these covers and get some warm food and drink down ye."

"Well, if she's doing so much better, I suppose I should go back to my own room." Guy felt awkward about Sally and the rest of the house knowing he was in the same room much less the same bed with Genevieve. The last thing they needed was for Vasey to find out about this. And, Gisborne was not naïve enough to think that the Sheriff did not have informants posted in Locksley.

"Ye can't, sir," Sally replied with at mischievous grin. "We had to use all the firewood in the house to start the fire in here so there's no heat in your room. You'll have to stay in here tonight with m'lady." And with that, Sally left before Sir Guy could question her more.

Genevieve looked up at Guy with a grin as she sipped on warm mead and ate the roast beef and bread that Sally had prepared. She handed Guy a plate of the same and they sat in bed eating and drinking. They were eyeing each other with a little bit of trepidation that can come from a forced silence. The little revelations they had admitted to each other were hanging in the air waiting to be acknowledged. When they finished the food, Guy glanced at Gene waiting for her to start the conversation again. But Genevieve had slipped into a reflective mood and only realized what was happening when Guy started standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"But, there's no heat. Your serving lady just said that. It'd be stupid to do all of this to save my life if it ends up giving you your death of cold. Besides, there are still parts of me that need warming up," Gene finished with a sly grin.

Guy settled back in to bed with Genevieve, "You feel warm to me."

"Ah, but you're not looking at the details, Guy." She held his gaze and refused to look away. "My hands are cold."

Gisborne took Genevieve's hands in his putting light pressure on her fingers to warm them. As they warmed, Gene smiled and Guy grinned as they continued their game.

"What else is cold?" Guy asked innocently. A quick round of indulging her playfulness would probably help her go to sleep after this excruciating day.

"My nose."

While it was an unexpected turn, Guy put his lips to Gene's nose letting his body heat and breath warm her.

"And?"

Genevieve hesitated a minute and then said softly, "My back. Warm my back."

Guy started at that request. But as Gene slowly turned on her stomach and exposed her back to him, Guy couldn't help but nervously catch his breath. He reached out and touched her shoulder blades which were still very cold. Gisborne's eyes gravitated to the scar which began in the center of her back and traveled to where it ended in a unique scar swirl on Genevieve's hip. He pulled his hand away quickly. Recognizing his mark as a part of Gene's scar unnerved him now as much as it did yesterday. "Genevieve, I can't. I'm so sorry. I . . ." Words failed him as guilt swept over him for an act that he hadn't even done yet.

"Don't be sorry. Just touch me."

"I'm still not supposed to rub your skin too much."

"Hold me then."

Guy placed his warm chest, stomach, and hips up to Gene's back cradling her in his strength. He heard her release a sigh from deep in her soul that wrenched his heart. Genevieve reached back and held onto his body and warmth with a ferocity that scared even her.

Gisborne gazed down at Gene and felt a part of himself waken up from the cold. "Now, Gene, you've been through a lot today, do you really want to . . . ?"

Guy's words were cut short as Genevieve, no longer tentative, reached out and found him.

"The simple answer to that question, Guy, is: Yes."

With a sigh of his own that signaled his surrender, Guy eased back from Genevieve. Her scar was such a cruel sight. How could anyone have been that cruel to her? How could he have been that cruel to Genevieve?

Guy placed a kiss just above the middle of her back at the start of her scar. Gene let out a light gasp at the realization of what he was going to do. He continued following the path of her scar with his slow, sad kisses that brought silent tears to Gene's eyes. She had had that scar for almost three years and during that time no lover had been bold enough to do this. In fact, most of them had avoided her scar altogether as if it were not a part of her. But, Guy accepted the scar even though doing so meant accepting the part he played in creating it. By accepting her scar, Guy was accepting the darkest part of Genevieve's soul – the part she had shown to no one else until now. Genevieve now arched her back as Guy started trailing kisses from the base of her spine and went upwards.

"Guy, please, I . . ."

Guy reached down to check her readiness and was pleased at what he found. Gene gasped and lifted herself up on her forearms. He positioned himself squarely behind her and entered in a long slow thrust. Guy held himself perfectly still for a moment loving the feel of completeness from being enveloped in the tight pulsating warmth that was Genevieve while she reveled in the fullness of him.

Gisborne arched his back and slowly began moving in her. Each time he was on the verge of leaving her closeness, Guy shifted and angled into Gene from a different direction.

After what seemed like an age of Guy's masterful techniques, Genevieve's moans of "More" goaded Guy into stepping up the pace as he started ramming her with all of his force. With each thrust harder than the next, Genevieve was actually pushed further and further up the bed till she was finally on her knees clutching the left corner pole of the bed. Guy never left her body as each plunge was harder than the last one. Genevieve reached around and scraped her nails up Guy perfectly formed hips and buttocks. Guy wrapped his huge hands around her breasts and squeezed as he finally released himself with a roar and Genevieve screamed his name as the flood of emotions washed over her.

Genevieve released the pole and collapsed back into Guy's arms. He lowered her back onto the bed carefully. Still not ready to be parted, Guy continued to twitch inside her. Looking down at her, Genevieve's eyes were closed but her lips formed a perfect smile of contentment. She had asked for what she needed and received it without explanations or apologies. Guy had seen her desires, spoken and unspoken, and met them with passion and love.

With a slight teasing grin at the corners of her lips, Genevieve whispered, "Apology accepted," before drifting off to sleep completely warm and completely satisfied.


	12. The Ring & the King

**I do not own any of the BBC characters – only my own characters, i.e. Genevieve. Please give feedback. All comments and constructive criticism are appreciated and welcome. **

Chapter 12

The next few days were a blur of rest, warm, and love as Genevieve allowed herself to relax for the first time in seven months. New snow had fallen – enough to send word to Vasey that the roads were too dangerous to pass for someone in Gene's weakened condition. Also, Guy included that he had every faith in Gene's full recovery if she was only allowed time to recover without distractions. He didn't want Vasey to start showing a noble streak and brave the snows for his fiancé. That word grated on Guy's nerves and he made sure that Genevieve knew his displeasure.

"How could you have agreed to marry that goon?" Guy surprised even himself in his characterization of the Sheriff, the man who for so long he had served with blind obediency.

"It was quite an easy decision. Vasey said that King Richard was dead, that John was King, and that John was coming for a visit. He also said that if I didn't marry him, that he wouldn't let me have a private audience with the King while he was here, and I must have that. I must speak with King John alone. Besides, now that I'm here, the wedding will have to be postponed till after Christmas and I'll have spoken to John by then and Vasey will have served his purpose."

"But, you didn't know that it would be put off. What would you have done then? You wouldn't have married Vasey, would you?"

Gene looked at Guy intense gaze and chuckled, "You, know, I don't normally like men who are the jealous type, but I might get use to this, Gisborne."

"You need to have some of that smugness drummed out of you," Gisborne growled as he grabbed for Genevieve, but she slipped out from his reach.

"Let me guess, and you're just the drummer to do it? You know, I do need a good drumming. But, you'll have to catch me first."

***

So, Guy saw to her every need. For several days, neither one of them left the bed except for basic necessities. Gisborne had even forgone shaving and was sporting the start of a scruffy dark beard. Gene usually didn't care for bearded men, but she loved the feel of Guy's whiskers as they explored her body completely.

Finally, reality started coming back to her as Genevieve asked, "Guy, love, what day is it?" as she snuggled closer towards Gisborne her left arm and leg across his body as he lay looking up at the ceiling his right arm folded underneath his head.

"Hmm? Of course, how could I forget," Guy said in a sleepy manner. It was still morning as the darkness had not yet lifted, but they had woken early and just had one of their more athletic interludes. Gisborne was still recovering from the last few days which were more strenuous than he had expected. Genevieve was the most perfect woman he had ever met, and her appetite for sex equaled his own.

Guy got up, found a little box wrapped up and hidden in away, and handed it to Gene as he climbed back into bed. "It's Christmas day, darling. I hope you like it."

"Christmas? It can't be Christmas," replied Genevieve starting to become agitated. "I've only been here three days."

"You've been here five days, love, and it is Christmas. Now relax and open your present."

Genevieve started up, "No, I can't. I've got to get back to Nottingham. King John is here today."

But, Gisborne grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to the bed. Poised on top of her, Guy replied, "I promise to get you to Nottingham today, but first we're going to enjoy these last few minutes of our beautiful time together." Guy positioned himself firmly between her legs and grinned down at her. "You're going to open your present, as I'm going to open mine."

Gene beamed up at him with mischief in her eyes and then glanced at her package, "You know there are all kinds of ways to open a gift. Some people start out slowly."

With that Guy took his cue to enter Gene in one long slow thrust. Gene gasped and toyed with the end of the gift. "But other people can't stand the suspense and want it as quickly as they can get it," replied Gisborne as he took her with all the force he could muster. Between each thrust, Gene opened a bit more of the package till she opened a box with a beautiful ring inside it.

Guy looked down at her in the midst of his passion, "Will you marry me, Genevieve Rending?" broken down into each thrust. Genevieve climaxed moaning, "Yes" into his ear as she brought him down to her. Genevieve Rending had traveled more than 900 years before her birth in order to finally come home.

* * *

Gisborne woke up to find Genevieve gone. A note was left behind to say that she was going to Nottingham but should be back before nightfall. She left no other word besides her request that he trust her and the fact that she loved him. Although he realized that he did trust Genevieve, Guy disliked her going back to the castle on her own when Vasey was sure to be sure to cross her path if her intentions were to speak to King John.

Guy quickly dressed and dashed to the stables. He approached the stable boy half fury, half desperation, "How long ago did Lady Rending leave, boy?"

The frightened stable boy, William, stuttered, "Abbbbout half an hour ago sir." Gisborne was a formidable master – much more frightening as Master Robin had been. But, William was never as afraid of his master as much as he was right now.

"Saddle yourself a horse, William. You're coming with me. I may need you to run errands for me."

"Yyyyes, sir. I need to go tell Sally, or she'll have me when we get back."

"I'll smooth things with Sally. Just do as you're told!"

William hurriedly prepared both his master's horse and his own. As they raced away from Locksley, Guy had a sinking feeling that he was leaving behind the happiest time, however brief, of his whole life.

Gene's tracks were easy to trace in the snow as they led straight into Nottingham. Once in the city, the tracks all became muddled with the rest of the traffic. If King John were in Nottingham for Christmas, he was sure to attend the masses at St. Mary's church outside of the castle walls so Guy and the boy steered their horses toward the church. As they rode up to the church door, Guy could see the royal standard and the man standing beside it must have been the King himself as the mass of guards went on alert as Gisborne hurried off his horse. The King was arguing with the choirboy who stood in his way of the door.

"What do you mean, you can't let us back in the church? Do you know who We are boy?" said a very amused and slightly aggravated King John.

"No m'lord, I don't, but m'lady paid me good money not to let anyone in the church for an hour. She was disappointed that she missed meeting that King at mass and mentioned somethin' about not letting a good chance go to waste. I must do as she's told me, m'lord, or she said she'd skin me alive," the choirboy was half afraid of failing in his duty and half afraid of the men in front of him. The King and the soldiers all smirked at the boy's fear of a woman and started to laugh.

Guy, who had heard the whole conversation, felt sympathy for the boy. He knew how formidable Genevieve was. Gisborne went down on one knee before the King, "Your majesty, I am Sir Guy of Gisborne. I believe I know the Lady of whom the lad speaks, and he is wise to be so cautious. I would worry for anyone who interrupted Lady Genevieve Rending. I know Lady Rending personally. May I be permitted to assist your majesty?"

The King eyed Giles carefully. "Of course, Sir Guy, I have heard of you from Jasper. Very well, but on the condition that We accompany you. We must see this formidable Lady Rending in person." The King kept talking aside to his aide, "First Lord Vasey talks of her with such high esteem and mystery and now this. Yes, We must certainly meet this Lady."


	13. The Wrong End of a Bullet

**I do not own any of the BBC characters. I only own my own characters and plots. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and especially those who have taken the time to leave feedback. I know that I'm leaving many questions unanswered, but that's all part of the plan. **

"Choir boy, this is very important. What exactly did Lady Rending say to you when she arrived?" questioned Guy as King John and his soldiers listened.

The boy thought carefully, "She asked if mass was still in session and if the King was still here. I told her that mass was over an hour ago and that the King was gone. The Lady was very upset and said she'd have to find another way. Then the Lady took a long look at the cathedral, shook her head and said she might as well get something out of the day. She paid me to keep watch and not let anyone in, Sir Guy – not even you. If I fail her, she'll skin me alive, she said."

"I will make sure she doesn't, lad. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Sir Guy."

Gisborne clapped the choirboy on the shoulder, "Good lad." Guy turned to his stable boy he had brought with him from Locksley. "Now, come here, William, I want you to go into the cathedral with us, then I want you to hang back. Do not approach Lady Rending." Guy turned to address the King, "Your Majesty, I would ask the same of you. While Lady Rending is a most loyal subject, it is not good to startle her. She may act," Guy paused searching for the right word, "hastily if she does not know it is your royal person."

"We appreciate your care of our person, but We are not afraid of any woman no matter how hastily she may act," replied King John with a grin.

All Gisborne could do was acquiesced, "Yes, your majesty."

He turned again to the choirboy, "Do you have a key to the south-west entrance, boy. I don't want these heavy doors startling her."

"Yes, sir."

They all followed the choirboy as he led them round to the smaller door. As the door opened, the most beautiful sound enraptured everyone from the choirboy to the King himself. They had never heard anything like it and proceeded into the cathedral in order to hear with greater clarity rather than to continue looking for Genevieve. However, none seemed to be more in awe of the music than young William who stood unable to move just from the shear beauty of the sounds.

Guy walked out in front of the group with King John following close behind them. Moving closer to the organ, Guy could see Genevieve completely absorbed in the music that she was extracting from the keys and pipes. She was so concentrated that her eyes were closed as if she wanted to close off the entire world except for the sound she was creating.

Just as she was reaching the climax of one of her favorite Bach preludes, Sheriff Vasey entered through the main doors with a horrendous crash. Genevieve's reflexes kicked in and she automatically swiveled on the seat, retrieved her pistol from inside her cloak, and fired it in the direction of the sound. At the same time, King John saw what she had done and cried out, "No! Guards, get that woman!"

Again, actions took charge over thinking as she fired again in the direction of the interrupting sound. The yells of men followed, and she opened her eyes finally to take in the situation.

A few men were huddled around Vasey's collapsed and moaning form at the top of the nave. The guards who had been ordered to seize her stood bolted to the floor in fear of this strange woman and even stranger weapon.

Genevieve had known for a long time that Vasey was one of the conspirators trying to sabotage King John. Getting rid of King Richard wasn't enough because John was ready to take his place. No, Vasey needed the death of both brothers in order to make his own move on the throne. So seeing Vasey on the wrong end of a bullet did not worry her.

Then she looked down and saw what else she had done. Guy had been standing shoulder to shoulder with the King. He had attempted to push the King out of the way of the bullet, and he had succeeded. But he had succeeded by placing himself as a barrier between the King and the bullet. The bullet lodged in Guy, and his blood stained the cold stone floor. He stared up at the ceiling of the cathedral trying to draw the breaths raggedly due to the shock of the being hit.

Genevieve screamed, "No!" and raced to his side. She held his head in her lap and stroked his hair mumbling over and over, "Guy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You can't die now. This is wrong. No, no, no. This can't be right."

Guy looked up at Genevieve and smiled a wry grin, "Maybe, I wasn't the one who scarred you after all?" His hand reached up, touching her warm red hair, before falling limply to his side.

Tears streamed from Gene's eyes and she let out a howl of agony that reverberated through the cathedral. Even King John and his knights were taken aback by Gene's grief.

She ran over to Vasey who had been wounded in the stomach. He was bleeding slowly but a substantial puddle of blood was forming. Gene sat on her knees and grabbed him roughly around the throat. Vasey yelled out in pain.

Genevieve screamed savagely, "Who else was it? Who else is here helping you? Tell me or I'll . . . "

Vasey laughed in her face. "What? I'm already dead you stupid bitch!"

Genevieve brought her knife from out of nowhere and held it percareiously up to his eye. "I get to decide how much pain you feel in the last few minutes of your life. Let's see how see how much you can take." Genevieve ran her blade across his face and he screamed out in pain.

"Very good. I liked that scream. Now, how about a stab to the groin? I wonder if that will get a different type of scream. You deserve to feel a multitude of pains before you die." Gene raised her blade high ready to plunge into Vasey's privates.

He screamed out, "Stop! All right. King John's lackey, Jasper. He's from your time and approached me about all of this. He's the one you want. Jasper said that he would help me become king. In return I would refuse to sign any document about the rights of British people – as if I ever would. Jasper called it the Magna Carta. He didn't want it signed. He wouldn't tell me why." Vasey's breathing was becoming more and more labored, "Now just get it over and kill me."

"My pleasure." Gene still plunged the blade into his groin and other parts of his body over and over. Even after his screams had stopped, Genevieve continued to let her rage flow through her hand and into her knife. She couldn't stop herself.

Suddenly, someone knocked the knife out of her hand and brought two strong familiar arms around her. Guy knelt down and pulled her close to him. When Gene realized who it was, she collapsed and tears started flooding down her face.

"I thought you were shot," Genevieve looked at him in disbelief.

"I am," Guy's strength left him and he sank down to the floor again.

Genevieve's presence of mind came back to her as she started barking out orders to King John's men, "Don't just stand their you stupid fools! Help me get him to the pub."


	14. The Saving Graces of Whiskey

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. Please comment and review. It means a lot when you take the time to say what you think. As always, I do not own any BBC characters – only my own creations.

King John and his men looked down as Genevieve cradled Guy's limp form. She felt Guy's skin and leaned down to put her ear to his mouth. The cold, clammy skin and shallow labored breathing that she found frightened her. The fact that Guy's condition was deteriorating made her hostile and impatient. She didn't know if King John would help or hinder her attempt to save Guy, but Gene didn't care. King John or no King John, mission or no mission, Genevieve had to save Guy whatever the costs.

The King's guard were still frozen to the spot, and Genevieve's rage could be held back no longer.

"Are you deaf? Come and help me! I can save him!"

Still the guards could not move till King John had given the word.

Suddenly, William was on the other side of Guy. "He's my master, Lady. What do I do to help him?"

Gene's mind took a moment to place the boy as one of Guy's stable boys at Locksley. The recognition brought a measure of relief to her wild eyes. Gene's training kicked in replacing the desperation and fear that controlled her only moments before.

"You support him on your side, I'll support him on this side. We've got to get him to the closest pub. I've got to have a ready supply of whiskey if I'm going to save him."

The stable boy, William, looked at her questioningly, but followed the instructions. King John had still said nothing. He didn't put his guards into action to help the strange woman who had nearly killed him and the Sheriff's man who had saved his life, but he neither did he stop Rending or William from helping Guy out of the cathedral and into the street.

William led the way to the public house closest to the cathedral. Sally, who was in charge of the food served at Locksley manor, had often had William come with her to Nottingham on market days in order to help carry the food and supplies from the different vendors to the cart. So William had come to know the streets of city very well.

When they reached the pub, it was closed due to Christmas so Genevieve banged on the door trying to attract the attention of the owner, but no one came. William tried as well, but still no reply. A noise sounded behind them and Gene turned as sharply as she could with Guy's weight upon her. The King's guard had appeared behind them. One came to their side and banged on the door, "Open in the name of the King!"

Gene looked over her shoulder to see King John whose expression was still just as unreadable as it had been in the cathedral. He walked up looking back and forth from Guy and then to Genevieve. What he was looking for, she didn't know, but he made a decision as he addressed her, "Lady, allow me to help you."

King John took on the task of supporting Guy's weight as the door to the pub was finally open by a skeptical looking innkeeper. "What is all of this? This better not be a joke." But the innkeeper stopped in his tracks as he noticed the royal crest on the guards' uniforms. King John and William brought Guy inside and the innkeeper bowed lowly as he realized the new King was actually there. "Your majesty, whatever you need, I will humbly get for you."

Instead of the King's reply, Genevieve, who the innkeeper had not even noticed before, shot back, "Clean a table. Quickly!" The old man hesitated only a second as King John nodded in agreement.

"Do whatever the lady commands, my good man."

The innkeeper wiped a nasty rag on a solid oak table. Gene grimaced in disgust at the conditions, but at least they should have access to whiskey now. "Innkeeper, I need you to bring whiskey and lots of it – all of it. I need it laid out from your best to your worst."

The old man started to protest, "All my whiskey is of the highest quality."

"Sir, I don't have time for this. You must follow my instructions truthfully. If you don't, I will know and it will not be pleasant for you." Genevieve stared at him with an intensity that made the innkeeper lower his eyes and cower.

"Yes, m'lady."

King John and William were about to lay Guy down on the table when Genevieve stopped them, "No. Not yet. We've got to wait for the whiskey."

"Here's two bottles of the best, m'lady. That's all I've got. After that, I've got three of the middle range and four of the weak. Most people around here can only afford the weak."

Gene accepted the innkeeper's explanation and the whiskey without comment and began rummaging in her bag and pulling out a cloth. It was enclosed in a clear bag like none of them had ever seen before and the innkeeper eyed her suspiciously.

She opened the first bottle of best whiskey and poured half of it on the table and some of it on a near-by stool. Proceeding to wipe down both table and stool with her clean cloth, Gene tried not to think about all the potential germs and bacteria that were swimming around on both of them. She must be sure to keep Guy's wound from becoming infected. The alcohol in the whiskey was her only chance of doing that. The unknowing innkeeper could only gasp under his breath as the whiskey flowed over the wood and onto the floor, "What a waste!"

Genevieve continued without glancing up at him, "On the contrary, this may be the saving grace of whiskey. Now, innkeeper, I need as much light as you can give me – all your torches must be lit."

The old man simply nodded and left the room again.

She returned her focused to the table. When she thought it was as clean as she was going to get it, Gene instructed. "Lay him down on his stomach. Gently. Majesty, help the boy and get Guy stripped to the waist." As both men complied, Gene brought a rolled-up cloth out of her bag and unrolled it on the clean stool. Small metal tools gleamed in the torchlight.

Then Guy started to groan as he was coming back to consciousness. The pain was severe as he started trying to move his shoulder as he attempted to roll himself over on his back. However, all he could manage to do ended up with him lying on his side.

"William, give Guy a drink of the weak whiskey - as much as he wants – anything to get him to calm down. He doesn't need to be awake for this."

But to Gene's surprise, Guy waved off the whiskey as he said pausing and weakly. "No, no whiskey. Gene. Where's Gene?"

Genevieve stood stunned for a moment at Guy's words. It was one thing for him to have said that he'd never touch alcohol again, but another thing to refuse it when in extreme pain. Gene leaned over him and whispered something that no one else could hear into Guy's ear. Guy immediately calmed down relieved to hear her voice and feel her touch as she kissed his forehead, cheeks, and finally lips. The guards appeared to be uncomfortable with this display and looked away, but King John simply watched them both without a word.

The innkeeper set up all the torches he had, but the light was still poor. King John realized this, "Lady, how can I help? You cannot see in this light. I can send my men to fetch more torches."

"By which time, majesty, Guy would be dead. No, I've got something else for us to use." Genevieve went to her bag again and pulled out a cylindrical object with one end larger than the other. She flipped a switch on it and light brighter than all the torches shone out of it. Everyone jumped as the light moved exactly with the movement of Gene's hand. "Hold this, your majesty, and direct the light where I tell you."

Genevieve poured whiskey over her hands and dipped each of her small tools in it before starting to work on Guy. He had passed out again, so she rolled him back over on his stomach and directed King John to shine her modern torch into his wound.

She selected one small spatula looking knife and a small pair of tweezers. Gene's right hand used the small knife to probe into his wound following the path of the elusive bullet. Gene's shot was embedded in Guy's well-toned shoulder muscles. In fact it was the density of Guy's muscles which prevented the bullet from shattering the bone of his shoulder blade. Having found the bullet, Genevieve quickly inserted her tweezers in order to grasp hold of it.

As she attempted to extract the chunk of metal, Guy started waking up again. The pain was excruciating and William and King John had to hold Guy down to allow Genevieve to bring the bullet the rest of the way out.

The sound of relief that Guy uttered was heard by everyone in the room. But the ordeal wasn't over yet as Gene cleaned the wound again by this time having to open the last bottle of the best whiskey. Then she continued by examining it for stray bits of metal, cloth, or dirt that could create an infection. After extracting fragments of black cloth and leather from the wound, Genevieve soaked a spool of thread and a needle the innkeeper had acquired in the whiskey before sewing up hole in the back of Guy's shoulder. Genevieve cringed each time she pierced Guy's flesh as Guy gritted his teeth and tried not to let the pain show.

With Guy's wound dressed, William and King John moved him to a room on the bottom floor. King John returned to the main room as William saw to his master's needs of food and drink. The King stood across from Genevieve considering her for what seemed to be an eternity. Her hair, which had been neatly pulled back, was now in wild disarray around her head. The beautiful frock that had been constructed with such care was now soaked in the blood of both Vasey and Guy. Genevieve sat on the stool which had supported her during the last hour. Saving the rest of the best whiskey as a disinfectant, Gene now reached for the opened bottle of weak whiskey that Guy had refused to drink. She looked at it for a second and then took a swig straight from the bottle.

King John finally spoke, "Now, my Lady Rending, what exactly are you?"

Genevieve looked at King John and smiled wryly. "Your majesty. I have been, am, and will be many different things in a multitude of times. But right now, I feel like Time's fool."


	15. Nightmares and Reality

Please keep sending feedback for this story. It means a lot to see what you think. I do not own any BBC characters. I only own my own characters and the plot.

***

Gene woke up the next day with a stiff neck and a pounding headache. Refusing to sleep in the bedroom the innkeeper had offered her; Gene curled up in a chair in Guy's room. She wanted to keep an eye on him lest infection tried to creep into the wound was the reason she had given to King John, but the truth was that she simply didn't want to leave Gisborne alone. But for some reason, Genevieve felt the flush of embarrassment when King John urged her to get rest instead of looking after Guy. She was embarrassed not only because staying in his room spoke of an intimacy between them but also because also because Gene hated to admit that she had made a mistake. She was a professional, and professionals did not end up killing the man they loved or the person they had traveled across time to protect.

Although exhausted, Genevieve's sleep was fitful and she could not find any peace in dreams which replayed the shootings in the cathedral, her brutal slaying of Vasey, and the fight to save Guy's life over and over. Sometimes she would be stabbing a figure in the shadows on the cold slabs of the cathedral only to turn him over to discover it was Guy and not Vasey. She wasn't sorry that Vasey was dead or that the manner of his death had been that ferocious. He knew the risks of the game he was playing and his death was the consequence of an obsession with power, control, and chance. He dallied with Time and Time, not Genevieve, had taken him out.

Even though she accepted this philosophy with Vasey's death like she had with the deaths of so many others in the past, Gene's nightmares woke her with a start. The stress over the last few hours and days took over from Genevieve's façade of collection and calm as she broke down into tears that she had been holding onto since she first realized that she had shot Guy. She had never meant to get this close to him – to anybody for that matter. She had so many reasons for not trusting him, for not believing in him, for not loving him. But she couldn't change the fact that her heart ached when she heard his voice, that a smile crept up on her every time he was close to her, and that her skin was desperate to feel his touch again.

The noise from Gene's crying woke Guy from his own restless dreams. The thought of what nightmares he must be going through only added to Genevieve's guilt. He lifted his head off of the pillow and saw her curled up in the chair. Still too weak to say much, Guy beckoned her to come to him be shifting to make room on the bed for her and lifting up the blanket. Without a thought of hesitation, Gene climbed into bed with Guy.

All the emotions that she was feeling, every thing she wanted to say evaporated with a calming, "Shhhh" from Guy's mouth and his reassuring hand on her wet cheek. Explanations and apologies were never verbalized but were said all the same as Gene clung to Guy and wept fully till her sobs quieted. When she settled, Giborne pushed the unruly auburn hair out of Gene's eyes with his strong hands while kissing her forehead, the lids of her eyes, and finally her lips. The tenderness Guy showed unnerved Gene. No judgment or anger showed in his eyes as he seemed just as grateful to have this second chance with her as she was to have him. While they were both too tired to take things much further, the warmth of Guy's hand slowly traveling the length of her back was soothing.

Everything she'd been told about the man had been a lie. This meant that either headquarters was getting very sloppy about their background work or someone was feeding her misinformation. From all of her experience, Genevieve's people didn't make mistakes and were never sloppy. Someone lied to her and until she discovered who it was and why, the mission was vulnerable. Although Vasey was out of play, Jasper still posed a threat to King John and all of her mission goals.

But for the moment, for this ever-brief moment, Gene allowed Guy to circle his arms around her. When she realized his intentions, Gene turned her head around to him, "Guy, after everything that's happened today, do you really want to?"

A small grin played across Guy's face as he recalled Gene's own words after saving her from the bitter cold, "The simple answer to your question is 'Yes'".

* * *

Although normal business usually returned to pubs on Boxing Day, King John paid the innkeeper well to keep his pub closed. Instead of the usual throng of servants and members of the court following the King around, only the members of King John's personal guards were allowed in the pub. The King had word taken to the court that he had gone on to London and given them instructions to stay in Nottingham till after Boxing Day. As King John had a reputation for being spontaneous, nothing was deemed out of the ordinary.

When Genevieve and Guy came out of their room, King John was waiting with a multitude of questions to ask. The King looked at Gene with a mixture of impatience and uncertainty, "Now, Lady Rending, please enlighten Us on why you are really here and what you are trying to accomplish."

Genevieve took a deep breath. She had known that this was coming. But she had to make sure that she handled it correctly. Thinking back on everything, Gene hadn't even told Guy yet why she had really traveled into the past.

"Your Majesty, I am here to protect the interests of the United Kingdom in the year 2008 which includes England, Scotland, Wales, Northern Ireland, and the rest of the Commonwealth. I work for a highly secret branch of Queen Elizabeth II's government. Temporal Interval Management Experts or ,Timers, like myself watch the fabric of history for signs of tampering with the time line as other countries and some terrorist organizations have the same time travel technology. My role here is to act as protector and advisor to your Majesty until I discover the full extent on the plot against you and am able to eliminate it."

King John was quiet as he took all of this in. "And, Sheriff Vasey and Jasper? How did you know about them?"

"Your Majesty, I've been here for several months. Every time Jasper made his monthly trip to check up on Vasey, my equipment registered anomalies in the timeline. It wasn't difficult to deduce that Jasper was from my time. And, it wasn't hard to know what Vasey wanted – power. Always more and more power. It wouldn't be enough to help you to power. Vasey wanted to be King himself. Jasper exploited this and promised aid to make him King. In return, Vasey would listen to Jasper's counsel when he became King."

"So if this was Vasey's plan, why didn't his master at arms think it necessary to warn me?" King John now turned a suspicious eye towards the wounded Gisborne. Yes, he may have saved the King's life but any indication that Gisborne had been in on the plan and his life would be forfeit.

"Your Majesty, Vasey never trusted anybody completely. Vasey knew if he ever told Sir Guy of his plan that Guy would not support him. That's why he kept it secret – even from his master at arms."

King John seemed to consider this for a moment, "Very well – that does make sense and it sounds like Vasey to do that. Just out of curiosity - what would Jasper's counsel have been if Vasey had become King?"

"To hold on to your French lands at all cost regardless to the loss of English life it would cost to hold them. To not sign any document that would further the cause of rights to your barons and lords."

"And so you would have me lose half of my lands on purpose and sign away my rights as King? This is ridiculous! No. I'm done. I'm not listening to you people any more!" King John was awash in rage, but Gene paused and considered.

When she finally spoke, Genevieve's voice was so quiet that everyone in the room strained to hear her. "What do you mean by 'you people'?"

Gene stood up and looked up at King John who continued to hold an air of proud disdain. "I'll tell you what you mean. You knew that Jasper was from another time and you've been acting on his advice. How long have you known this? How long have you been taking orders from Jasper?" Gene's gun seemed to leap to her hand from out of thin air and aiming point blank at King John's temple. "Now, Your Majesty, tell me everything. What exactly have you done for him?"

Suddenly there was movement from behind Gene's left side. She felt cold steal touch the back of her head and heard Jasper's familiarly smug voice, "His Majesty's done everything I've asked him to do Lady Rending. Exactly like you're going to do."

Genevieve cringed and released her gun into Jasper's waiting hand. The nightmares she had just a short time ago were nothing compared to the reality facing her now.


	16. The King's Deal

**Please, please, please, don't get mad at this chapter. Darkest before the light and all that, our heroes are only as good as the obstacles they overcome, etc.**

**I relish all your comments and critiques. Please keep them coming. I do not own any BBC material only my home grown creations – ie, Genevieve.**

Releasing her gun into Jasper's hand, Genevieve used the split second that he took in securing it to drop to her knees out of the reach of the bullet Jasper fired as a reflex of her movement. Then her feline reflexes took over thought as she pivoted on her left foot and extended her right leg in order to sweep Jasper off his feet hitting the floor with a thud. Jasper's own gun went skidding across the floor, and Gene grappled with Jasper for control of her gun which he was trying to retrieve from his cloak. Gene's quickness was matched by Jasper's strength as neither one could get a handle on the gun. Gene forced Jasper to his back as she fought for control of her pistol, but Jasper's fumbling stretched it as far away from Gene as he could. Gene overextended her reach losing the center of pressure she was using to keep Jasper on his back. He used Gene's mistake to flip her over and bring the barrel of the pistol underneath her jawbone.

Just as Jasper was feeling pleased with himself, another shot rang through the pub. Everyone's head turned to see Guy holding Jasper's pistol in his right hand. "No one moves," Guy uttered in a low voice trying to hide his awe and fear at handling the foreign weapon.

Gene breathed a sigh of relief still wedged underneath Jasper's purposefully crushing weight. But Jasper wasn't going to be finished so easily. Not only was Jasper a traitor but he was a pervert as he made sure Genevieve felt his excitement from their wrestling match.

Jasper whispered in her ear, "Maybe next time, minx."

"Only in your dreams, you perverted prick," was Genevieve's low response.

He started to ease himself off of Gene and began talking, "Now, Sir Guy, let's not be hasty."

"If you want to find out how hasty I can be, just keep moving with that gun in your hand. Slide the gun to me and then get up very slowly." Guy's coolness under pressure made Genevieve glow with pride.

Jasper complied with Guy's commands, but continued to talk as soon as he was on his feet. Gene also got to her feet slowly as she was afraid that any sudden movement might make Guy pull the trigger. Of all the things she had taught him about the future, the one thing she'd neglected was gun practice. She'd never trusted him enough to show him her pistol and now she was beginning to regret her lack of trust. Guy loved her and would risk everything for her. Hadn't he proven himself over and over again?

Genevieve didn't have time to dwell on her mistakes as Jasper was trying to talk his way out of the situation.

"Sir Guy, think about what you are doing. You are going to betray your King for a nobody when you could make your fortune from proving your loyalty," Jasper's intense dark eyes locked on to Gisborne's. "Besides, if you run-off with your little girl friend, you'll become outlaws. You'll lose everything you ever worked for, Guy. Don't be a fool."

Gene didn't think for a moment that Guy would listen, but she still wanted Jasper to be quiet. "Stop talking rubbish, Jasper. Guy doesn't want to hear your lies. King John's not going to listen to any more medling spies from the future, are you, Your Majesty?"

"Unfortunately for you, Lady Rending, We prefer Jasper's council to yours. Jasper has Our full support and trust. Sir Guy, if you do not let him go, you will have to turn outlaw."

Gisborne's grim eyes and expression moved to focus on the King.

The King continued, "However, We do reward loyalty, Gisborne. We have a vacancy for Sheriff of Nottingham. You've been a good second in command. We see no need to search any further for Vasey's replacement."

Guy's voice crackled with intense conflict, "Not enough."

Gene's head turned slowly in disbelief. He couldn't possibly consider for a second surrendering her to Jasper. The very fact that Guy was thinking of accepting the King's deal was a betrayal to her.

"What else would a worthy subject ask of his King?" King John's willingness to negotiate with Gisborne gave Gene a sinking feeling in her stomach.

It took Guy only a moment to respond, "Your worthy subject already has the lands of the outlaw Robin Hood, formerly Earl of Huntingdon, but he does not have the earldom that the outlaw so wantonly threw away." Gisborne's steely blue eyes glittered with excitement. This was his chance. Not only could he be promoted to Sheriff but he could become an Earl. Power that he'd only dreamt of before was right at his fingertips.

"That is truly an outrageous oversight. My lord Huntingdon, you are the new Sheriff of Nottingham," the King grinned very pleased with himself.

"Not just yet, your Majesty. What happens to Genevieve?" Guy for the first time brought his gaze back to the woman who had brought him out of his depression about Marian, who had loved him ferociously, and who only hours ago had saved his life.

The King walked over to Genevieve and gazed down at her like a master inspecting a dog, "Well, We are sure if you can keep her on a tight leash that We can see Our way to letting her live. We know you are partial to this little bitch and see no reason to spoil your fun, Huntingdon. Yes, you can keep her."

Now it was Jasper's time to interject, "Majesty, that may not be a wise choice."

"No, Jasper, Lord Huntingdon has earned his prize." The King paused and looked directly at Jasper, "We have decided."

With that Jasper let the matter drop.

Slowly, Guy turned the pistol towards Genevieve who never once uttered a plea in her own defense or turned her gaze away from Gisborne.

Now the new Earl of Huntingdon gave his first command: "Guards, secure Lady Rending."

The King's guard who had been held back from entering the fray by an unspoken signal by the King now leapt into action by a nod of his head.

"Yes, Lord Huntingdon," replied the guards in unison as they surrounded Genevieve. Guy let the pistol drop to his side. When the guards had secured her hands behind her back, Gisborne walked up to her. Refusing to meet his eyes and staring blankly at his wounded shoulder, Genevieve was a picture of perfect defiance. Guy roughly pulled Gene's face up to look at him. Gene's anger and fury at Gisborne's betrayal were suddenly too much to control as she gathered all the saliva from her mouth and spit in the new Earl of Huntingdon's eye.

Gisborne responded to the slight in kind by using his good right hand to strike Gene with all his strength across the face. The force of the blow made her gasp as her knees buckled to the ground. The last words Gene heard before she lost consciousness was Guy's second order, "Guards, take Lady Rending and secure her in a private cell in the dungeon. Strip the cell and her of everything. Don't leave anything to chance. She's quite ingenious – for a woman that is."


	17. Genevieve and the Gaoler

**Thanks for the comments. Please keep them coming. I do not own any BBC characters – only my own creations, ie – Genevieve.**

The young guard paced back and forth in the dungeon nervously. Every time Tom reached one particular cell, he stopped and looked into it. In his short tenure as dungeon guard, he'd seen appalling methods of torture that was starting to affect his dreams at night. But, even this made him question the order of things.

An hour ago, Tom had been told to clean out the cell completely – no bits of broken rock, rats – dead or alive, or filth could remain. The guard thought this was odd. Part of the detriment of a dungeon was the horrid conditions. Maybe the cell was for someone of high birth and the stay in the dungeons was a mere formality till a misunderstanding was cleared up? The thought of guarding a man of rank made a lump in the guard's throat. Being brought up in the lower levels of society, he had a respectful fear of anyone in power. And now they were going to make him guard a knight or a lord? No, this was not right.

When the prisoner was brought to him, he was even more shocked. Lady Rending had been a part of castle life for months now. In fact her arrival had led to his getting the job. When she arrived at Sheriff Vasey's party and dispatched some of the guards, positions had to be filled. Tom had been one of the lucky few. He was told that Lady Rending was dangerous, but she had always treated him and other guards for that matter with a dignity and respect that was absent in other nobles. She even had food baskets sent to the grieving families. The baskets were anonymous but Tom had overheard the Lady giving instructions for the baskets and for their anonymity. Now the word spreading like a bad disease all over the castle was that the Lady had savagely murdered Vasey in the church, shooting and stabbing him repeatedly. Tom could hardly believe it. He knew she had killed guards with a new weapon, but he had never seen her in action. He knew that people could not kill nobles without strict retribution, but Tom still didn't like the idea of holding a man of noble birth in prison and liked even less having to hold a Lady.

The King's men had dragged an unconscious Lady Rending into the dungeon and dropped her unceremoniously onto the cold stone floor. Her hands and feet had been bound which Tom thought was a little bit of overkill. The slight woman could surely do no damage as long as her hands were bound. The King's guard had also informed him that Gisborne, the new made Earl of Huntingdon, was also the new Sheriff. When Tom was told the new Sheriff's first order was hold Lady Rending in the newly cleared cell, he breathed a sigh of relief. Surely this meant that the young woman would soon be cleared of these ridiculous charges. The poor girl must have fainted when confronted with the news of her accusations.

But, Tom's blood ran cold when the guards informed him that Sheriff Gisborne had also ordered Lady Rending to be stripped of all her clothes. He was far from comfortable with the order, but had to comply with it as all the King's Guard stood watching him to carry out the order. They claimed that it was for Tom's own protection. If the girl woke up in the middle of the procedure then there was no telling what she would do to her captors. That's what they said, but Tom thought that it was only a screen to hide their perverted desire to see Lady Rending unclothed.

Tom released her hands in order to remove her upper garments. An uneasy feeling in his gut told him that this was improper but he had to continue. Her tunic was dirty and sweaty from her fight with Jasper and when her scent hit his nostrils, Tom took a second to steady himself. His manhood awoke with a roar but he tried to hide that fact from the rest of the guards. He was surprised to find Lady Rending without normal upper undergarments associated with fine ladies. The sight of her well formed breasts and toned stomach had an effect on all the males in the dungeon as Tom could tell without looking that their breaths quickened. For all his attempts to be gentle and not to rouse the unconscious lady, Rending began to moan and come out of her sleep. Tom wanted to get this horrid job over with so he quickly removed the ties binding her legs and loosened the string on Lady Rending's trousers, pulling them off of her as gently as possible. The guards uttered a collective gasp as the rest of her beauty was revealed.

One of the King's guard walked up behind Tom, "Why don't we have a bit of fun, mate? Let's all have a go on her, eh?"

At this Tom sprung to his feet and drew his sword, "Were you instructed by Sheriff Gisborne or King John to have it off with her? Were you?"

The King's man stood there stunned. "No," was his hesitant reply.

"Then it doesn't happen, mate. In this jail, I'm responsible for everything that goes on and nothing happens unless Sheriff Gisborne or the King orders it. Now shove off. I've got things under control here."

The King's man eyed Tom cautiously. In the end, the guard listened to Tom's reason. King John had not ordered the woman to be used in that way and might become angry if the guards took that liberty with the woman. Besides, the King had said she was Sheriff Gisborne's toy and the King's man didn't want to take the risk that the new Sheriff was a sharing man.

The King's man motioned for the rest of his men to follow him as he left Lady Rending to the care of Tom.

When the King's men were gone, Tom looked down at the still semi-conscious girl. She was still moaning and had rolled over onto her side. Tom glimpsed at the beginnings of her scar and gently turned her over to expose the horrendous markings that marred her otherwise perfectly formed back. "Sweet Jesu," escaped his lips. How anyone could do that to a woman was beyond him. Pity for Lady Rending swept over him as he cradled her in his arms and carried her into the clean cell. As Tom laid her down on the cold stone floor, he was surprised to hear Lady Rending weakly whisper "Thank you" in his ear. He pulled back sharply to see the lady's eyes flutter open long enough to focus on his face before closing shut and losing consciousness again.

That had been an hour ago. Now Tom continued to pace back and forth on the dungeon floor growing more and more nervous. Every time he passed Lady Rending's cell, Tom stopped to see if the young woman had woken up yet. He tried to walk off his physical desire for the girl, but he was still as hard as the floors on which he walked. He went through in his mind all the different ways she might react when she finally wakes up. Crying, screaming, fainting again – these were all possibilities. He hoped she wouldn't cry but Tom put that option at the top of his list. He hated when women cried and the fact that he was now in this position to be the captor to the person who help put him in this position. But, whatever he did, he must get rid of his erection. Tom was not common like the King's man, and he would not let anything like that happen to Lady Rending. He was not a beast.

A soft moan brought him out of his own thoughts. Tom looked into the cell where Lady Rending was now waking up. He stepped out of the light where he could observe her without being seen. She sat up slowly and held her head in her hands for a few moments as if trying to shake off a headache. She turned her face to the light, and Tom almost gasped aloud as he saw the bruise forming on her right eye and cheek. Then she began a search of her cell. She ran her hands along every part of the walls and floors looking for something – what it was, the guard didn't know. Although obviously disappointed, Lady Rending moved on to another problem. A multitude of colds exist in the world and none seeps into a body quicker than that of a cold castle floor. It permeated every inch of the cell was finding its way into Rending's body - vulnerable due to her lack of protection that would normally be provided by her clothing. She ran her hands up and down her arms to warm herself, but it didn't stop her shivering. Then she did something completely unexpected to Tom by starting to alternate running in place and jumping up and down while moving her arms and legs back and forth.

The sight of this young, naked woman performing these athletic feats did nothing to calm Tom's libido. The hardly audible sound that escaped his lips was heard by Rending and made her stop cold.

"Who's there?"

Tom had expected to hear fear in her voice, but Lady Rending's tone was stable and calm.

"Your gaoler, m'lady." Tom stepped into the light to where he could be seen. He was surprised that his presence did not cause the lady to try to cover her modesty.

"Ah, yes. Tom, isn't it? Thank you, Tom. I appreciate you not leaving me in the lurches with the King's guard. And, stop calling me, 'm'lady'. It's Genevieve or Gene."

"I didn't think you was awake during all that. I'm just sorry that it might have caused you to be afraid. I don't let nothin' like that happen on my watch, m'lady."

Genevieve stood appraising her guard. "No, of course not. Not till the new Sheriff or the King commands it."

"That's not very fair, m'lady. You know that I have to do as I'm told, or I'll get the sack, or worse. I'll make you as comfortable as I can while this whole misunderstanding is cleared up."

She was staring with thought at the bars of her cell, "If you were really good at doing what you were told, you'd start calling me Genevieve." Then she paused, "What misunderstanding?"

"Well, the thought of you stabbing Sheriff Vasey to death – that's just absurd, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Of course it is. A lady like yourself. It don't seem possible that you could kill a man like that."

"A word of advice, Tom." Genevieve moved closer to the bars and beckoned him closer. They would be touching if the bars weren't in the way. She lowered her voice and said in a whisper, "In this world, things are rarely what they seem."

Tom couldn't believe the effect Genevieve was having on him. Without realizing it, Tom was reaching for the keys to the cell. Maybe he should help this poor woman after all?

Suddenly, a deep voice startled Tom. "Guard! I don't remember giving instructions on talking to the prisoner." Sheriff Gisborne emerged from the shadows. Although he spoke to Tom, his eyes never left Genevieve. "I'm sure you have a many things to do."

When a dazed Tom still stood unmoved, Gisborne turned his head and used a more direct approach, "Leave us!" Tom surrendered the key to the Sheriff and made his way out of the dungeon while Gisborne let himself into Genevieve's cell.

Tom did as he was told but hesitated at the entrance of the dungeon when he started hearing Genevieve's screams. He knew that Gisborne was dangerous man and that he was infamous with the serving girls, but Tom never thought that Gisborne would sink so low as this. He was unsure if the new Sheriff was actually raping the girl or merely beating her until he heard Gisborne's grunts getting louder and louder before finishing in a loud yell.

A voice startled Tom from behind, "Is this a private party? Or can anyone play?" Tom turned to see the King's messenger, Jasper, look knowingly at Genevieve's cell. Jasper grinned at Tom and threw him a wink before maneuvering Tom to the other side of the dungeon door and closing it with a solid bang.


	18. A Matter of Trust

Tom had a sinking feeling in his stomach as Jasper closed the door to the dungeon. After a few minutes, Genevieve's screaming began anew for a second time. For all his training, Tom's thoughts centered on how he could save Gene from this terrible ordeal. The only two men in there were the Sheriff and Jasper. He knew he could take Jasper, but he had his doubts about taking on Gisborne.

Soon the door opened again to reveal Sheriff Gisborne still out of breath from his recent exertions with his lop-side grin creasing his face. When he noticed that Tom still stood there, he shook his head and released a half-laugh.

"What is it about that woman that makes men risk everything they hold most dear?" said Gisborne almost to himself and stared off into space.

Tom stayed respectfully quiet for a few moments. After Gisborne remained silent, Tom began to get worried.

"My lord?"

Gisborne was shaken out of his present thought by Tom's question and then turned to him sharply, "I mean, you for example. You've seen her around the castle a few times, spoken to her for the less than a few hours, and yet you are almost willing to risk everything you have for a woman you know nothing about."

Gisborne moved closer into the man's face and dropped his voice to an intimate whisper. "Why? Because somewhere deep down in the bottom of your belly, you know she's something special. And she is something special, boy. Yes, very special indeed. Perhaps you'll want to find out for yourself after Jasper's done finding out how very special the slut is?"

Anger suddenly welled up in Tom and all he wanted to do was to strike down the new Sheriff, but his reason held a firm reign on his emotions. He could do nothing for the young woman if he was locked up in a cell too. No, there was a better way to do this. Gene's screams started again, and Gisborne looked back at the dungeon with an expression that Tom could have sworn was one of conflict and concern. However, the Sheriff shook off the look and climbed the stairs leading out of the dungeon without another word.

As Tom reentered the dungeon, he realized something was wrong. Everything had gone quiet from Genevieve's cell. Before Gene's scream's and Jasper's moans had echoed through the dungeon. Now the silence was eerily complete except for a cracking sound which was evenly timed at about 30 seconds apart.

Tom was afraid of what he'd see if he turned the corner and looked into the cell. Had Jasper killed the girl? Had Gene fainted from the onslaught of so much abuse? Was Jasper making her do something that had the effect of silencing her screams?

Tom finally could wait no longer as he moved himself to where he could see the entire cell. He struggled and failed to hold in a gasp as Jasper's naked broken body was sprawled out on the stone floor.

Jasper's chest was flush with the slabs, but his head was pointing over his shoulder at an impossible angle with his eyes still open and locked in the horrified surprise of his last moment. Genevieve was in the process of pulling on the dead man's discarded clothes but did not seem surprised when Tom discovered the scene. The snapping sound Tom could now name as Genevieve continued her process of returning to Jasper's body and breaking another bone every thirty seconds like clockwork. She was almost finished with his right hand and had moved on to his left. Her air was cold and detached. When she looked up at Tom, neither her lips nor eyes tried to excuse her actions.

"Well, are you going to get me out of here or what?"

Tom continued to stare in awe at the slight woman in front of him. How could she have caused this much damage to a man larger and stronger than her?

The gaoler began reaching for his keys again but stopped himself before putting them in the lock.

"So, did you kill Sheriff Vasey?"

Gene stopped herself right in the middle of breaking another of Jasper's bones and looked up. "Of course I did. I never lied to you, Tom. You are the one who insisted that I was a little innocent incapable of taking care of myself. But, I don't blame you. It's not your fault you think like that. It's this stupid bloody 13th century culture. On the whole, you've acted like an honorable gentleman, and I owe you a great deal."

Tom's expression was thoughtful but he remained silent.

Genevieve approached the bars of the cell and continued in a lower tone, "I'll owe you even more when you unlock this door and release me."

Still, Tom did not budge. Gene kept the same tone but changed her tactic, "You know what Jasper was doing to me, Tom. You heard my screams. This was self-defense."

Tom was still considering Gene's argument while she backed away from the cell door leaning against the wall. She suddenly appeared to be very tired.

The gaoler looked at her as he finally spoke, "If it was a case of self-defense, why didn't you kill Gisborne?"

Gene didn't miss a beat, "Gisborne was more guarded with me, and he was stronger than Jasper." She looked at Tom directly in the eyes but was the first to turn away.

"No, there's more to it than that. And, I'm not going to risk my neck for someone who don't tell the truth. So, tell me the truth and you can have your freedom."

Gene continued exasperated, "Tom, there's no time to tell you the truth. When King John discovers Jasper is dead, he'll order my execution. Free me now, and I promise to tell you the truth."

"I'm sorry, m'lady. But I need the truth, now."

Genevieve slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor and held her head in her hands. "You make it sound so simple: 'Tell the truth'. What do you do when you've been telling lies for so long that you're not even sure what the truth is any longer? What do you do when telling lies is all you are good at anymore? What do you do when every good thing you ever touch seems to crumble when you reach out to grasp it?" She raised her head and looked at Tom with silent tears flowing from her eyes. All the spirit and fight seemed leave Gene as she lay down on the floor as she turned her face away from Tom.

Tom's nervous hands steadied the keys as he attempted to open the door to her cell.

Suddenly the dungeon door sprang open with a bang, "Where the deuce is Jasper? Huntingdon, are you sure he came down here?" King John strode into the dungeon looking for his advisor.

Tom stood to one side to let Gisborne and the King pass.

"What would he have wanted down here, Huntingdon?"

Gisborne's responded with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, of course, your bit's down here isn't she? Very good. Wise place to keep her till she's under control."

Tom stepped up to be seen, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid that Sir Jasper is dead. He attacked the Lady Rending, and she killed him before I could come to his aid."

While King John looked into the cell, Gisborne kept his eyes on Tom. "How did she escape?"

King John answered for him, "Escape? What do you mean escape, Huntingdon? The woman's still in the cell. Open your eyes. At least you have good guards posted. If she had escaped, it would have come down very bad on you. As it is, We still have her so We can have an execution at dawn. No hanging though, Huntingdon. We bring an executioner with Us everywhere We go. Never know when he will be needed, you know. He's a marvel with an axe. It should only take him three or four swings to chop her head off."

Gisborne's stunned expression was not lost on the King. "We are sorry that you have to lose your pet, but some animals are too dangerous to be allowed to live. Surely you'll be able to find a more docile breed, Huntingdon. By the way, We will send some of Our guards to assist your lot till dawn. Wouldn't want her getting away now would we?"

Gisbourne looked straight into the King's eyes, "No, your Majesty."

King John left and Gisborne made sure that he was out of earshot before venting his anger. He took a surprised Tom by the front of his uniform and slammed him against the wall. A flood of words, questions, and finally tears were released from Gisborne's distraught body.

"You. You stupid man. Bloody. Stupid. Fool. Why didn't you get her out? Why didn't you trust her? Why didn't you save her?"

All Tom could stammer out was, "All I asked her was to tell me the truth. Then she just turned around and laid down. She hasn't moved for minutes."

"What!" Guy suddenly grabbed the keys in the guard's possession. Tom surrendered them without a struggle as Guy hurriedly unlocked the cell door running to Genevieve and catching her up in his arms. He carried her into the light, and Tom could see that her body hung limp and that her eyes refused to open. A small bottle had fallen when she was picked up and Guy grabbed and examined it.

Guy had recognized some of the writing and let out a groan of despair. He searched the rest of Jasper's clothes that were now on Gene's body. If the poison was there, then the antidote was there. That's one of the things Guy had learned about in their nightly study sessions about Gene's world. Her lot was always prepared for every eventuality and that meant both poison and cure should be there.

Tom watched with wonder as Guy found a small glass tube with a long, thin metal end. Guy jabbed the metal end into Genevieve's upper arm. A moment of agonizing silence hung in the air when suddenly Gene screeched and gasped for breath. She reached out to Guy reflexively as her brain tried to catch up with what was happening to her body. When Genevieve realized what that Guy had brought her back to life, not thankfulness but anger was Guy's reward.

"You son-of-a bitch! Why did you bring me back? You sick fuck! Do you want to watch me squirm in a cell all night only to get my head chopped off at dawn?"

Genevieve's verbal attacks kept coming as finally she started to physically lash out at him with her fists. But, Guy responded by clamping her arms down to her side and silencing her rants with a hard kiss. Soon her struggles faded as her arms started pulling Guy closer to her instead of pushing him away. Sobs over took her as Guy rested her head on his chest and his chin on the top of her head.

Tom was starting to feel like an eavesdropper, but he couldn't pull himself away from the scene he was watching. Guy stroked Gene's hair while the words flowed out of him, "I can't lose you. I can lose Marian, I can lose my position, but I cannot lose you. Nothing matters now but you."

Genevieve looked up at Guy, her eyes widening, "No. You promised. I explained everything to you that morning in the pub, and you promised to follow my instructions to the end. You cannot go back on that now. You cannot."

"But, you've killed Vasey and Jasper. The threat to the King and to England is gone. Why can't I save you now?"

"This is not just about them or England. There has always been more to this than I could tell you. You must follow my instructions – even if that means letting me die."

Guy bent his head down for a second and then looked back into Gene's eyes, "Without you, I don't want to live. I thought I knew what Robin was feeling when he lost Marian, I thought that the pain I felt was the same as his, but I was wrong. I don't know how he endures it. I know that I could not endure it if you are gone."

"He endures it because he must. He knows that he is needed and that the world is bigger than his heartbreak." Gene reached her hand up to stroke Guy's face and kiss his lips, "You have trusted me in the past, Guy. Trust me now. Do not be reckless with your own life."

Guy held her close. "I will keep my promise, Gene."

She pulled away slightly from him, "Then hand me Marian's dagger and let me go out on my own terms. I know you always keep it with you. I cannot bear to meet my end at King John's whim and the executioner's axe."

Guy gasped. How she knew about Marian's dagger, he didn't know for he had had it sewn into the lining of his jacket so that he would always have it with him. But he ripped the lining and pulled out the dagger from his coat. He looked down at it remembering all the times Marian had worn it and wondering how many times it had actually been used.

But before Genevieve could claim it, Guy withdrew it from her reach. "No, there is another way – if you trust me." Guy's gaze pleaded with her to trust him. He had trusted her so many times surely he had earned some trust in return.

Gene mutely nodded. Guy kissed her brow and hurried out of the cell closing and locking it behind him. He grabbed Tom again and forced his face into the bars of the cell where he could not help but see Genevieve.

"Look at her and listen to me. You could have helped, but you didn't. Now you will help her or tomorrow will be your last dawn as well as hers. Take this dagger to Robin Hood. Tell him that Gisborne wants to meet at the pub where he discovered his traitor's identity. Tell him he can bring as many men as he likes, but I will be there alone at midnight."

Tom swallowed hard and nodded his agreement. He didn't know what he had walked into but his guilt in not helping Lady Rending fortified his determination to see it through. He took the dagger from Gisborne and left the dungeon without another word.

As Gene heard Guy's plan, she closed her eyes and hung her head. She didn't know all of Guy's plan but anything involving Robin Hood added an element of uncertainty. This was reckless, and they both knew it. But, Genevieve also knew that Guy would not be stopped so she simply accepted it.

They had come to a point beyond words. Gene stood up and walked over to where Guy stood at the door of the cell. Genevieve and Guy's hands entwined with each other's through the bars of the cell trying to have just a few more moments of closeness before the arrival of King John's guards.


	19. Of Egos and Pride

I do not own any rights to BBC characters – only the one's I've created myself. Thanks to all of you who keep reading and especially to those who keep me going with your kind reviews. Please keep them coming.

Midnight was nearing when Gisborne approached the pub where he and Alan had had so many meetings. The world of those meetings seemed like another age – before Marian's death, before Genevieve's arrival, before the coming of King John. Yet Guy did not look back with yearning for those days. Then he was conflicted and at war with himself, unsure of who he was and what he wanted. Then he was tormented with his love for a woman who could not love him. Now he had found his direction and his purpose in Genevieve – the only woman who had loved him regardless of the countless crimes of which he was guilty. Perhaps it was because she had a checkered past herself, but for whatever reason, Guy's thoughts of the future now centered on this woman. Home was no longer a grand house on a vast estate. Home was Genevieve.

Guy didn't like cutting the time so close, but he had backtracked on himself several times after leaving the castle. He couldn't afford to be followed by any of the King's men. Gisborne had used little tricks that Genevieve had taught him in order to ensure that he was not followed. He allowed himself a brief grin as he thought back to all the things he had learned from this strange woman. She had passed on her survival skills to Guy, and he was now using them to help save her life. The irony was not lost on him.

Guy broke from his reverie. Genevieve was running out of time, but that did not give Guy the laxity to be sloppy. As he approached the door, he spotted Alan out of the corner of his eye hidden in the shadows of the alleyway. This was a good sign and settled Guy's nerves. His biggest fear in this venture was that Robin would refuse to show up. The sight of Robin's man meant that Robin could not be far away.

Gisborne entered the darkened pub to find himself grabbed from behind and a dagger put to his throat. In his ear he heard Little John's voice, "Do NOT move." Gisborne complied with the command while Much quickly moved in and relieved Guy of his sword, nervously searching and failing to find another weapon. Little John maneuvered Gisborne into a chair roughly shoving him into it. Alan reappeared, lighting and holding a torch at the top end of a long table.

The illumination revealed Robin sitting at the head of a long table with Gisborne positioned at the opposing end. Robin had tried to kill him numerous times in retaliation for Marian's death, but ever since Gene's arrival, the attacks had been less frequent. Guy had been so distracted with Genevieve that he had never had much time to reflect on this. But the hatred in Robin's eyes gave no doubt that he had neither forgotten nor forgiven Guy's murderous actions.

Fear started to churn in Guy's stomach. Gene's fate was now a pawn in the wills of these two enemies. Guy remained silent, and Robin was starting to get impatient.

"Come on Lord Huntingdon, Sheriff of Nottingham," Robin said with a sneer of Guy's new titles, "What do you want? You've been truthful so far about the terms of this meet. I can't help wondering why. It is highly out of character for you. So you must want something very important. The question is how do you think that I'm going to give you anything you want instead of just killing you here and now?"

Before Genevieve, Guy's ego would have gotten in the way of asking his enemy for help as it almost did when Vasey had disappeared. But Genevieve had changed everything. So Guy ignored the sneer at his new titles because he cared nothing about them now. Being called Lord Huntingdon and Sheriff of Nottingham made him feel hollow. The title meant nothing if he couldn't have Genevieve by his side. All the power in the world meant nothing if he couldn't save the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered now except getting Robin's help to save her – not his ego – not his pride – not anything.

Gisborne was very careful about taking his time and making sure that Robin heard him correctly. "I – need – your – help, Locksley. Lady Genevieve Rending has murdered Vasey, which I'm sure you know about. But now she has murdered Jasper, the King's personal advisor. The King has ordered her to go under the axe at dawn. The King has also intimated that it will not be a single blow. The Lady will suffer before she dies. This Lady has done the people of Nottingham and you a great service by the deaths of these men. Surely, she does not deserve to die like this?"

With this information looks started going back and forth between Robin's men. They remembered that Lady Rending had come weeks earlier asking for Robin's promise not to harm King John. They had also heard of Gisborne's relationship with her. Now they looked to Robin, unsure of what his reaction would be. Gisborne's argument was sensible, but Robin was also set against doing anything for the man who had taken away from him his house, his title, and the woman he loved. Marian's death still hung in the air between them. Robin would not make this easy on Gisborne.

"So your new bit of rough has gotten herself into trouble, has she?" Robin smirked. He wanted to make this as humiliating as possible for the man he hated most in the world. Then his tone turned cold, "She's your girlfriend, Gisborne. Why can't you save her pretty little neck like you did once before? You know, your little heroic rescue in the snow. Yes, I've heard stories of you and your new hussy. Apparently you two just about shook the foundations loose at Locksley. I thought you'd be more careful with your new house."

Gisborne's face reddened. How could Robin know so much about his life with Gene? But, Robin wasn't finished yet.

"You know her little escapade in the woods? She orchestrated it all. From fawning all over Vasey to allow her out of the castle, to being tied up to that oak tree. It was all her plan – every part of it. Why? Well, she wanted to see what a real man was like. She wanted to see me, Gisborne."

Expecting to see Guy in a state of hurt and disbelief, Robin wanted Guy to relive the betrayals he had experienced with Marian, from the discovery that she was the Nightwatchman and to her ultimate declaration of her feelings for Robin, Marian's lies had brought hurt and uncertainty to Guy's soul. Robin wanted to bring those same feelings back now. But, to Hood's surprise, Gisborne remained calm.

"Except for that last bit of fantasy, Hood, I know all about that because she told me."

Robin started to lose his calm as he leaned further and further across the table. "Did she tell you she that she let Vasey have his way with her and that afterward she offered us all a ride?" Robin's eyes widened hoping that Gisborne would take the bait.

Guy's rage flamed as he tried to launch himself across the table at Hood. But before he could, Little John had brought his staff across Guy's chest. At the same time, Much had flung himself in front of Robin to stop him from attacking Gisborne.

"Master! This will not bring Marian back!"

Little John joined in, "Robin, stop. This is not what we do. We do NOT tell lies."

At this Gisborne relaxed, knowing the falsehood of Robin's last statement calmed him as well as the fact that Robin's men were not completely with him. Better to bring the matter back to the point rather than giving in to Robin's taunts.

"It's not as if I'm not offering anything in return, Locksley. As Sheriff I can help protect the people of Nottingham from the King. I can help make things easier for the people here. The King will go back to London soon, and I can start helping people instead of hurting them. But, I need you to rescue Lady Rending before dawn. She cannot be allowed to die, and I cannot be implicated."

At this Little John released Gisborne, and Robin shrugged off Much.

Robin shot back, "Why? Afraid to lose your new position? You can't be much of a man if you're not willing to risk everything for the woman you love. Oh, that's right, you usually murder the women you love, don't you?"

Guy ignored that last jab and turning his head in conflict with how much to tell Robin. "I don't care about the position. But, I've made a promise to her. She says that there is something bigger than her life at stake. I know her well enough to respect her wishes. She is willing to die rather than have me implicated in her rescue. For some reason, she thinks that it is important that I live – even if it is without her."

"So, the cruelest thing to do would be to let her die, isn't it Gisborne? Just like the cruelest thing you've ever done to me is to take Marian away from me. Choice is pretty obvious."

Gisborne raised himself up to his full height. "Only if you've become what you claim to hate the most, Locksley. But you will rescue her. You will do it because it is the right thing to do, because it is what Marian would have you do, because you are Robin Hood."

Robin remained silent as Gisborne's words sank into him. Guy continued through Robin's silence, "Genevieve is guarded now not just by castle guards, but by the King's men. You will need to be clever and careful."

Gisborne turned to leave but Robin called after him. "What if we attempt it and fail, will you still hold to your promise of helping the people of Nottingham?"

Guy looked back at each of Robin Hood's gang. "As long as I am Sheriff, Robin, I will keep my promise." He turned and left without further explanation.

All of Robin's men looked on as their leader allowed Gisborne to walk out of the darkened pub unhindered and untouched. After all of this time, they were surprised that Robin let Gisborne leave without the slightest hint of retribution.

Much was the first to speak, "Master, what will we do? I know you hate Gisborne, but we cannot let the Lady die like this."

"Why?" Robin spat back. "Marian is dead. Gisborne should feel what I feel."

Little John was not convinced by Robin's reasoning, "Gisborne I hate. But, if we do this, the people of Nottingham could have hope again."

Robin, frustrated at the descent of two of his men, turned to the former traitor, "Alan, what do you think?" Finally addressing the only member of the gang who remained still and quiet during the whole meeting with Gisborne.

"Robin, not to be funny, but I'm the last one you should ask," said Alan nervously, but Robin continued to stare at him. "Alright, I think Giz was bein' truthful. If he had wanted to capture and torture us, he could'a done it here. There's no reason for him to let us go here only to try to trap us in the castle. It don't make sense. I've never seen 'im like that before. But, just 'cause he's changed his ways don't mean that he's cleared of all the thing's he's done wrong. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I'll back you, Robin, – whatever you decide."

With those words, Robin lunged for Little John's staff which was easily grappled from the big man due to the surprise of Robin's attack. Robin brought the heavy length of wood squarely on top of Little John's head. The huge man fell to the floor of the pub with a thud. It was all over before Much realized what was happening. He reached for his sword but could not bear to use it against his master. Robin didn't care to attack Much either so he glanced to Alan who understood what he wanted. Alan strode up to Much and punched him as hard as he could before Much knew what was going on. Much fell to the ground, and Alan shook his hand from the impact.

"He's tougher than he looks. Who knew?"

"Never mind that now, Alan. Grab some rope and tie them up." A dark smile crossed Robin's lips, "We've got work to do."


	20. Robin's Revenge

**Thanks for those who keep reading. All of your comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for your words of encouragement and support.**

Since Guy's departure from her cell and the arrival of King John's men, Genevieve's mood had steeply worsened. She had always been prepared to meet her end. In her business, those who weren't prepared to die at any moment were just kidding themselves. Before this mission, Gene's purpose was clear. She had a job to do, and she did it to the best of her ability. But, Gene's heart was conflicted now. She dreaded the completion this mission – almost hoping that it would be her last. What she wanted was to just stop and runaway with Guy – something that was clearly not a part of the mission. The agent in her knew what she had to do, but the woman in her wept because she knew the consequences of it. If she failed, she would lose Guy – the man loved more than anything in the world. Yet, even if she were successful, they would never have their happy little ending.

Guy's decision to meet with Robin Hood had been reckless – more reckless than he imagined. But, Gisborne wouldn't be swayed and Genevieve hadn't had the strength to argue. The reality that Guy cared so much for her was frightening. In fact, part of her wished that Robin would not show for the meet. Part of her almost looked favorably at the thought of the executioner's axe. It might be easier than living through the night and being the one to tell Guy the second reason for her mission. Her world was quickly closing in on her, and it had nothing to do with the four walls of her cell.

The door to the dungeon opened and two old serving women came in with trays of food. It was a cold night, and the women wore shawls that covered their hair. Keeping their heads lowered, the King's men looked through the tray and took out the best bits for themselves before allowing the women into Genevieve's cell and turning back to their conversation.

Gene was sitting on the floor in the furthest corner of the cell. The old women set the trays down and lingered for a moment. Genevieve stared straight ahead refusing to look up, "Well, Robin, is Guy dead?"

"No," replied Robin in a low voice. He kept his attention on Gene while Alan focused on the guards. To no one's surprise except the guards, they all slowly slumped to the floor unconscious. As soon as the last one was down, Robin took out Marian's dagger toying with the small curved blade hoping to get Gene's attention.

Genevieve ignored the guards, but breathed a sigh of relief at Robin's news and finally looked up at him. "Good, at least he lives. So, that dagger must mean you're here to kill me. That's the best way to get back at Guy, isn't it? He killed the woman you loved, so you kill the woman he loves. In your mind, I'm sure that it's the fair thing to do. But, I must admit, it seems a bit juvenile to me – a bit beneath you, Robin."

Robin looked down at the young woman. He'd seen grown men in battle knowing that they would die show more fear than the young woman in front of him. "Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No, at least not as much as I'm afraid to live."

Robin took a moment to process Gene's words before letting his sarcasm fly. "Why? Have you actually lied to your little Gisborne about something? And he was so sure of your loyalty. Don't tell me you really fancy me?"

Genevieve refused to rise to Robin's taunts and remained calm. "You're always so fucking glib, Robin. I wouldn't fancy you if you were the last thing with testicles on the face of the earth. Not every woman who sees you gets wet at the sight of you. I know that's a shock, but you've got to learn it sometime. In fact, if you weren't such a lady's man, you and your beloved Marian could be happy in Locksley right now with at least one brat and one on the way. Did you ever think about how things would have been different if you had just come home, settled down, and married her? She loved you when you came back, but you thought you had to use your tired old tricks that you'd been using on all the women from the Holy Lands to Calais. You can blame Guy all you want for Marian's death. But don't believe for a minute that you didn't have a part in it or couldn't have prevented it."

"How do you know this? How do you know about our other future?"

"Well, I've seen it, haven't I? And, I told you that there are other countries that have the ability to time travel. A foreign agent came back telling you of the two futures. He persuaded you to choose the one with Marian. Yes, you were happy, but the effect on the psyche of England was disastrous. An England without the legend of Robin Hood is unthinkable."

"So, what happened this time?" said Robin, his anger slowly rising. "Why didn't I meet this agent this time?"

"Well, let's just say that I got to him first." Genevieve let loose a half laugh, "Now that puts you in a bind, doesn't it? Kill me for my sins killing Guy's spirit in the process or let me live and have me possibly kill his spirit for you. Of course, I could be lying. I do happen to be quite good at that. So, Robin, the choice is yours: what are you going to do?"

Robin jerked Genevieve from the floor of the cell throwing her against the wall. He grabbed her by the chin and brought Marian's dagger level with her eye lightly grazing the blade on her delicate pale skin. "Bitch, I think you've just about given me the best of both worlds."

* * *

Guy had returned to the castle hours ago, but had yet to walk by the dungeon. He didn't need to be down there when Robin Hood showed up. Guy kept thinking "when" and not "if". He couldn't consider the fact that Robin would not show up to save Genevieve. He couldn't consider that Robin might betray him because he simply couldn't conceive of a world without Gene.

Finally, Guy's need to see Genevieve got the better of him. He strode towards the dungeon with his sword at the ready. Night was quickly turning into morning. If Robin would not save Gene, then Guy would and hang the consequences. The halls of the castle were eerily quiet save for a few servants getting ready for the new day. Two old serving wenches turned the corner towards the kitchen as Guy opened the door to the dungeon.

The torches had been allowed to burn down so the light was dimmer than usual, and Guy had to go further into the dungeon before his sight could function properly. Seeing the incapacitated guards, Guy's heart leapt. Robin had been there and was surely in the process of spiriting Genevieve out of the castle now. He checked the guards to find that they only slept. At least Robin was smart enough not to kill King John's men. Guy looked into the darkened cell but could see nothing in the low light.

Guy turned to go when he heard a sound come from underneath his boot. The squish was familiar to him, but it didn't make any sense. Guy looked down to find a sticky substance slowly oozing out of the cell. No, this wasn't right. None of the guards were injured. In fact they were starting to wake up. It couldn't be what he thought it was. Guy grabbed what was left of a torch and knelt down to examine a dark substance that had made a puddle on the floor. He dabbed his finger in it and brought it up to his nose. The smell of blood was unmistakable. Guy maneuvered the torch to get a better look into the cell letting out a strangled cry as the light revealed Genevieve, Lady Rending, collapsed on the floor and covered in blood.

Guy raced to her side without thought to the blood he was getting on his clothes. Guy called to Gene with all his heart, held her with all his tenderness, but no amount of tears of sorrow and rage could make Genevieve open her eyes again. Her broken body seemed to ooze more and more blood every time Guy shifted her to a different position. The blood came from her stomach flowing from Jasper's usurped clothes. Guy knew there was no use trying to close the wound as the extent of blood lost and Gene's stiffened body told the story of her death.

Suddenly, something gleamed out of the corner of Guy's eye. He reached over and retrieved Marian's dagger – the one he had sent to Hood as a sign to meet. Well, Robin's meaning was loud and clear. Robin had wanted revenge for Marian's death, and he had achieved it. The cold numbness that Guy had felt at Marian's passing was nothing like the fire that raged in his stomach now. Everything he saw was coated in Gene's blood and his heart felt as if it would burst from his chest any moment. Robin had been his enemy before, but now, Guy swore that he would avenge Gene's death. And not just Robin – no, all of Robin's gang would pay if he had to hunt them down one by one himself.

By this time, the guards were awake and considering the crazed looking Sheriff of Nottingham who was covered in blood and holding a bloody dagger. One guard raced out of the dungeon while one of the braver men approached Gisborne, "It's alright now m'Lord, give me the dagger and step away from the body."

Gisborne couldn't believe his ears. The imbeciles actually thought that he had murdered Genevieve!

But before he could respond, King John barged into the dungeon, "What's all this, Huntingdon? Couldn't wait till dawn could you? Well, man, you should have just told me you wanted to kill the bitch yourself – and then We would at least been able to watch. Now Our morning's entertainment has all gone to Hell."

All a stunned Gisborne could get out was, "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I don't know what came over me."

"Yes, quite. All the same, We will have to reconsider your post as Sheriff. Must have someone who can follow orders after all. You'll still keep the title of Lord Huntingdon and be temporary Sheriff until We send you somebody new. Shouldn't take more than a fortnight for him to come up from London. Now We will be off before dawn. Nothing keeping us here now."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you, Your Majesty."

With that King John and his guards left Gisborne alone in the blood and the sweat to deal with his fallen love, his anguished heart, and his unstoppable rage. How many minutes passed as Guy continued to stroke Gene's hair trying to wipe the blood off of her face he couldn't tell. Time had stopped for him as surely as it had stopped for Genevieve. For the first time in his life, Guy felt truly and completely lost.

Slowly a shadow crossed in front of the torch blocking out the only light in the dungeon. A smooth, satisfied voice almost purred, "Well, well, Gisborne. Now that you know what it's like, losing the woman you love, do you have anything to say to me?" Robin stood tall and proud with a smirk on his face.

Guy looked up with cold steel in his eyes grabbing the first weapon he could find – Marian's dagger. Poised to launch himself at Robin like a coiled viper, Guy was stopped by Gene's body suddenly jerking and gasping for breath. Guy stared in disbelief – no one could lose that much blood and live. But, as Guy forced away the clothes from Gene's chest to check for a heart beat, he discovered a large cloth pack that oozed blood. Guy examined her chest and stomach, but no wound, scar or scratch marred her.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Hood?"

"Oh, no joke, Gisborne, not yet. That should come when your little hussy tells you what she's afraid to tell you. You know, she is so scared to tell you something that she was happy when she thought I'd kill her. She actually took the drink from me and downed it when she thought it was poison. The packet of pig's blood was just a show for you and the King. Mind you, it was a hard job undressing your comatose girl friend, but I managed it somehow. I hope you don't mind if I stick around to find out what the big secret is. I hate not knowing the end of a mystery – especially if it's one that you won't like."


	21. Genevieve's Betrayal

**I do not own any BBC characters - only the ones I create, Genevieve, etc. Thanks to all the readers who keep coming back and welcome to all the new readers. Please keep your reviews coming - especially on this chapter. Thanks alot. **

As Genevieve came back to her senses, disappointment filled her. Wanting, attempting, and being denied death twice in the same day was having its effect on her. Her temples pounded, her sinuses burned, her body ached and her back arched as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the cell floor. It was like suffering from a bad case of the flu. She'd never felt so weak, yet she knew this was the moment she needed to be her strongest.

Alert enough to realize that she still lay in her cell, two distinct voices slowly became clear for Gene. Their arguing was irritating. Their voices pounded in her head with a dull echo.

"I'm not being tricked this time, Hood, by your lies. Gene is hiding nothing from me. Get out of here now, and I'll let you live." Guy's voice was gruff and full of emotion.

Robin's voice was the exact opposite – mocking, jovial, cool. "Forget it, I'm staying till I find out what your girl has to tell you. I wouldn't miss this show for anything!"

Their voices continued back and forth for some minutes with a third voice, Alan's, butting in saying, "I'm not being funny, but shouldn't we get her out of here before more guards show up?"

Gene crawled towards the noise trying to raise herself up on the door of the cell. She succeeded in pulling up to the middle bar before getting their attention. All three men turned in shock to the force of will the woman displayed. While it was a struggle to get the words out, her voice was weak but still assertive, "Get me to Guy's room – quickly and without anyone seeing me. All three of you are coming. Now, help me up."

Guy was the first to Gene's side with a supportive arm around her waist. "Love, let me help you. I can carry you."

Gene allowed herself a moment to lean herself into Guy enjoying his closeness, his strength, and the knowledge that for the moment he was still her Guy. "And alert the first guard that sees us that I'm still alive? I don't think so. Robin's plan has the King believing that I'm dead. That's how it needs to stay."

Guy nodded his understanding while Robin gathered his discarded disguise tossing it at Gene, but caught by Guy. "Hurry-up. Dress in this."

Gisborne deposited Genevieve in a chair and started helping pull the disguise over her clothes.

Gene's voice seemed to strengthen as she took charge, "Good. Guy, go first, Alan and I will go next, Robin will take the rear and ensure that we are not followed." Gene turned and addressed Robin, "If I'm discovered, promise me that you'll finish me off. I can't go through this again."

Robin grimly nodded, "I will."

Guy was about to protest when Alan chimed in, "But only if absolutely needed, right Robin? About time there was a plan. Let's go."

But before Guy could head out of the door, Genevieve pulled him down to her kissing him fiercely. Guy wrapped his hands in Gene's auburn hair kissing her back suddenly oblivious to the audience before him.

Robin and Alan grimaced at the visual images the two were creating. Alan finally coughed, "Gizzy, com'on, we ain't got all day."

The lovers pulled away from each other, neither one embarrassed about what had passed between them. Guy brushed Gene's cheek one last time with his hand and before turning and leaving the dungeon.

Now it was Robin's turn to comment, "What do you see in that man, Genevieve?"

"That's an easy question, Locksley: myself." She smiled a private smile and kept the rest of her thoughts in the silence.

Robin finished putting the rest of the old woman disguise on Gene. Supported by Alan, Genevieve simply appeared to be an old serving wench being helped by another along the passageways.

Robin followed the two darting from shadow to shadow as they made their progress through the castle. His bow at the ready and an arrow notched, if Gene was discovered, he was ready to keep his promise.

Finally reaching Guy's chambers, he ushered the three in quickly then locked the door. He claimed an exhausted Genevieve in his arms setting her down in a cushioned chair by the fire he had just started but not before using the chance for closeness to place tender kisses on her face and lips. Her weakened state worried him. Guy left her long enough to pour a cup of wine. When Guy brought it to her lips, she sipped eagerly at first only to push it away.

"No wine, Guy. I just can't drink at the moment."

"You must drink or eat something, love. You're so weak – you're shaking."

Genevieve shrugged off his concern, "I'll be fine. Really. I need to finish this mission – come what may. Guy, underneath your mattress is sealed packet. Get it."

Gisborne looked at her questioningly but complied with her request. The packet was light and thin easily handled. "When did you put this here?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't shopping the morning after I bound you to my bed," Gene replied with a weak grin. Alan and Robin exchanged glances with raised eyebrows but remained silent.

"Remember, love, the best place to hide things are right under people's noses. Couldn't get much closer to you than your very own room, could I?" Gene looked queasy again. She would have thrown up a second time if there had been anything left on her stomach.

Guy made to hand Gene the packet, but she shook her head. "No, Guy. You open it. It concerns you anyway." Gene turned her gaze to the fire as Gisborne opened the light package.

Careful not to damage any of the contents, Guy took his time. When it was finally open, Guy pulled a series of strange papers from the packet. He looked at one for a moment before switching to the next one, then the next. Finally he leaned against a short dresser for support and ran his hand across his mouth in disbelief. Even though Guy had been taught about Gene's world, he was not prepared for this.

"Witchcraft. How can I be there when I don't remember being there?" Guy handed Alan the papers which he took reluctantly. Robin and Alan looked on in amazement. An exact image of Guy was on the paper. Well, it was Guy but then again it wasn't. Guy's face and body was leaner with short hair, thin sideburns, clean-shaven face, and strange clothing of a white collared shirt and dark suit.

"That's easy, Guy. The man in the pictures is not you." Genevieve spoke, still not looking at Guy. "It's your grandson, well several generations on of course. In fact, he is a direct male line descendent. That's quite rare, you know," Gene added almost to herself.

"So this is my grandson?"

"Yes, one Lucas North."

"North – not Gisborne? But I thought you said he was direct male line from me?

"I did, yes. Let me explain. You never thanked Robin for saving Seth, the babe you had with Annie, did you? No, of course not, but you do owe him a great deal of thanks. Out of all the other children you will sire, legitimate or otherwise, Seth's line is the only one that will make it to the 21st century. When Annie left here, she settled down, found a nice young man named North, and lived out the rest of her life. Annie changed her name when she married, and Seth never knew the truth."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

Genevieve finally faced Guy. "This is the second reason why I came to this time. I came for you, Guy. I need your help and no one else can help me."

Guy took back the pictures from Alan and Robin, reexamining them. "Go on."

"Lucas is not only a TIMEr, like myself, but he's our man in MI5, the internal British intelligence service. He follows MI5's agenda which is mostly the same as ours. But when we need information as to what MI5 is doing, then he is our eyes, ears, and muscle if needs be. He is a skillful spy, a good man, and a credit to you, Guy. In the year 2000, Lucas's MI5 cover was blown and he was captured by Russian spies."

"If this Lucas was so good, how'd he get caught?" chimed in Alan. Guy threw him a warning look, but said nothing.

"He was betrayed. We don't know by whom. From 2000 to 2004, Lucas endured the harshest conditions and the most extreme tortures, but he never cracked, never gave information to the Russians," Gene stopped, pausing to find the right words to continue, but she seemed lost. "In 2004, in the middle of being tortured, Lucas's heart stopped. He died."

"I don't understand. You said you were from 2008. All the things that we talked about were from 2008. Why did his death start to concern you four years after it happened?"

"By 2008 both MI5 and TIME realized the importance of Lucas and his information. Even the appearance that Lucas was alive and the illusion that his information was still active would be an asset to us. That's what your first mission would be – to take over Lucas's identity continuing to work for MI5 and TIME. Remember the terms of our agreement, Guy? You would help me in return for me taking you to 2008. These were your terms not mine. You were wanted to escape this time in any way possible. I gave you the out you wanted at the same time as testing your abilities."

"So everything has been a test?"

"Yes, testing not only do you have the physical capability to undergo the rest of the training but can you follow orders, can you make decisions under pressure."

"Did I pass?" Every word that Guy uttered kept getting calmer and colder.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't."

"And our relationship was just a means to an end?"

"You have never been "just" anything to me, Guy."

Gisborne shook he head in disbelief. He was starting to prefer Marian's betrayal than that of Genevieve's. At least Marian had betrayed him with another man. Gene's betrayal cut deeper and stung harsher than Marian's. Marian had been passionate about her betrayal. He couldn't stand how matter of fact Gene was in discussing what had happened between them. The Gene he loved thought things through, but she was never this callous about other people's lives.

"And what about Lucas? If he was one of your own, why didn't you do something to help him?" Guy was spiteful and accusing.

That unexpected question broke through Gene's calm reserve. "You know nothing about what I've done for Lucas. Don't pretend that because I've lied to you out of necessity that you get to play the injured one here. You were itching to become part of my world only because you had fucked up your own so much. If I hadn't come along, you'd die of liver poisoning within two years from your drinking and that's if Robin didn't get you first." Her voice and anger rose with each word.

"Just because you're from the future doesn't mean that you don't have to answer for you actions."

The anger that was rising in Genevieve finally broke as she threw the only thing she had within her reach, the wine goblet that Guy had brought her. The wine flew everywhere, and the goblet hit Guy on the temple before clattering to the floor.

"You want the truth? You hypocritical, son-of-a-bitch. The truth is that as soon as I heard that Lucas was dead I broke all protocols and went back in time to save him. I've gone back so many times I've lost count. I held him in my arms and watched him die over and over. I've even gone back to prevent his capture. It still didn't work. He still died on the same day and I couldn't bring him back. So don't pretend you care so much about a man you never met – a man who might never have existed if you had succeeded in killing your own son by leaving him out in the forest." By this point, Gene was in tears and Guy stood looking at the woman he loved realizing how little he really knew about her.

"You love Lucas, don't you?" Robin had been quiet through the whole discussion but now spoke.

Both Guy and Genevieve turned to look at Robin. Tears streaked the dirt on her face, "I did, but it's not what you think. We were never lovers. Lucas was too in love with his wife to look at another woman. It didn't stop me loving him. It didn't stop me from breaking the rules in my attempts to save him. It didn't keep me from falling in love with Guy." She turned to address Gisborne, "I do love you, Guy. I took the mission out of necessity. I tried to keep everything strictly business, but I fell in love with you. This was my worst fear, you know. I was willing to risk everything for a man who didn't love me. Now I'm willing to lose everything just to keep you from hating me. That's why Robin's 'poison' looked so attractive. I'd rather be dead keeping your love than alive suffering your hate." Gene looked up at Guy and waited for his response.

Guy was silent for a time before addressing Robin, "Hood, if you choose, you have till dawn to get this woman out of the castle. If she is still here after that or if I ever cross her path again, her life will be forfeit." Guy crossed the floor and left the room without giving Genevieve a backwards glance.


	22. Plans, Jumps, & Duels

**I do not own any BBC characters - only my own creations - Genevieve. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep the comments coming.**

Genevieve watched Guy storm out of his quarters without looking back at her. "Typical. So fucking typical," Gene released through gritted teeth. "Well, Robin, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure knowing you, but seeing as I've cocked up half of my mission and just lost the only man I ever truly loved, I won't delude either of us. I wish I'd never come to this backwater century." Gene let out a heavy sigh, "Come on, Locksley. Finish it. I hate long goodbyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised to kill me if I was going to be discovered. I don't see how this is much different. You know your finger was itching to let your arrow fly as you followed me down the passageways. Besides, it will annoy Guy if he has to clean up the mess."

"I'm not going to kill you, Genevieve."

Exasperated, Gene threw up her hands, "When the hell did your conscience grow back then?"

"When I realized that I would become just like Guy if I refused to take part of the blame for Marian's death. He denies the fact that he could be the slightest bit wrong – about his choices, about Marian, about you. I'm not going to be like him. I will not kill you."

Gene groaned frustratedly, "So what do you plan to do with me? Leaving me here would be giving me a death sentence anyway, so you must have a plan."

"Can you stand?"

Gene nodded attempting to stand then collapsing as her knees withdrew their strength. Robin caught her in mid fall preventing her head from hitting the cold stone floor. "I think that would be a 'No', Robin. So, what was your plan?"

"Well, it had a lot to do with you walking."

"Damn." Genevieve considered for a moment. Looking around the room for inspiration, her eyes fell to the short sword Guy had given her months ago. Rage engulfed her as she thought of Guy's automatic dismissal of her after all they had been through. She'd saved his life for fuck's sake after he'd been shot. Mind you, she was the one who shot him in the first place, but that was beside the point. She rose up on her unsteady legs and held on to Robin's arm. "Locksley, hand me my sword." Robin responded without comment. The feel of the blade in her hand gave her the strength and energy she lacked only moments before. "Do you have any more of that pig's blood and the sleeping draft left?" Gene had a wild look in her eye that gave Alan and Robin an uneasy feeling.

"A bit. Why?"

"Nobody gets rid of me that easily."

* * *

Guy stalked about the castle in a foul mood yelling at anyone who got in his path. The more he thought about Genevieve the angrier he became. Her audacity, boldness, and brashness with the way she had handled their whole relationship rankled him to his core. How dare she assume that he would just follow her though time like a thoughtless dog just because she had a picture of his grandson! But, he was also angry at himself. Gene was right about so many of the things she had said to him. He had wanted an easy way out of this time because of the troubles he had created. Gisborne hated to admit it, hated to admit to any weakness in front of Hood. Who was he kidding? He didn't care a thing in the world for what Hood thought, but he still found it intolerable to show his weaknesses to Gene. In many ways she was stronger than him, and he just couldn't acknowledge it. Maybe things were different in Gene's time, but Guy could not admit to himself that he was weaker than a woman.

Suddenly, a soul-wrenching scream filled the castle walls. Guy stopped mid-stride and held a hand out to steady himself on the wall. He knew that scream. He knew that sound. He knew that voice belonged to Gene. Although Gisborne broke into a run at top speed, everything to him seemed to run in slow motion. Reaching the courtyard, Guy ran to where a crowd now gathered in a secluded corner. Gisborne was stunned to see Gene's body twisted in an odd shape on the flagstones. Blood oozed from where her skull met the earth. Her eyes were open but their glassy expression showed no glimmer of life. Two guards were trying to keep the crowd from getting too close to the body.

Guy shoved through the standing people. Gisborne turned to the crowd and yelled for them to disperse. The common folk had seen Gisborne angry countless times, but somehow, this time was different. As they started to back away, Guy was barely capable of uttering to the first waiting guard, "What happened here?"

"M'lord, I heard a scream and saw the yung lady jump from the parapet." The on-lookers who would not move nodded their agreement and murmured between themselves.

"Did she say anything - before she jumped?"

"Yes, sir. But not knowing the lady, I didna make sense of it."

"What did she say, man!"

"She yelled, 'I hate you!' and then jumped, sir." The guard hesitated, "Never said who 'you' was though."

Guy ran his hand over his mouth, "Guard, take the lady to buried." He handed the guard some money, "Make sure that it is done properly. I will see it when you're done."

"Yes, m'lord."

The two guards carefully rearranged Genevieve's twisted limbs and placed her on a wooden stretcher that the servants had brought to them. Gisborne couldn't stand to watch so he bowed his head. While the second guard was straightening Gene's feet, a length of worn fabric fell out of the guard's tunic. The first guard saw it and nodded to the second to get it out of sight. As the second guard stuffed it back into his clothes, an odd scrapping sounded. Guy looked up at the sound. The second guard murmured, "Poor gel, musta broken e'ery bone in 'er body, m'lord."

Guy cringed and looked down again. Just as the guards were about to carry her out of Guy's sight, Guy lunged forward pressing his head to Gene's head and placing a kiss upon her brow and then her lips. As Guy turned away from Gene, the unmistakable sight of tears appeared on his face. The first guard's smirk at Gisborne's reactions luckily went unnoticed.

As Robin and Alan continued on their way carrying Genevieve out of the castle, they quickened their pace. The sleeping draft was starting to wear off of Gene as she started to twitch and moan. Quickly ducking out of sight once in a crowd of people, Robin and Alan ditched the guard's uniforms and grabbed three cloaks with hoods from a nearby merchant leaving the man a stack of coins from Gisborne's room in their place.

Alan was changing when he looked down at Gene still in the process of waking up. "You know, Robin, that girl may be a lot of trouble. But she don't half have some good ideas. I don't believe that everyone back there believed that those bags of Gisborne's money wrapped in the second old woman's dress was a body jus' cause Gene screamed. Maybe she could join us?"

"Whoever said I wanted to join your lot?" Gene rose up from the stretcher. "Although, I may have to ask for refuge just till I'm well enough to get out of here. Besides, the money from Gisborne's stash should pay for my keep until I'm better."

"I believe it will, Genevieve," Robin grinned.

"By the way, how did Guy take it – my 'death'?"

"I wouldn't know. He didn't even come out to see what the scream was." Robin lied. Alan gave him a quick quizzical look which Robin stopped with a slight wave of a finger.

"Oh, I see." The light that had been in Gene's eyes suddenly went cold. "Let's make a move then. I still need one of you to carry me a bit. That sleeping draft packs a punch."

* * *

Days after Gene's arrival at the camp, Robin had made up with Little John and Much. Little John was satisfied that Robin had not killed Gene as he had feared. It took longer for Much to come around. He was so easily wounded that Robin had to promise use some of Gisborne's money for a bit a beef for them all before he would say that he had forgiven Robin. In the swirl of camaraderie, Genevieve was an impartial observer to the relationships in front of her.

Gene's first day at camp was spent regurgitating most of the food that was given to her. She didn't think too much about it because she had had the same reaction to her first dose of sleeping draft. However, as the days continued, Gene's nausea lingered and worsened. Not only could she not keep down much food, but even the smell of meat cooking made her sick as well. Soon she found that her stomach was much more sensitive in the morning and made a habit out of being away from camp first thing in the morning with the pretense of doing her exercises to get her strength back. She didn't want Robin to guess what she was already suspecting herself.

A fortnight after Gene's arrival at the camp, Genevieve and Robin sat near the campfire. Robin's gaze was locked on the flames while Gene sharpened her short sword in short rhythmic strokes then looked towards him, "Locksley, it's time I left."

"You are free to go whenever you choose, you know that, Genevieve. You don't need my permission."

"I know that. But, I need one last favour from you."

"Name it."

"I need you to lure Gisborne out of the castle and into the forest. I need to have one last meeting with him – alone."

"But, you're free of him. Why would you run the risk of getting trapped again?"

"I've unfinished business with him."

"Is that your way of saying you still love him?"

"It's not any of your business if I do or don't."

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

"Take it as you will. I don't care. Will you do this for me, Locksley? Just lure him to a secluded part of the forest where I'll be waiting. Then I want you to bugger off."

"Very well. Day after tomorrow Gisborne is due to ride back to Locksley as the new Sheriff's come. How does that sound?"

With a smile on her lips, Gene grinned, "Perfect."

* * *

It was easy to lure Guy into the forest after Hood. Since Gene's 'death', Guy suspected that Hood had more to do with it than met the eye. His missing gold and Gene's missing sword led him to believe that maybe Hood had even played an active part in her death. Perhaps he had pushed her and taken the gold and her sword as a snub to him? Perhaps Gene's "I hate you!" was directed at Hood and not himself. That was the hope that he clung to for his sanity. Marian's death almost killed his heart, but Genevieve's passing was crushing his soul.

Guy spurred his horse after Hood in a speed haphazardly dangerous to both man and horse. Having lost his guard after the second mile of dodging in and out of dense undergrowth, Guy continued heedlessly after the elusive Hood, clothed in a cape and hood that blended into the foliage. Suddenly, Alan sprang up and spooked Guy's horse causing the beast to rear up dismounting Guy in the process. By the time Guy was up on his feet, both Alan and Robin had melted into the forest.

Guy, sword now drawn, continued to search for his elusive prey. Looking deep in to the recesses of the forest, the denseness of the trees and limbs made determining movement difficult. Light dallied through the undergrowth casting shadows, creating false motion in front of Gisborne's eyes. Why he turned around at this precise moment, he couldn't tell. No noise, no sound, no whisp of a whisper hit his ears, but he still pivoted on his right foot a full 180 degrees to find a figure in a hood and cape not more than eight feet away from him standing silently.

All Guy could think about was avenging Genevieve as he wordlessly lunged with all his force at the caped figure who easily stepped aside of Gisborne's sword. The quickness of his opponent unnerved Guy. Robin had been running the whole chase while Guy had been on horseback. Surely Hood was winded from his run. But this man fought as a man fresh to battle with swiftness and speed.

As Guy looked closer at the blade Hood welded, his anger fueled his attack towards Hood. How dare Hood weld Genevieve's sword against him! "How did you get that sword?"

"This lovely bit of metal? It was a gift, Gisborne. Don't you remember?" The voice was low and Guy strained to hear it.

"Me – give anything to you? I doubt it, murderer!"

"I have killed a lot of people in my life, Gisborne. You know that. But I thought we'd found a bit of common ground in that."

"What? I killed Marian so you killed Gene? Yes, I suppose we are both murderers, Hood. Now you've come to kill me? Is that it? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I've destroyed so many lives. Even if it had been only Marian's, you'd still have a right to kill me. But there are so many others. Gene was the last one. I know I didn't push her out the window, but I pushed her away and that was enough."

Guy stopped talking and reexamined his adversary. Either Hood had shrunk significantly or this wasn't Hood. In the half-light of the descending sun, Guy suddenly launched himself at Hood knocking him to the ground and knocking back his hood at the same time. Instead of the outlaw, Genevieve lay beneath him. The rush of thought and emotions were too much for Guy, "How?" escaped his lips as he scrambled away from her. Then in a more hurtful tone, "Why, Gene? Why did you do that?"

"You said that you wanted me dead, Guy. I just thought I'd oblige you." Gene picked herself up, measuring up Guy at the same time. "But we still have unfinished business. I still need to talk to you."

"You faked your death! Did Hood put you up to it?"

"No, Guy. It was all my idea."

Guy couldn't decide if he wanted to hold on to her with all his might or to cut her throat. This woman was so difficult – he couldn't believe that he had ever called Marian difficult. Marian had been a walk in the park compared to Genevieve.

Gene continued without waiting for Guy to comment. "If you don't want to talk to me, I understand. Why don't we make a deal? Let's continue our little duel. If you win, I walk out of here and never bother you again. If I win, you agree to listen to everything I have to say. Besides, I can still beat you in a sword fight, even if . . ."

"Even if what?"

"Nothing," replied Gene almost in a whisper. "Well, what's it to be, Guy?" Gene swung her sword in a small circle as a challenge.

Without a reply, Guy charged at Gene bringing his sword down in a heavy stroke. Gene brought her sword quickly up to his. Her strength against his strength. She held her own for a moment before lowering her sword without warning and parrying to the left. Lacking support, Guy tumbled to the ground. As he was falling, Guy reached and found the end of Gene's cape. Refusing to let go, Guy brought Gene down with him. They rolled around for minutes each trying to get the upper hand. Finally, when Guy had secured his position on top of Gene with his hands and with his weight, Guy smirked triumphantly, "Well, Gene what have you got to say now?"

The rebellious look in Gene's eyes melted away being replaced with a look of seriousness bordering on sadness, "I'm pregnant."


	23. Arrogant & Stupid

**Three comments for one chapter - Wow! Thanks for all the support. Please let me know what you think of this one! **

"You lie." Guy's breathing was heavy and he tightened his grip boring down on Gene as he said the words.

Gene struggled against him wincing in discomfort, "I do not lie. Not about this anyway. I AM pregnant."

"How do I know it's mine?" Guy sneered.

With those words, Genevieve eyes blazed as she head butted him with all her force. Gisborne rolled off of Gene stunned and in pain. Gene used the opportunity to jump up and retrieve her sword. Enraged at Guy's accusation, Gene yelled, "I've been in this God forsaken century for over a year and been with only one man, Guy of Gisborne – you!" She stopped to get her breath back and slowed down her breathing. Then Gene shook her head her next words cold and lifeless, "I just thought you ought to know. You won the duel, Guy. I won't count my last blow against you. As promised, I'll leave you alone now." Gene walked away from Guy without a backwards glance leaving him alone on the forest floor.

A moment after Genevieve disappeared from view, Robin's voice called out from a nearby tree, "Oh, dear, Gisborne. You just don't seem to have any luck with the ladies." Robin jumped down, drew his sword, and swung it down at Guy stopping only inches away from his throat. "In fact, I think your luck's run out entirely."

Guy looked straight at Robin, "She betrayed me. She planned all of this to get revenge on me. I thought I knew her."

"Don't think too badly of her, Gisborne. She didn't know I wouldn't let you out of here alive." Robin braced himself in a firm stance raising his sword high over his head, "Ask for forgiveness from God 'cause you're not going to get it from me." Robin brought his sword down with all his might. But, instead of contacting with Guy's vulnerable body, the sound of metal hitting metal rung out as Gene appeared from nowhere blocking Robin's stroke with her own short sword.

"Back off, Locksley. You don't want me for an enemy."

Robin looked at Genevieve exasperated. "Listen Rending, how can you take up for a monster who's killed helpless people, children, women – my Marian! He doesn't trust you. He's threatened your own life. He doesn't even believe you about the child. And here you are ready to die for him."

As soon as those last words left his mouth, Robin regretted them. Gene leveraged her sword against Robin's and pushed up forcing him back and away from Guy. "Is that a challenge, Locksley?" Gene grinned, "You think you can kill me that easily?"

Robin's annoyance at being denied his chance at Gisborne was getting the better of him. "Well, let's just say that if Gisborne can beat you, I don't think I'll have to break much of a sweat."

"Oh, Locksley, that's how I like 'em – arrogant and stupid."

Genevieve sidestepped positioning herself in front of Guy blocking Robin's path to him. With Gene's reappearance, Guy looked up at this slight auburn haired wonder with a newfound admiration and love. This show of force was an undoubtable demonstration of her love for him. A woman who would protect her man with all of her might even at the risk of her own life and that of her unborn child's was a marvel indeed.

The child! Everything was happening so fast that Guy's mind was only now processing the fact that Genevieve was with child. His child. Genevieve was carrying his child and yet had begun attacking Robin with a ferocity that rivaled a man's who had lost everything and cared not whether he lived or died.

Guy scrambled up and secured his own sword ready to step in and protect Gene whatever the cost. But Robin and Gene were locked in a match of speed seeing whose sword could fly the fastest and hit its mark that Guy could not intervene without endangering Genevieve. She eyed him with her peripheral vision, "Guy, don't get involved. You too, lads. Stay back. This is between Robin and me."

The keenness of Genevieve's senses was staggering as Guy glanced to the right and saw Robin's gang emerge from the forest weapons at the ready. Shock on their faces was apparent as they had expected Robin to be in heated combat with Guy, not with Gene the girl who had become a part of their lives over the last few weeks.

Robin, with a few swift movements, turned the tables from defense to attack. Gene was still quicker than Hood, but he started using his weight with every stroke and with every block Gene seemed to get a little bit slower. He was starting to wear her down and both of them knew it. In the middle of a block, Robin again pressed his weight into the stroke when Gene ducked down and out of his reach sweeping her right foot into his knee. Robin crumpled to the ground and yelled out in pain.

Genevieve, catching her breath, stood over Robin with her sword to his throat. "I am sparing your life, Robin of Sherwood, Robin of the Hood. In return you are going to stay away from Guy, myself, and our child. Do what you want with the new Sheriff, but leave us alone. Guy is no longer in a position of hunting you down on a daily basis. He will leave you alone. You will leave us alone. You choose to violate this agreement, and I will not be as generous next time – English legend or not."

Gene looked up as the Much, Alan, and Little John were inching their way forward. "It's alright, lads. I'm not going to kill him." Gene took her sword away from his throat. "But, just to make sure you don't follow us . . ." Gene took out a strange silver box with a circle in the center. "Say cheese boys." A bright flash of light came from the small box blinding the three men.

Gene bolted into a run with Guy following her into the forest. She ran for several minutes finally stopping to rest on a line of exposed rock in a small clearing. Guy caught up with her seconds later out of breath and holding the stitch in his side. He kept his eye on Gene as he caught his breath almost half afraid that she would run off again and leave him. They didn't speak. In fact, Gene point blank refused to look at Guy. She moved her gaze from forest floor to treetops but never allowed her eyes focus on the father of her unborn child.

Guy found the silence and coldness unbearable. "Gene." His voice was low, almost a whisper. No response from her. Guy raised his voice to his normal speaking level, "Gene, please." Still no acknowledgement that Guy was in her presence. "Genevieve!" Guy yelled her name which echoed through the wood startling the nearby birds.

Gene at last turned her head to him and locked her gaze on him. She may have saved his life, but that didn't mean that she had forgiven him for all of his previous nonsense. Gene crossed her arms in front of her chest and eyed him with anger and disdain. "What?"

Without warning, Guy crossed the distance between them, grabbed Gene's slight waist, and pulled her up to him locking his lips onto hers before she could protest. She tried to struggle, but with one of Guy's arms wrapped around her shoulders and the other one secure across her lower back, Genevieve had nowhere to go.

Guy surged his tongue into her mouth and claimed her with a possessiveness that almost scared him. Genevieve was his. The thought of losing her to the sword fight with Robin made his stomach turn and knees weaken. Surely she knew how much she meant to him. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Gene's struggles turned into acceptance as she clung to Guy as desperately as he held her. Feeling this change in her, Guy broke off the kiss, pulled back, and whispered, "Gene, I'm sorry – for everything."

A smile broke across her face as Gene punched Guy squarely in the stomach sending him to the ground. He landed on his back and Gene followed straddling him with her hips and supporting herself with her hands on either side of Guy's head. "Don't worry, Guy. I'll give you the chance to atone." As she lowered her lips to his and proceeded to kiss Guy with the same ferocity and need as Guy had for her.

Guy wrapped his hands in her hair and tugged pulling her head back. Genevieve gasped then grinned down at him with a wicked curve of her lips. "Gisborne, that is new." She reached down and found him feeling his hardness strain against his leather pants. Gene kneaded him through the leather and Guy let out an unmistakable groan. He proceeded to roll over wanting to be on top again. But, Gene had other ideas as she continued the roll sending them out of the little clearing and down the slope into the undergrowth.

When they finally stopped, Guy wound up on top determined to keep the position for which he had fought so hard. His hands and face were scratched from contact with the low lying shrubs they had crashed through, but Guy's thoughts were more on how to get Gene's leggings off while keeping her pinned beneath him rather than a few annoying scrapes.

He grappled at her drawstring ultimately yanking it out entirely then pulling her leggings down enough to find that she was wet and ready for him. Gene's hands were busy in their own right as she eagerly yearned for and obtained Guy's release from his binding leather britches. Poised and ready to find his mark, Guy shuddered as Gene's skillfully dangerous hands, the hands that had surely caused the deaths of countless people in various times, went to work cupping and stroking him.

Entering Gene in one quick hard thrust, they both gasped aloud. But before they could go any further, noise from twigs breaking alerted Genevieve. She smacked Guy on the shoulder and whispered, "Wait." Guy gave her this exasperated look as if to say, "You've got to be kidding me." He pulled back out this time reentering Gene from a different angle. Gene closed her eyes and mouthed, "Good God!" before looking Gisborne in the eye and whispering, "I'm serious!"

"So am I," breathed Guy huskily as his hands went to work on capturing Gene's breasts through her light leather jerkin.

The source of the noise became apparent as Robin supported by Much, followed by Alan and Little John burst into the clearing.

"I know they came this way!" Robin seething in anger looked wildly to the dusty ground covering trying to make out their footprints. "See! They were here." Robin pointed to the series of footfalls left by Guy and Gene.

By this time Guy, still heedless of Robin and the outlaws, had released Gene's breasts from the confines of the jerkin and attended to her right breast with his mouth while his hand pinched her left nipple. Gene would have closed her eyes in bliss if she didn't have to focus her attention on the danger above them.

"But, Master, where did they go?" Much chimed in, "I think we've lost them. Maybe we should just go back to camp."

"No! We've got to find them." Robin tried to justify his determination. "Remember, Gene knows where our camp is."

At this Guy stopped his attentions to Gene and looked down at her, "Really?" Gene could see the wheels in Guy's head turning this new information over in his brain.

"Oh, no. You don't get out of this that easily." Annoyed at Guy's change in priorities, Gene clamped her interior muscles tightly around his throbbing member. Guy gasped in surprise.

"Robin, the tracks seem to fade out over here. No way to tell which way they went. Gene is definitely good." Little John looked on in appreciation.

Gisborne smiled at the irony and whispered in Gene's ear, "If he only knew," and obliged Gene with another thrust. Genevieve replied by running her nails under Guy's shirt down his back and down to the sensitive spot at the base of his spine and the start of his buttocks. He closed his eyes surrendering to the sensations Gene was creating in him.

"Not bein' funny, but why wouldn't she rub out all of footprints instead of just some of them?" Alan pondered still looking down at the ground. "You think she's just teasing us?"

It was Gene's turn to grin up at Guy, "Hmm, teasing you is better."

Guy caught himself in a half-laugh then refocused on Gene with his smoldering blue eyes. He was beyond caring about who might hear them or find them in this most intimate of moments and drove into her with all his power from his buttocks, hips, and thighs.

Gene released a moan realizing that look and knowing that nothing could hold him back now. Still mindful of the precariousness of their situation, she whispered, "Clamp your hand on my mouth! Do it now!"

Guy's normal questions were cast aside by his instinctual trust of Gene's orders. He brought his right hand tight across her mouth still leaving his left arm to support himself and his thrusts.

Muffled by his hand, Gene was now able to loose control as bucked and writhed under Guy – the sounds of her orgasm was being absorbed into Guy's flesh rather than flooding the sound into the forest unchecked.

The realization that he was affecting Gene this way was more than Guy could stand. Gene who was the epitome of self-restraint and self-control gave both of those over to Guy in the flood of her passion for him. Guy kept pounding himself into her wanting to prove his need for her in the hope that she would always consider him worthy of her. Guy looked into Gene's eyes and found the affirmation that he needed to finally send him over the edge and flood into her. Just as Guy was going to scream release, Gene pulled his head down swallowing his cry with her kiss.

Above them, Robin stopped the lad's talking. "Shh, do you hear that?"

They all quieted and listened. Alan was the first to respond, "Robin, you are getting mental. You know what season it is. Just a couple of randy badgers – that's all. Guy and Gene are probably miles away from here by now. Let's go."

Robin peered down into the slope where Guy and Gene, obscured by the forest foliage, lay entwined with each other completely sated and happy. "I guess you're right, Alan. Everything's finished here." Much helped Robin to his feet and supported him as all four of the outlaws left the clearing and the hidden lovers.

Guy looked down at Gene mischievously. "Well, maybe not quite finished."


	24. The Art of Compromise

**I own no BBC characters - just my own, Genevieve, etc. Thanks for all of the visits and reviews please keep the comments coming!**

Gene regained consciousness after Guy's second installment of his attentions which had been even more frantic than his first round. By this time, they were both as naked as Adam and Eve in the Garden, and Gene awoke to the sensations of Guy's kisses, once hard and demanding now tender even gentle, being placed in a circle around her abdomen.

How could this be the "evil" henchman of Vasey's that she had first met months ago? How could this be the one man who had never wanted to see her again only days ago? How could this be the same man who had brutally murdered the last woman he had claimed to love?

Emotion was the answer. That's what ruled Guy of Gisborne. He had once tried to emulate the cold calculating Vasey but he couldn't deny that his power came from his passions. Guy loved intensely. When that love was returned, Guy opened up the rich world of his love. When that love was spurned, Guy's rage would destroy everything in its path.

Genevieve reached down tangling her hands in Guy's long black hair and sighed in contentment. Then he murmured something that Gene couldn't quite hear.

"Hmm? What's that, love?"

"I said that we should get moving and get you back to Locksley before night fall."

"Locksley? How can I go back to Locksley? King John has spies everywhere."

Gisborne cocked his head confidently and growled, "Not in my house."

"Especially in your house. Guy, remember to always expect danger in the most common of places. He can't find out that I'm still alive or both of our lives will be 'forfeit'. To use a term that you so obviously understand."

Guy shook his head, "You know I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was hurt at the thought that you were using me. I was even jealous when you said that you loved Lucas even if he is my grandson generations in the future." Gene started to protest but Guy cut her off. "I believe what you said: that there was nothing between you. But I love you so much that the idea that you didn't truly care about me killed me inside."

"Don't be such a daft apeth. How could I not love you?"

"Well, forgive me, but you don't show your emotions like most women. . . ," Guy's voice trailed off.

"Finish your sentence, Gisborne. 'Like most women you've known.' Don't worry. I'm not going to go on a rampage. I know that you've had more than your fair share of women. But you're a novice at relationships. As a matter of fact, so am I. You know, I don't do this job looking to fall in love along the way. I do it because I'm good at it and because I'm needed. Lives are on the line with what I do. And it's not just the lives that you can see. If I get things wrong, people might not have a future because of me. It's a tremendous pressure."

Guy crawled up Gene planting soft kisses up the middle of her chest all the way to the base of her neck where he lingered loving the taste of her skin in the notch above her collar bone. "Well, you don't have to worry about that any more."

Gene stopped him placing a hand on his solid chest. "What are you talking about?"

"Your job. You don't have to do it any more."

"Oh, love. We have so much to talk about. But not here. You're right. I will need a place to stay. But, it can't be in your house."

Guy hung his head admitting the fact that Genevieve was right. "So what's your plan? I know you have one."

Gene's grin beamed up at him. "There's a small disused farm on the outskirts of Locksley that would be ideal. You won't rouse as much suspicion if you go out and about on your own lands, especially if you've found a new tenant for it. Then you can visit me as often as you like – discreetly of course."

"That's so kind of you, Lady Rending," Guy decided to play along with Gene's lightness. But he couldn't help voice his concerns, "I don't like the thought of you being unprotected. I want you and the baby safe and where I can protect you best – which is Locksley."

"And I want not to generate suspicions by being as low key as possible. I'm not Lady Genevieve anymore. I'm plain Gene Rending, a pregnant widow who has taken her husband's money and started a new life away from the painful memories of their lives together by starting up a small farm."

"Do you always have an answer for everything?" Guy couldn't help but smile at this remarkable woman who had charged into his life and taken control.

"Always, love, always."

* * *

A fortnight later, Guy, on foot and wearing a common cape and hood, approached Gene's small farm at dusk. Even with being the lord of Locksley, Gene preferred for him to come under the cover of darkness. As he entered the small cottage, Gene had her back to him while she attended the small series of pots simmering over the fire. He considered her for a moment thinking how odd she looked in this domestic setting.

To the casual observer, Gene was barely starting to show her pregnancy. But Guy could tell that just in the two weeks that had passed that Gene's belly was starting to grow. He knew her body that well and he couldn't suppress a smile.

Guy inched his way silently to where she stood. Taking his right hand to brush her hair out the way, he attempted planting a light kiss on her neck. However, she spun around grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back, and shoving him to the floor.

"Jesus! Gene, it's just me."

"I know, but you always need to stay on your toes."

"I've been "on my toes" all day if you must know."

Gene released him, and they both stood up looking across the room at each other.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm talking about myself, Guy, not you. I've only been on this farm a fortnight, and I'm already getting bored and jittery. I don't know if I can do this. Playing a farmer or a common housewife has never been my forte."

Guy found himself grinning at the word 'wife'. Then an unpleasant thought came to him. "You're not," Guy's look was serious and intense almost afraid as he voiced one of his biggest fears, "Not going back to 2008 are you?"

"No, love. Of course not. Besides, I can't. Not now anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that the first agent who tried to cross time while pregnant didn't stay pregnant. Or alive for that matter."

Guy shuddered and pulled Gene close to him. He hugged her close letting his hands wander down till they rested on her belly.

"Now, love, don't worry. You really do worry too much. But, I must admit that it would have helped my mood, Gisborne, if you had kept your word."

"What are you talking about?"

Gene broke out of Guy's embrace and looked at him seriously. "I asked you for no goons guarding the cottage. They only draw attention that we don't need. There've been two guards, and not very good ones I might add, taking turns watching the cottage all day. I'm almost insulted. You'd think if you were going to watch over me you'd send some descent guards. I don't need watching over in the first place, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Guy stopped cold, "Gene, I haven't posted any guards around the farm."

Gene looked at Gisborne squarely in the eyes. She could tell when he was lying and this wasn't one of those times. They read everything in each other's eyes, and Guy drew his sword out of its sheath. He whispered to Gene, "Stay in the house. I'll deal with them."

"Like Hell you will, Gisborne. Not without me." Gene grabbed her short sword which had been propped up on the wall of the cottage. The gleam came back to Genevieve's eyes at the thought of action.

Guy noticed this change, stopped cold, and turned to Gene. "This is not a game, Gene. You cannot just think about yourself now. It's not just your own life you are risking."

"And if you go out there on your own and get yourself killed what then? You'd have died for no reason, and I'd still have to kill them on my own. It's best if we work together."

Guy thought for a moment, "You're right. There's no sense in running around after them in the dark. Let them do the work. We shouldn't break from our normal routine. I'll stay here as I usually do and then when I leave, double back. Whoever is out there won't attack when they know two people are here as opposed to one. When I leave, they should close in on the cottage. You can take the one in the front; I'll take the rear."

Genevieve smiled a half smile at Guy, "I knew there was a reason I loved you, Gisborne," as she pulled him toward her and rewarded his attempt at the art of compromise with a passionate kiss. Guy came up for breath eyeing Gene with a hunger she had come to recognize.

Somehow, Guy found his voice, "So, should I leave now? We can make short work out these "goons" and then settle into our regular night."

"Hmm," Gene thought for a moment. "Let's wait. We could go ahead and start our night as usual." She grinned up at Guy and he looked at her incredulously. "You know you're always more energetic after our first go."

Guy's forehead crinkled, "I think you just get turned on by the prospect of someone discovering us in the middle of it."

Gene reached down feeling for Guy and finding what she wanted, "I think that makes two of us."

* * *

Guy pulled his black shirt over his head covering his torso which seem to be gaining even more muscle tone since he had started training Gene in swordplay months ago. While their swordplay practice had stopped, their active lovemaking continued to help him stay toned. Gene was right. He was full of energy – his body tingling all over after their first coupling of the night. Guy felt like he could dispatch an entire army on his own after being with Gene. He'd been with countless women before, but never felt this glow of invincibility with anyone else but Genevieve.

Gene was dressed and ready for a fight. She was still riding the high that Guy had given her as she sharpened her short sword and pinned her auburn hair up and away for safety. Guy finished dressing and pulled her to him kissing her forehead. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. No unnecessary risks."

"Promise. Now off you trot. I want to finish this. Then we can get back to the important work."

"Minx."

"Always."

Guy left by the front door trying to make his exit look as normal as possible while Gene blew out several candles as was her routine. Then she tied a length of cord along the bottom of the door and knelt down with the end of the cord secured in her left hand and her short sword at the ready in her right hand. She didn't have to wait long. Genevieve was eye level to the doorknob which she watched turn slowly. Whoever was on the other side was trying to use stealth at least. As soon as the door passed over the rope, Gene quickly pulled the cord taut.

The intruder, who had his own sword unsheathed and ready to go, was sent reeling as he tripped across the cord. Gene was immediately up and down again as she knocked his sword away and virtually sat on top of the intruder bringing her own sword to his neck.

"Now, who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"M'lady? Lady Genevieve is it you?"

Through the dim light Gene could make out the young man's features. "Tom? The gaoler from the castle? What in God's name are you doing here?"

"M'lady! You're alive! We thought you were dead."

"If you thought I was dead, then why are you here?"

"Gisborne. We're after Gisborne – getting revenge on him for your death."

"Hold on, you thought that one man could take on Gisborne? Are you mad?"

"We've got three men out there waiting to slit Gisborne's neck."

Gene brought her sword tighter to Tom's throat, "Well, I'm obviously alive – which, incidentally, is what you won't be much longer unless you call off your men." She jumped off of Tom yet still held her sword to his throat. "Get up and call them off. Now!"

Tom rose, went to the door and called, "It's alright, lads. Stop your mission. That's an order!"

Gene gazed out into the blackness. Silence was the only answer she received.


	25. Proven Loyalty

**Apologies for the long absense but I had a death in my close family and have had to play catch up at work and school. Thank you to those who continued to read and especially to those who respond or add this little story to their lists. I do not own any BBC characters - only my own creations. **

Gene looked out into the night. Tom's calls for his men to stand down had been met with silence. A lump in the back of her throat was forming. If Guy was dead, then her problems would be more than simply getting her heart broken. She still held her blade close to Tom's throat. If Tom's band of soldiers had some how killed the father of her child, then all of them would pay and she might as well start with this one. Pregnant or not, Gene would slaughter them all if Gisborne was dead.

* * *

Guy had walked out into the darkness as planned. However, when he turned the corner out of sight of the cottage, his chance to skirt into the woods and double back was hindered by three figures blades already drawn. Gisborne's own sword was at the ready as he fended off their attack. While decidedly amateur, each of the three fought with energy. To Guy this did not seem like hired hitmen given a job to do. No, this fight was personal.

Gisborne was easily able to disarm slowest one and knock him to the ground. This seemed to renew the energy of the other two. But, as the two closed in to pin Guy between them, Guy grabbed hold of them and knocked their heads together. The two fell into one lump on the ground. Guy went back to the first man, yanked him to his feet, and pulled his hood down to reveal the face of his attacker, "Sweet Jesu! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothin' worse than you did to that poor gel. M'lady Gene pulled you out of the pit of despair she did and all you did to repay her was to sadden her heart so much that she killed herself." Sally, Gisborne's head maid at Locksley, stood proud and freed herself from Guy's grasp.

"Who else is with you?" Guy grabbed the other two to expose William, who was one of Guy's stable boys at Locksley, and the choirboy. Both had witnessed Gene's prowess with a gun in the church in Nottingham when she dispatched Vasey and wounded Guy.

"What is this about?"

William stood up as tall as he could, "It's your fault that she's dead. How could you turn your back on someone you were so desperate to help? We rode like fire from Locksley to Nottingham when you thought she was in trouble and then you abandon her? No, you and your new hussy must both pay the price for your betrayal of that good Lady."

Suddenly a series of thumps and scrapings came from the cottage. Guy looked up in alarm.

The blonde choirboy spoke, "That's why Tom is dealing with her now. I think you'll remember Tom. He's the one you sent to talk to Hood when you cared about whether Lady Gene lived or died. He won't show you new bit any pity I promise you."

The realization fell on Gisborne taking the wind out of his lungs as if he had been physically hit, "Fools! You fucking fools! That is Genevieve in that house! She's alive. We're keeping it secret to protect her from King John."

The two boys gawked but Sally eyed Guy warily.

Then Tom called out from the cottage, "It's alright, lads. Stop your mission. That's an order!"

Guy froze in his tracks. "Why did he call and not Gene?"

Gisborne roughly pulled Sally to him and held his sword to her throat. "You lads will walk in front of us. We are walking up to the cottage. If you so much as try to run, Sally will get to die very slowly." Guy thought to himself, 'If Gene is dead, you will all discover true pain before you die.'

They made their way up to the cottage in the low light of the half moon. The door was open and only Tom was visible in the doorway. Tom felt the point of Gene's blade dig into the back of his neck as Gene took her position directly behind him. "Lads, stop where you are. Lady Gene is alive. She's here and is holding a blade to my neck. She wants to know about Gisborne."

Gisborne's heart leapt at Tom's words but he leaned down and whispered in Sally's ear how to respond. He tightened his grip on his blade as Sally spoke. "Gisborne is here and unharmed. He wants to hear m'lady's voice before we come any further."

"Alright, Gisborne?" Gene called from the cottage.

Gisborne let out a sigh, "Yes, love. Never better."

Relief spilled into Gene as she heard Gisborne's voice. "Bring your lot into the cottage slowly, Guy. I've got some questions for them."

"As do I." Guy growled as he signaled the lads and Sally to move forward. As they entered the cottage, Gene had already maneuvered Tom into a seated position on the floor; her blade clearly visible as she held it to his Adam's apple.

Guy ordered his group to get in the same position as Tom. "Sit down on the floor and put your arms above your head." As the three complied with his orders, Gene moved away from Tom in order to see who the rest of the company were. But before Gene could evaluate the situation, Guy captured Gene in a kiss that reassured him that all was well with her. He broke away and held Gene's gaze then glanced down to her belly. Gene's nod was all he needed to know that the child was safe too.

Their exchange was not unnoticed by Sally while the young men were more taken with the passion of the kiss. The four looked on with mixed emotions – some in awe the others in disbelief. The choirboy, the youngest of the group, was the first to break the silence, "I saw you die. That day when you jumped from the castle because of Sir Guy. But you live! A miracle – truly." With his mop of blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the boy looked at Gene in wonder.

Gene turned to face the lad and knelt down eye level to him, "I remember you from the church. You were there when I killed Vasey. As for my own 'death', everyone saw what I wanted them to see – even Sir Guy. There may be miracles in this world, but what you saw was misdirection and assumption. Besides, why do you care about whether or not I live or die? You don't know me. I'm just a killer to you."

"But Lady, you also have the gift of music and life. No one who could play that music in the church like you did could be evil. And, when they shut me out of the pub where you took Sir Guy, I found my way into the cellar and watched you from the cracks in the floorboards. I saw you save him. I couldn't stand the thought of this ungrateful man causing the death of an angel and not paying the price for it."

"Hmm, lad, if there's one thing I'm NOT, that's an angel," Gene turned her attention from the youngest to the oldest, "Now, Sally, what in the world were you thinking?"

Sally looked at Gene unblinking and unashamed, "Lady Genevieve, after all you did to bring that man," Sally looked up in disgust at Guy, "out of his depression and darkness, I couldna stand the thought of how he'd repaid you." Sally reached out her hand and stroked Gene's cheek. "You remind me so much of my own daughter. She didna have any luck with men either. She died before I had the courage to help her. Your death was so sudden that I couldn't control my rage. I would have gone to any lengths to see justice done by you, lass."

"A noble thought, Sally, but you rushed in without knowing the full circumstances."

Guy could hold his tongue no longer, "That's right, you stupid lot. You would have killed what you had sworn to avenge."

Tom finally spoke up, "You don't have any right to chastise us. You two may be reconciled now, but I know that you virtually ordered Lady Gene's death yourself. We might have rushed in to this situation, but your temper could have cost you what you loved the most – for a second time. You condemned me for my inaction in not helping her escape from the cell, but your inconsistencies could have had the same effect."

Guy started to move toward Tom menacingly, but Gene stopped him by standing partly in front of Guy and placing her hand on his chest. Gene leaned in and whispered, "Love, there's no point in arguing about the past. Besides, this lot has come up with a solution to our problem."

Guy glanced down at Gene warily, "What problem?"

"What better protectors than those already willing to lay down their lives for me?"

Guy let her words sink in before rolling his eyes, "Gene, you cannot be serious. They were rubbish fighters – completely amateur."

"Who better to teach them how to fight than you and me?"

"Let's get this straight. You want to teach this lot how to fight in order to be your protectors?"

"Yes! They've proven their loyalty already. Their training will give me something to do to keep from going stir crazy. Plus, more hands on the farm will make the cover seem more real. Besides, I'm sure Sally has had experience with babies. It would be good to have her here. This is my first time going through a pregnancy. All my knowledge is academic. I need someone with practical skills."

"You really want to do this?"

"Are you trying to get me to say 'please'?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. Because I wasn't going to anyway. I think I'll let you tell them the good news." Gene stepped away from Guy and let him take centre stage.

Guy looked at all four of them with a grim expression. "Now I've had to decide what to do with you lot. You've attacked the lord of the manor on his very lands, and you've attacked an innocent young woman without cause. I could very easily take you all up to Nottingham, bring you before the Sheriff, and ask for you to hang. But, I am going to be lenient. You showed a true loyalty to the woman I love. So, if you choose, you may stay here to be Lady Gene's protectors. You will learn from both of us the art of fighting and swordplay. At the same time you will work as farm hands in order to keep up the cover that this is a working farm. You will earn your keep by working the land and protecting my lady. If any of you decline this generous offer, let me know now. And if any of you every betray my lady, I will promise that you will beg for death before I am done with you."

The youngest lad looked puzzled, "So we can stay here, work on the farm, learn to fight, and protect m'lady? How is this a punishment?" His bright eyes gleamed at the thought of it.

Gene continued the conversation, "You will not be able to go home. You will have to leave your parents, and I will have to write them to let them know that you have a job now. So boy, what is your name?"

"Adam Carter, m'lady. My parents are dead. I was on the streets before the church took me in because I could sing so well. They wanted me to become a monk or a castrato, but I didn't want to do either."

"Well, Adam Carter, you've got a brand new cross to bear now."

"Thank you m'lady." Gene looked at him with a slight frown. "And thank you, Sir Guy." Gene half-smiled her approval to Adam who grinned across his entire face.

Guy just nodded and looked to the others.

"Of course I'll do it. Someone has to look after our gel," Sally still looked at Guy with a sense of distrust.

"What about you, William?" Gene paused, "What is your surname anyway?"

"Lee, m'lady, William Lee. And I will glad to learn from you both."

"Good lad, William." Gene turned to look at Tom who was still at odds with himself and his choices.

Before she could address Tom, Guy chimed in gruffly. "Well, Tom Quinn, what is it to be?"

Tom looked at Gene then said decidedly, "I'm in."


	26. A Silly Gesture

**I do not own any BBC characters - only my own creations. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me.**

Gene's new entourage had been active for only a few weeks and yet they were already becoming an effective little team. Tom, William, and Adam worked the farm while Sally took charge of the domestic work with a vengeance. Gene tried to do her fair share, but most of the time Sally would follow after her destroying the multitude of grime that had somehow escaped Gene's eye. So, Gene gave up her futile attempt at domesticity and made use of her hours by training the lads and taking walks around the farm.

The training itself was going better than Gene had expected. The lads were quick learners – the best two being Tom and Adam. While William's spirit gave him energy for the fight, the subtle elements of skill that the other two picked easily were more of a struggle for him. Even Sally improved, as not only did Gene focus on the traditional techniques, but also the ones more strategically easy for women to use. They all settled into their new lives and appeared to be happy.

Guy, however, took the new living arrangements harder than he admitted to himself let alone to Gene. The privacy that he had come to relish with Gene was destroyed by the new devotees. While Guy remained silent, Gene knew something was wrong. So when one evening Guy arrived after they had just finished dinner, leaned on the edge of the doorframe, and cocked his head to one side, Gene decided to humor him. She knew that look in his eye as did Sally who ushered the lads out of the house on the pretext of practicing stances in the barn. William and Adam left without questioning but Tom stood indignantly and threw a concerned glance back to Gene that Guy would clearly see. Tom had actually grown to be slightly taller than Guy, and his long gangly arms were starting to fill out with muscle. Out of all of them, Tom had the hardest time letting go of the misgivings he had about Guy and still showed a protectiveness towards Gene that Guy found more and more annoying.

When the lads and Sally were gone, Gene made her way to where Guy stood – her movements now slightly slower due to the increasing weight of the baby. Bypassing the need for words, Guy took Gene's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. His love, passion, and pure need for her being proven in his kiss. Gene responded with a shattering need of her own as she drove her hands into his hair to pull him closer. Guy spun her around to where her back was facing him. He nibbled and licked her neck while one hand slid down from the exposed skin above her bodice then into the bodice itself before reaching Gene's sensitive breast which seemed to be a little bit fuller each day. Gene's gasp sent one side of Guy's mouth curving upward as his other huge hand caressed Gene's curved belly. Guy's voice rasped into Gene's ear, "How is my little lad today?"

Gene's eyes sprung open but she did not remove herself from Guy's touch, "Myself and our little lass are doing just fine. Is it just wishful thinking that the child is a boy or do you have some sort of divine tool that shows you the sex of a child before it's born?"

"Well, I have nothing like the 'utlra-sound' as you have in the future, but I do have a divine tool." Guy rotated his hips and made Gene gasp again and then chuckle.

"Oh, you fell for that one, Gisborne. Are you always that easy?"

"Let's just say I like to humor woman who is the love of my life and mother of my child. Besides, how do you know it's a girl? Or is this simply your way of winding me . . . ?"

Before Guy could finish, his body suddenly froze. Gene could tell something was wrong, and she turned her head to the right. A mop of blond hair could be seen just outside the doorway from the angle of the candlelight. Guy distanced himself from Gene, reached a long arm quickly out the door, and pulled Adam into the cottage by his shirtfront. The boy unabashedly looked from Gene to Guy with an expression of absolute innocence. Gene thought to herself how useful that look would be if he could use it when he was grown.

Gisborne grunted out, "Well, boy, why were you sneaking?"

Without guile or fear, Adam responded, "I wasn't sneaking, Sir Guy. I'd been thinking about a question I had wanted to ask m'lady Gene about what she taught us today in training. I thought you might be able to help as well."

Guy began to talk, but Adam cut him off, "Then as I was standing there, waiting for you two to finish whatever it was you were doing, I thought of another question that I'd like to ask you first."

Guy grimaced, and Gene had to put her hand in front of her mouth in order to hide a smile. Had Guy met his match in this little pint-sized lad?

Then, with all of the seriousness of a grown man, Adam asked, "If Lady Gene is the 'love of your life and mother of your child,' why aren't you married to her?"

Guy went still for a moment. His face unreadable. Then he reached a hand out to Adam's shoulder. Gene thought that Guy might throttle Adam out of rage for the lad's impudence so she inched her way closer to the boy just in case. Then a grin emerged on Guy's face as he playfully shook the lad's shoulder then ruffled his hair. "You know what, Adam? You just might have something there." Then to Gene's horror, Guy produced a ring out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee, "Genevieve Rending, love of my life and mother of my child, will you marry me?"

With all the self-control Gene could muster, she addressed Adam while her eyes never left Gisborne's face. "Adam, be a good lad and practice your fighting stances in the barn."

"But," started the blonde boy with intense blue eyes.

"Now." Gene's word was stern and final. Adam obeyed but was unable to hide his disappointment as he walked slowly backward in the direction of the barn muttering to himself along the way.

Gene remained silent until Adam was out of sight. Then she turned to Guy, "How could you make such a silly gesture in front of that lad?"

"You think a marriage proposal from me is silly?" Guy's eyes and tone of his voice darkened.

"It is when it's completely impractical and implausible. How can I marry you when I'm supposed to be dead? How do we know that whatever clergyman we'd trust to do the service won't be turned into telling King John everything? How many times do I have to tell you that we are not safe and that a marriage, however secret, will find us out?" Gene ran her hands through her hair out of frustration.

"Gene, I love you. We are going to have a child together. I will not have that child born a bastard. I want our love to be legal in the sight of God and man. I'm not a part of King John's schemes anymore so he has no use for me, no interest in what I do. I want this chance to have a normal life with you. My political plans and ambitions are gone. I just want you, our child, and a life together."

"And have you never thought that there might be others from which I need to hide?"

Gisborne shook his head, and a crinkle appeared on his forehead, "Others, what others? If you're talking about Hood and his gang, I think we can handle them."

Gene moved to sit down on the bench by the table. She looked so tired and worn down that Guy's irritation at her obstinace melted in the wake of his concern for her and the child. After taking a calming breath, Gene continued, "I'm not talking about Hood. Did it ever occur to you that my employers might be wondering why I've been gone for so long? I'm a TIMEr, Guy. That means I don't just leave when I want to – especially while still in the past. I'm a TIMEr who's broken every rule in the book. I've trained you and the others about the future. I've stayed past my mission time line. And, I'm pregnant – about to bring a life into the world that wasn't here originally."

Guy knelt down beside Gene and brought her head to his chest. When she finally pulled back from him, she put her hand to his face, "Do you honestly think they'll just let me leave the service and potentially destroy the time line as well?"

As the realization of Gene's words settled into Guy, anger flooded through him as he jumped to his feet, his voice rising, "If you're in this much danger, why didn't you tell me? We could have run and been safe. We could have been far away from Nottingham by now."

"Because that's what they expect, Guy. Everybody runs and everybody is found in the end. I know. I've been on the other side before. I've been the hunter, but I'll be damned if I'm going to be the hunted. Besides, we've bought more time by my staged death and King John's belief in it. That's why we need the secrecy. That's why I can't marry you now."

"And our child?" Guy moved in closer and Gene pulled him down to her again.

Frustration bordering on despair was in Gene's voice, "Why do you think I've been training those boys and Sally? The child will need protectors and he or she will have five of the best protectors I know – you, Sally, and the lads will be able to care for the babe if I'm discovered. I just hope that they don't show up till after the birth. There's still a chance for a normal life for the child if they don't find out that I'm pregnant."

"What will they do if they find out?"

"They'll kill me and anyone who gets in their way. As for the child, they may kill the babe too, or they may take the child away using TIMErs to raise the babe until he or she is old enough."

Guy leaned in holding a firm grip on Gene's arms, "Old enough for what?"

"To become one of us."

Guy put his hand over his mouth as his brain digested the implications of Gene's words. "You said you've been the 'hunter' for these people. Genevieve, what have you actually done for them?" The look of disgust on Guy's face was clear and real.

"I told you in the beginning that I've done things for which I am not proud. That includes taking children away from their parents. But, I've never killed a child, Guy. Never. This does, however, give me an advantage to others in this position before."

Guy stood up and started pacing the room again. "What's that?" He barely even looked at Gene as he spoke to her.

Gene gazed up at Guy intensely. "I know what the bastards are planning, I know what they'll be thinking, and I know how to beat them. I will not let my child be raised by these people. Our child deserves a better life than that. And I will kill anyone who tries to take our babe away from us."

"Hmm," Guy still refused to look at her, "Are all TIMErs sent after renegade agents and their children? I mean what made you so special that they picked you for that job?"

"No, Guy, this is not a job for the regular agent – only those who were raised by TIMErs themselves are given that job."

Guy stopped cold in his tracks and looked at Genevieve whose eyes glistened from the moisture that was reflected in the low light. All accusations, all incriminations, all judgment left as the words tumbled from Guy's lips, "Oh, Gene."


	27. Mother and Child

**Apologies for not updating sooner. Had a bit of an accident and hurt my hands so typing's been troublesome. Thanks to all who keep reading and especially to those who review. Please keep those comments coming! I own no characters except for my Genevieve!**

"Oh, Gene…" Guy looked at Gene a loss for words with the implications she had put before him. "I didn't know that you were raised by these people. You never told me."

Gene's head hung as she sat on the bench at the table in her small cottage. She looked off to the side and avoided Guy's gaze. "Well, it's not something one goes around telling, Guy. Remember there's still a great deal that you don't know about me."

Guy moved closer to Gene till he was sitting on the floor looking up at her. He reached up touching her hair that had gone even more auburn since Gene had become pregnant. When she didn't pull away from him, Gisborne was emboldened to ask, "What was it like?"

Gene turned her head to look down at the man she loved. Her wistfully sad smile said more than she let on with her words, "It was a childhood – with all of the horrors of any other childhood. But the worst day was when the man I had called my father told me the truth. I was just another assignment to him – an 18-year assignment. He said that it was my duty to become a TIMEr. He didn't have much hope for me – thought I was pretty useless – but it was my duty nonetheless. So, I was angry and determined to prove him wrong. That anger and determination is what's sustained me all these years. Now all that's changed. You've helped me find the person I want to be – a lover, soon to be mother, and even wife – eventually. But, I can't shake off this feeling that this happiness I've found with you is a fragile illusion. The danger to our child is real and I'll do whatever it takes to secure the child's safety. And if that means not marrying you for a while then so be it."

"Very well, I understand now. Marriage can wait. I'm sorry I doubted you, love." Guy inched closer and laid his head on Gene's expanded lap.

Gene leaned down and kissed Guy's forehead. "You must believe that I'm taking every precaution when it comes to the safety of out child – every precaution – even if I don't share all of them with you now."

Guy looked up at Gene and saw the exhaustion on her face. He stood up slowly. Placing one arm under her knees and the other to support her head and back, Guy gently lifted Gene from the bench and carried her to the small bedroom of the cottage. Gene's glance was grateful, as the only time she allowed herself the luxury of relaxation was when she was in Guy's arms. Gisborne tenderly set her on the bed then removed Gene's garments with a care and reverence that awed Gene. How quickly could she tame Guy's rages now. As she pondered the reason behind Guy's change in temper (Was it because he loved her or was his concern solely for the child she carried?), Guy covered Gene's tired body with the soft blankets he had brought from Locksley. Gene's eyes followed Guy as he removed his own clothes. As he joined her under the warmth of the covers, Gene let her questions go as they soothed away each other's worries and concerns with what the other needed.

Just outside their door, Tom stood silent and listening. Sally bustled in and seeing Tom's intrusion on her mistress grabbed him by the ear and led him out the back door of the cottage.

"Just what in the bleedin' 'ell do you think you're doin', Tom Quinn?" Sally's words were a harsh whisper.

Tom freed himself from Sally's grasp, stood up to his full height, and glared down at the older woman. He just as tall as Gisborne now and was proud of it.

"I'm trying to protect Genevieve."

"From what?"

"From herself. Both you and I know what bad news Gisborne is. He does not deserve her. He questions her every time he gets the chance, he upsets her with his ever increasing ego, he is endangering the child with his insistence that they be married before the birth."

"It's not your place to be judging what's right for Lady Gene – she hasn't hired you to make those sort of choices for her."

Tom leaned in closer to Sally, "But she did hire me to protect the child. And that's what I intend to do."

"You know I don't like the sound of that, Tom. What if I go to Lady Gene and told her what you said?"

"You won't. Besides, wouldn't you have liked someone, anyone to have cared enough about your daughter to do this for her? We can't save your daughter, but we can save Genevieve from making the worst decision of her life and her baby's. So, you won't be mentioning any of this little conversation to Gene, will you, Sally?"

Sally's conflicted thoughts finally calmed themselves, as she looked Tom in the eye, "What conversation, Tom?"

Tom grinned at Sally before he turned on his heel and walked into the darkened wood.

***

Over the next few weeks, Guy noticed that Gene held private conversations with all of her entourage. He didn't mind that she kept left him out of the loop in these matters as he enjoyed seeing the true Genevieve in her element and taking charge.

One thing Gisborne did not like was Tom's ever-increasing familiarity with Gene. He always tried to be that little bit closer to her when Guy was in the room. He was always the first to ask if she needed anything. While Gene did not seem to realize the change in Tom's behaviour, Guy decided to ignore it the best he could for Gene's sake. But he did so with gritted teeth.

Guy had to continue the daily business as Lord of Locksely with his visits to Genevieve only possible at night. But, regardless of what he was doing or time of day, Guy had made it perfectly clear that when the baby was coming that he was to be summoned immediately – even though Gene worried about raising people's suspicions. That's why when Adam plowed through Guy's guards during his morning meal at Locksley, Guy raced out of the manner and mounted his horse before Adam could draw breath to utter a word. It had been raining steadily over the past few days, and Adam was the image of a blonde drowned rat as he yelled something unintelligible to Guy before bolting his own horse in the direction of Nottingham instead of the cottage.

Guy didn't spare a backward glance for the boy as he rode his horse harder and faster than he had before. Guy had always taken excellent care of his horses in the past, but everything was forgotten, as all that blazed in his mind were thoughts of Gene and the child. Guy's horse flew into the farm with Guy's dismount continuing into a run slamming open the front door of the cottage and skidding to a halt in the bedroom. But instead of Sally ministering over Genevieve as expected, Guy's heart nearly stopped as he saw Tom at the end of the bed intent on the part of Genevieve that Guy fiercely and jealously regarded as his own.

Backhanding Tom with every ounce of power that he had, Guy sent Tom flipping backwards and off his seat. Gene yelled something, but the blood that was rushing to his ears as he pummeled Tom kept Guy from registering exactly what she was saying. Finally, Guy felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked down to find Gene's dagger buried deep in his left bicep. Guy looked at Gene with hurt in his eyes from the realization of what she had done as well as the physical pain.

"You – fucking – fool – Gisborne! Sally – William – in – town. Ha, ha, he. Ha, ha, he. And Tom's the only one here who's delivered a baby before. Oh God! So, get out of his way or I've got another knife and I won't aim for your arm!"

Guy pulled Tom up and muttered a rough apology which Tom ignored as he rushed back to his position at the foot of the bed.

"So that's why Adam rode off towards Nottingham?" Gisborne said almost to himself.

"Of course, we were hoping that Sally would get here before the babe came but it looks like Gene's out of time. Look," finally Tom locked his eyes on Gisborne's, "find something useful to do or you might as well go outside." And, with that Tom rose to his feet and yanked the blade out of Guy's arm.

Refusing to give Tom the satisfaction of admitting that the wound hurt, Guy settled himself at Gene's side. Using saw a bowl of clear water and a damp rag beside it, Gisborne proceeded to dab Gene's head and arms. Genevieve smiled up at him, but as each contraction came, Guy suffered the full brunt of her anger. Guy was in shock at half of the words Gene uttered towards him and in ignorance at what the other half of the words meant. He had no idea what a "hopped-up, egotistical toy-boy" was, but he knew it wasn't good. In contrast, he understood perfectly when Gene promised that when this was over that she was going to cut his balls off and fry them for her supper. Even though he knew it was the pain talking, Guy still removed a second knife off the table and away from Gene's grasp.

"Focus, Gene. Come on, now. I'm starting to see the head," Tom coached as Genevieve dug her nails into Guy's arm. "Push, Gene. That's it. Push!"

Guy continued to whisper his love and encouragements to her. Gene simply glared at him.

"I see the shoulders, Gene. One last push and you're through," Tom replied.

"That's right, love. Almost there." Gisborne whispered.

"One more word from you, Gisborne, and you'll have to explain to our child why mummy made daddy a eunuch! Arghhhh!"

With Gene's last push, the baby came through. Tom cut the cord and wrapped the child in cloth. "It's a boy. Gene, you've got a beautiful boy." Tom released the child reluctantly to Guy who stood speechless and in awe of both mother and child.

Guy brought the babe to Gene who was battling exhaustion trying to stay awake long enough to hold her child. "A boy? Well, Guy, I guess you were right about that at least? What shall we call our son?"

"How about Lucas? I mean, if it's good enough for a great-grandson, it's good enough for our child."

A look of complete shock clouded Gene's face before an eerie realization settled on her as she swallowed hard, "Lucas it is then."


	28. Smiles and Smoke

**I own nothing but my own characters and the plot. Thanks for all the reviews and support - they mean the world to me! Also, please don't get too mad at this chapter - I've got to keep the plot moving.  
**

In the six months after Lucas's birth, Guy and Genevieve had truly fallen in love with their child. Gene (with more than a little help from Sally) taught Guy the safest ways to change the boy's diaper, and Guy eagerly participated in the daily routine of caring for the babe. Guy loved coming into the cottage to find Lucas reaching a new milestone. The son's first sounds, smiles, and laughs fascinated the father who was still in awe of the little being that he had brought into the world with Gene.

Guy's favorite moments of those first few months had to be as Gene brought Lucas to her breast to feed him. There was serenity in Gene's face during these times which Gisborne could only describe as pure contentment. He had never seen Gene so at peace with herself and the world around her. He cherished these moments as he committed to memory the images of Gene's expressions as she nourished their son.

Gene loved the fact that Lucas's baby blue eyes were already turning to the same shade of steely blue as Guy's while another feature Lucas had clearly inherited from his father was his dark black hair. Gene playfully started to call Lucas "mini-Guy". While the joke was lost on Guy, he loved the look of happiness on her face as she said it.

One day when Guy entered the cottage, Gene and Lucas were playing with toys on the floor. When Lucas recognized the person he loved to play with most, he reached his little chubby arms up into the air in invitation to be picked up and excitedly said, "Dada!"

Guy's elation that he was Lucas's first word soon turned to gloating – a gloating that Gene quickly put an end to as she hit Guy squarely on the forehead with one of Lucas's solid wooden blocks.

" 'D' is the first and easiest sound for a baby to say, Guy. Just like 'G' – Lucas, my little man, say 'Git, git'."

Lucas smiled up at Genevieve, "Git," he giggled as he threw a block trying to mimic his mother.

"Good lad. Now, put those together, 'Dada – git'."

Lucas clapped his hands and said, "Dada git, Dada git" over and over.

Guy simply rolled his eyes before settling down in the floor to play with his son who now had the emerging power of speech.

As for the rest of Gene's crew, they all fell under Lucas's spell just as easily as his parents had done. Sally and Tom were just as protective as Gene and Guy were in regards to Lucas whereas William and Adam were keen to be making up games to play with the lad. While most games met with Gene and Guy's approval, Adam's attempt to start Lucas learning how to ride by placing him on the pig earned Adam an extra hour of practicing his fighting stances.

The one shadow that hung over them was never spoken. It was as if Gene was afraid that naming the threat to her son would make the threat appear. She even hid it from Lucas as Guy only saw that look when Gene would watch him sleep. Lying in bed together at night, Gene would sometimes break down and cry; but when Guy tried to talk to her, all she would say was, "All my safeguards are in place. Talking will just upset me and if I'm upset, I'll lose my focus. Please, Guy, trust me."

Guy responded by holding Gene closer to him and soothing her the best he could.

Guy rode through Locksley one morning knowing that his path would eventually lead him to Gene's cottage. Gene still disapproved of too many daytime visits but there was little she could do to keep the proud father away from his son. But Guy reassured Gene that he would take different routes to the cottage to ensure that he wasn't followed. This time he chose the woodland path that took him deep into Sherwood.

Because of the density and height of the trees, he smelt the smoke first. It registered as being odd as the lads had not said anything about burning brush this week as they normally talked over what chores were to be done. When he finally got a visual of the cottage, Guy's heart sank to his stomach as he saw Gene's cottage, Lucas's birthplace and the place that Guy considered to be his true home, engulfed in a mass of flames.

Guy threw off his sword ridding himself of the excess weight of the heavy blade as he sprinted to the cottage. As he reached the door, Gisborne silently regretted leaving his weapon as he saw the bodies of Sally and William lying motionless on the ground – dead not from burns or smoke but from a single small wound to the center of the forehead. These were bullet wounds, and Guy gasped in the realization that Gene's worst fear – that the TIMErs would find them – had finally happened.

Still, Guy bolted through the door and was met with an extraordinary heat that knocked him to his knees. He crawled on the floor reaching his hands out hoping, praying that he would find Gene and Lucas alive and before it was too late. He was halfway across to the kitchen when he found a body motionless and unresponsive. Guy felt his hands across the body and realized that it was Gene. He picked her up and carried her out the door and away from the cottage. Quickly checking that Gene was still breathing, he rushed back in the hope of finding Lucas. A banging noise reached him and he was able to open a small cupboard to find Adam inside. He slung the small boy into his arms and fought through the flames to the front door again. Guy placed Adam down and made to go back a third time. He had to find Lucas – he had to find his defenseless son and save him.

But, before Guy could move back towards the door, Adam held on to his leg, "Sir Guy, wait. Stop! Lucas isn't in there. TIMErs took him."

With that Guy turned back and knelt in front of Adam, "What? Tell me everything."

"Tom brought TIMErs here. They killed Sally and Will first. Gene hid me in the cupboard and made me promise not to talk. Tom gave little Lucas to the TIMErs and went off with them! Tom's betrayed us all. Then they set the cottage on fire and just disappeared right into the air. I'm so sorry, Guy, I couldn't stop 'em. I couldn't . . . " Adam's little body broke down in a mass of sobs and tears. Guy hugged the lad to him and let Adam get his cry out.

Guy tried to soothe the boy, "It's ok, Adam. It'll all be ok." These quiet words over and over again like a mantra as much to settle himself as the boy in front of him. When Adam looked up, Guy brushed the blond hair from his eyes, "That's it, Adam. Just calm down and start at the beginning."

"No, not now. Gene's hurt. They broke her, Guy."

Guy looked down on Genevieve. Before, Guy had only checked to see if she lived. Now that he viewed her more closely, he could see that Gene's face turning to a marble of colour from the bruises that were forming on her face. Her left eye was completely shut and swollen while her fingers were a mass of misdirected bones. Guy didn't see any other injuries but suspected that more than fingers were broken. He froze when he saw the blood pooling in the center of her skirt. Guy looked up at Adam with a question in his eyes that he couldn't bare to voice.

Adam's eyes filled with tears again as his voice stammered searching for a way to describe what they'd done to Genevieve, "They . . . they broke her on the inside, too."

The heartbreak as Guy gazed down on Gene was apparent. While he would not allow himself to break down into a full cry, tears streaked down his ashen face. "Adam, fetch my horse and sword. We've got to get Gene out of here in case they come back."

"But, we can't carry her on horseback, it'd be too much for her."

Guy spied the front door that had been pulled off its hinges and was lying away from the house. "We can lay Gene on this door, strap her down, and pull her with the horse. Now go get them!"

As Guy placed Gene on the door, she whimpered and moan in pain yet did not regain consciousness. With her securely set on the door and the door tied behind Guy's horse, he started out in the direction of Locksley.

"Guy, we can't go that way. We can't go to Locksley."

"Why not?"

"Gene said if this happened and if she lived to take her into Sherwood."

"Why Sherwood?"

"She has to find the outlaws' camp again and quickly."

Guy's heart sank, "Why do all my roads lead back to Hood?"

Suddenly, there was a scream from Gene as she woke to find herself bound and helpless. Guy raced to her side and tried to sooth her, "Sh, sh, love I'm here and you'll be ok. You're tied down so we can pull you without hurting you more."

Gene's voice was small and raspy from the smoke inhalation, "Lucas, we have to find Lucas."

"We will, love. We need to get you somewhere safe that you can recover. I want to take you to Locksley."

"No, no, Adam knows what to do. Where's Adam?"

"He's here and he's ok. Gene, why do we need to find the outlaws' camp?"

"My device for time travel is hidden there. I need it to get back to 2008 – where I can heal and then find Lucas."

"So you hid this thing in Hood's camp?"

"Safest place in the shire – hidden, guarded, and no one would suspect to look for it there."

"Yes, but we didn't really part with Hood on the best of terms. What makes you think he'll just hand it over?"

"He doesn't know he has it. All we have to do is wait till they're gone and retrieve it – then we'll go to a safe house in the future where I can recover and then we'll find our son."

Guy took a moment to take in Gene's plan but still he couldn't help but voice his greatest fear, "Lucas, how do we know that they haven't . . ."

"Don't say it!" Gene screeched savagely. Her lungs heaved for breath, "If he was going to kill Lucas, he would have made me watch. No, he wants Lucas to train him to be a TIMEr. He'll keep him safe. Now, let's get to the camp."

Gene's injuries were so severe that every bump, every jolt pained her. Adam led the way as he told Guy that Gene had shown him the way to the camp and had made him learn the way by heart. It seemed like Gene had expected this could happen and had prepared Adam well. By the time Adam stopped them on the hill overlooking the camp, a steady solid rain had begun to fall.

"Damn," Gene said cursing the rain. "They won't come out of there without a reason now. Guy, leave me here. When Adam's in position, let me know, and I'll start screaming. Outlaws come out, Adam goes in to retrieve the device." Genevieve panted and closed her eyes. She wasn't in danger of losing consciousness, but the pain she was still in was excruciating.

"What happens when Hood finds you?" Guy didn't like this. It felt wrong – like walking deliberately into wasp's nest after fending off a swarm of bees.

"I explain about the attack and say that I blacked out – that I don't know how I got here. You come back for me and explain that you found me and are taking me to a healer at Locksley but you were lost and trying to figure out which way to go. You didn't want to come by road in case the attackers came back and that we're just here by accident. They'll have plenty of pity for me once they see me," said Gene ruefully, "They'll let us go."

"What if they catch Adam?" Guy looked down at the boy. With everything that he'd been through today, he didn't think he could bear something bad happening to the lad.

Gene looked at Adam, "Adam knows what to do and how to talk himself out of predicaments if there are any." Adam nodded seriously, looking Gene squarely in the eyes.

Guy hung his head. He hated the danger of Gene's plan. But he had to find his son. If he needed Gene's device to cross time and find Lucas, then so be it. This was the only way to retrieve the device quickly, and Gene's sense of urgency told him that even though they could cross time that time was still a limited thing.

Guy squatted down to kiss Gene lightly on the lips and then brought Adam to him in a rough hug. If anything was going to happen, Guy wanted them to know that he loved them. Rising back up to his full height, Guy set his jaw with determination, "Let's do this."


	29. Half Lies & Doubts

**I do not own any BBC characters - only my own characters and my plot. Please keep reviewing! It means a lot to know what you think of my story.**

With Genevieve located on the hill above Robin's camp and with Adam in place at the bottom on the left flank, Guy whistled the signal for Gene to start screaming. And scream she did. The sound that Gene pulled though her vocal chords was not an act. All the frustration, anger, and rage over what had happened to her – the beatings, the rape, and the loss of Lucas – vented out of her broken body shattering the peace of the forest and Guy's already wounded heart at the same time. He had never heard Gene like this before and vowed to himself that he never would again.

Gene didn't have to wait long for the desired effect to take place as the outlaws flew out from the camp with their weapons at the ready. Alan reached Gene first, looked down at the still screaming woman with horror, and called over his shoulder to Robin who was just catching up, "It's just some woman."

When Robin reached her and knelt down, Adam mused, "Who would beat up a woman, tie her up, and just leave her here?"

"Where am I? Alan, is that you?" croaked Gene.

Robin heard her voice and recognized her through the beatings she had endured, "Not just some woman – this is Genevieve."

Alan, Little John, and Much stared at Gene with shock and disbelief. Robin tried to calm her, "What happened to you, Gene?"

She turned her good eye to focus on Robin, "King John's men found us – burned the cottage."

"What of your child with Gisborne?" Robin seemed to ask this question with genuine concern.

At this question, Gene broke down in a cry again. "I don't know where my child is, Robin. There were just too many of them, and we were betrayed."

Guy listened and was amazed that even in her broken state that Gene could still lie to Robin with ease. He corrected himself – half lies. It was the truth skirted in half lies and omitted details. Maybe that's why it worked so well. But he didn't care what she told Hood as long as it bought Adam enough time to find the device. Guy looked in the direction of the camp, but there was no sign of Adam.

"Betrayed by who? Surely Guy wouldn't betray you and his own child?" Alan continued.

"Of course not! Guy would never do anything to harm Lucas."

"Really, he wouldn't hurt – Lucas, is it? But leaving Seth in the woods to die is acceptable to the great Gisborne," Robin smirked.

"Hood! Just stop talking and get me out of this."

Robin looked up and down Gene's wounds, "That may not be a good idea. You've broken a lot of bones. Whoever tied you to this, I don't think it was the same person who hurt you. Listen, let's get you down to the camp. Much, Little John, carry Gene down while she's still supported by the door. Then we can examine you."

"Don't you touch her!" Guy's voice rang throughout the forest. He needed to make it loud enough for Adam to hear. Guy appearing to the outlaws was the warning to Adam that his time was up.

"Well, Gisborne, this is very neat of you. How did you survive King John's soldiers unscathed while your Gene is on bordering on death?"

Guy, sword in hand but lowered, stood on the edge of the ring of outlaws. "When I got to the cottage, it was burning. I went in and saved Gene. I'm taking her back to Locksley where I can have a physician see to her. I didn't mean to trespass on your camp. I have no desire to meddle with you, Hood. I just want to take Gene back and then find my son."

As Guy spoke, he glimpsed movement behind the outlaws. Adam was silently working his way back to Gene's position. When Adam glanced up, Guy's eyes locked on the boy's questioningly. This was not part of the plan. Adam was supposed to run off and whistle when he was a safe distance from the camp. But instead, the blonde boy mouthed, "Sorry," to Guy before breaking into a sprint towards Genevieve.

Without thinking Guy dropped his sword and bolted into a run towards Gene. He didn't know why, but he had to get to her first. Guy's actions surprised the outlaws who stepped away from Guy rather than trying to stop him. Even Robin jumped back as Guy and Adam reached Gene at the same moment. A yell and a flash of light later, the outlaws stood staring at each other. Gene, Guy, and Adam had vanished.

Much was the first to speak, "Master, how? Where could they have gone?"

Robin looked at Much with worry on his face, "I don't know for certain. But, if it's where I think it is, God help Gisborne."

All the outlaws turned, stunned at the words that escaped Robin's mouth.

* * *

Genevieve screamed as Guy and Adam plowed into her at the same time. Her already broken body was not prepared for their weight on her. She had told Adam how to set the device to the automatic preset time and for him to plant it in her hands when he reached her. Once she had it, all she needed to do was to have her mind guide them to the location that she wanted instead of the automatic location set in the device. The last thing she needed was for them to wind up at the TIMEr headquarters.

The fact that Guy had come along unexpectedly did not alter the TIMEr device. Guy remembered from their talks of how TIMErs traveled that all that mattered was maintaining physical contact. Adam remembered this too so he and Adam held on to Gene for dear life as she concentrated on the where and let the device take care of the when. However, the unplanned addition of Guy made Gene have to work harder to put them in the right position.

So when the flash of light dimmed, Guy found himself, Adam, and Gene on a short gravel path leading from a small flat-roofed house to a lake. Guy looked around to get his bearings. Mountains grew tall on the opposite side of the lake and again behind the house. He didn't think he was in England anymore. Scotland? Maybe.

While Guy continued to grasp what had happened, Adam was already at the back door of the house. He looked down at a series of flagstones, prized one loose from the ground to reveal a key, and used it to open the back door of the house. Upon entering the house, lights came on to Guy's astonishment. Adam moved back to where Guy stood beside Gene who had lost consciousness. Guy hadn't even noticed.

"Don't just stand there. Help me get her into the house and I can call for a doctor."

"How can you go for a doctor when you don't know where we are let alone when we are?" Guy considered the young lad again, "Or do you know? Why is she confiding everything to a boy and not to me?" The hurt in Guy's voice was clear.

Adam swept the hair out of his eyes. "I don't know. You can ask her yourself once we get her some help and get her healed. But, the sun's going down, it's getting colder, and Gene's not going to last long out here. So you can either help me or stand to one side."

Guy looked away not wanting to admit that Adam was right.

"Besides," Adam continued, "You still love her. No matter what she does, what mistakes she makes, you'll always love her."

Now Guy locked his gaze onto Adam's. The truth behind the boy's observation was unnerving enough to move Guy into action helping Adam lift the door supporting Gene through the strange glass doors of the house and into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, they laid the door on the floor which was covered in an odd kind of material. Adam pulled down the bedclothes while Guy untied the fabric he'd used for rope to secure Gene to the door. Moving in unison, Adam and Guy lifted Gene onto the bed. She moaned but did not regain consciousness.

With Gene safe in bed, Guy removed the door placing it outside. As Guy reentered the house, he watched Adam talking into a device. Guy knew it was called a telephone, but he was surprised at the ease in which Adam was taking to it. When he finished, Adam told Guy, "Well, Gene's doctor friend will be here in a few minutes. We just need to keep her calm and comfortable till then."

Guy nodded and stood in the center of the lounge, trying to take it all in. Adam could tell he was looking for something. "What is it?"

"We need to get the heat going in here. No fireplaces so this must be on gas heat or electric which means there should be a small box on the wall to get it started."

Adam grinned, "So you do remember your lessons?"

"Some of them." Guy returned the grin as he found the controls for the heating and set them.

Suddenly, Gene was yelling out Guy's name. He reached the bedroom and found Gene in distress as she called his name over and over. She was half waking – half in a dream. Guy pulled a chair up to the bed and tried to sooth her.

"Guy? You're safe?"

"Yes, love. You, Adam, and myself – we're all safe." Gene relaxed a little at this news so Guy continued, "Adam's called and your doctor friend will be here soon."

"Thank you, Guy."

Guy hated to bring this up now, but he had to know. "Love, why did you try to leave me behind?" All of Guy's self doubts began to resurface. "Didn't you think I that I could help find Lucas? Am I so much of a liability that I would hurt our chances of finding our son?" He didn't want his words to sound so full of his pain, but they did.

"No, no, of course not! I was trying to protect you. I failed in protecting Lucas. The least I could do was protect you!" Gene was getting agitated again.

"Protect me from what?"

"From myself."

A loud bang distracted Guy from continuing his questions. He knew it had to be the front door. A moment later a strange looking figure in a long tweed skirt, woolen sweater, and glasses appeared at the door to the bedroom. "What part of 'keep her calm' do ya not bleedin' understand? Get out. From what the lad said, she's broken a lot of bones that I'm gonna have to reset. I might even have to get her to hospital before the night's over so just," the odd woman stopped mid-sentence. "Lucas?" Her voice was half hope – half disbelief.

"No." Guy set his jaw grimly. "I'm not Lucas."

"Hmm, well even if you were, you'd still have to wait outside. I'd try to rest if I were you - whoever you are."

"Why?"

"Because, laddie, you're gonna need it."


	30. Not Just a Simple Case of Betrayal

**Please keep your thoughts and comments coming. They mean a lot to me. Thanks for all the support of those who keep reading and especially those who take the time to review! Sorry for the delay of this chapter but it's getting harder to write the closer I come to the end. I'm sure many of you understand. **

**As always, I do not own and BBC characters - only my Genevieve. **

Guy's first night in 2008 was one he would always remember, but not for good reasons. The doctor's advice for rest was easier said than done. Gene's bones had to be reset one by one. Even though the doctor assured Guy that she would be as gentle as possible, Gene still cried out with every bone put back into place, and Guy's heart broke anew each time she screamed.

While Guy sat in the lounge numb from the day's events and from Gene's continuing sounds of pain, Adam busied himself in the kitchen. The boy made a quick sweep of the cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer, selected several of the same frozen meal, and proceeded to bake them in the oven. At least his training sessions on the future with Gene had not been for nothing. What trepidation Guy would normally have about modern food was diminished by its familiarity and his own growling stomach. Guy looked down at the plate that Adam placed in his hands and smiled a weak grin, "Sausages n' bread. Almost a thousand years in the future and they still have sausages n' bread."

"Now they call it 'toad in the hole'." Adam looked up at Guy trying to repress a giggle as he found his own chair.

Guy looked up, stopping his fork in mid-air and glancing from the food to Adam questioningly.

Adam grinned up at Guy. "Don't worry – it's not real toad. I was a little disappointed actually. I mean, we come all this way into the future. I thought the food would be more exciting than sausages n' bread. Well, at least the name's funny."

Guy suffered himself a slight grin and took his first bite. Not quite as good as he'd had back home but not bad either. Glancing over at Adam, Guy couldn't help feel glad that the boy was here with him. Even in the tragedy of the day behind him, Guy was heartened by the lad's view of this strange new world. In fact, it was the only thing keeping him sane as Gene's cries were becoming steadily worse.

Hours later, after the dinner and the washing up, the door to Gene's room opened and the doctor came out. The tiredness around her eyes was clearly visible. Guy jumped out of his chair and maneuvered the doctor till she replaced him in it.

"How is she?" Guy's voice wavered between hope and steeling himself for the worst.

"The bones will heal with time. Normally, it would take months, but I think I can get my hands on some medicine that will accelerate the process. It might be difficult, but I should be able to get it without rousing suspicion."

Adam's eyebrow rose. "You mean medicine that is more advanced than that of this time?"

The brown haired woman looked from Adam to Guy, "Well lads, we don't limit ourselves to the past, you know."

Guy's eyes widened. "You're a TIMEr." The statement was half in awe – half accusation.

The doctor took off her glasses, "Guilty as charged. But beyond all of that I'm Genevieve's friend – just like the both of you must be." She saw the walls of doubt spring before up them. "Come now, gentlemen, we need to trust each other in order to accomplish our goal."

Guy crossed his arms across his chest and glare down at her, "Trust? We don't even know your name, **doctor**." Guy emphasized the last word as if he was starting to doubt that even her title was true.

The doctor sighed, "Dr. Eleanor Cameron, at your service."

Guy nodded his head. "Thank you, I am Sir Guy of Gisborne and this is Adam Carter."

"Good, now we have the pleasantries over with. By the way, drop the 'Sir' and the 'of'. It's just plain 'Guy Gisborne' in this time. Trust me, you'll just draw attention to yourself if you start spouting out titles like that. Now, let's get down to the main business."

Guy bristled a little at Dr. Cameron's dismissal of his title, "Which is what?"

"Save Gene and find your son."

"I thought you said she was ok?"

"A lot more has been done to that woman than break her bones. She was beaten and raped then made to watch as her son was stolen from her. She's going to need a variety of healings. Some you can help with – others you'll just have to trust to her own timetable. But she needs both of you to do this. Whatever she may say, you need to stand by her."

"WE'LL do whatever needs to be done." Guy looked over to Adam who nodded his agreement.

"Good. As will I." Dr. Cameron stood up. "I'll be back in the next day or so when I've gotten the bone accelerator."

"Wait," Adam piped up interrupting yet another cry from Genevieve, "What about something for the pain? I know you have pain medicines that are strong enough to let her sleep through most of this. Can't you give her something?"

"Someone's done his homework. Yes, Adam, I do have pills that can do that for her. But, Genevieve's refused them."

"Why would she do that?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"You need to ask her. It's not my place to say."

Guy grabbed her arm, "Dr. Cameron, we're asking you. If you want us to follow your instructions, you're going to have to be truthful with us. What was her reason for refusing the pain medicines?"

"And I'm telling you that you need to ask Gene." Dr. Cameron rose from the chair. "I'll get the two of you settled, and then I must go. Gene will have plenty of food stocked up. But, should you run out of anything, there's a shop up the hill on the left. Gene will have plenty of cash stashed around here somewhere for it. Also, Gene will need a lot of rest. You should have time to start familiarizing yourselves with the technology here. The most complicated will be the computer. Adam, you know what a laptop looks like. Find Gene's and I'll get you started on it."

Adam looked at Guy for an acknowledgement that he should follow Cameron's instructions and only when Guy nodded did Adam leave his seat. Guy's gaze followed the boy out of the room and then turned to Dr. Cameron. "Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

"Good – she said you would be on top of things. One: Genevieve is scared. She doesn't want to show it to you and certainly not to the lad. She feels guilty about little Lucas being abducted and is afraid that you will blame her for this. You must help her move past this guilt. Gene must heal and purge any uncertainty from her mind before continuing this mission."

"Why?" Guy had been so numb that he hadn't thought about whose fault this was.

"Because, when Gene is focused, she's the most amazing, frightening, awful force I've ever seen. She probably hasn't shown you a fraction of what she's capable. You need her at her best. Anything less will likely end up in all of us getting killed and losing Lucas."

Guy had meant why would Gene feel guilty but decided to not clarify his comment. "Alright. And two?"

"Two. Tom Quinn. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's the one who betrayed us – the one who told the other TIMERs our location. Why?"

"If you ever find Tom Quinn, he needs to die a long, slow, painful death."

"I had already planned on it." Again, Guy bristled at this strange woman who felt the need to tell him what he should do in regards to avenging Gene. "Do you think that I would let the man who'd betrayed us to the TIMERs, the man who'd pretended to be one of us, a man who'd pretended to care about my son to simply walk away from this without any repercussions?"

Dr. Cameron saw the impatience in Guy's face. "No, of course not. But, you don't understand. It's not just a simple case of betrayal, Guy. He's the one who beat and raped Genevieve. I don't know about you, but, I want revenge on the bastard who's just made me spend the last few hours putting my friend back together like some fucking jigsaw puzzle."

Standing behind the corner that he had turned moments before, Adam's eyes burned with rage and unshed tears as he willed his legs to go on his mission to search for the laptop.

Gisborne slid into a stunned silence. Finally, Guy stammered, "Why did she tell you this and not me?"

"Can't you see? She wants to protect you. And you can stop looking hurt, already." Cameron's annoyance with Guy was starting to border on scorn. "She's like that with the people she loves, so you should consider yourself lucky. Genevieve rarely truly loves anyone. I'm not going to lie to you: there have been other men. But you should feel honored that you've won her heart. She loves you, and you're the only one I've seen effect her in this way."

The doctor waited as Guy took this in. Sure he'd known that Gene was tough and distance at times, but he'd never considered that he was the first one who Genevieve had truly opened up to. He couldn't help the lingering question that was in his head. He hated that it was there; and he didn't know why it should make such a difference, but he had to ask, "What about Lucas North? I heard they were close."

"What? Gene and Lucas? They were best mates, but never intimate. It was a bit strange though – she was protective of him too. Never liked any of the girls he dated – certainly did not like Elizabeta – but Gene never went after him romantically."

Gisborne raised an eyebrow at this strange name Cameron had put before them.

"Elizabeta, you know, Lucas's wife. Gene always held the suspicion that Elizabeta had something to do with Lucas's capture. Listen, next to losing your son, Lucas North's capture hit her harder than anything I've ever seen. Right now there is a fury raging in Gene because her son's been stolen and she was powerless to do anything to stop it. The only other time Genevieve has been this furious is when she was told that Lucas North had died. She . . . she was willing to rip time apart to save North. But believe me, she loves you and she'll find a way to save your son."

Guy nodded, it helped to know that there had been nothing romantic between Gene and North, but something still did not seem right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there.

"Gene wants nothing to come before finding little Lucas. I, however, thought you needed to know about Quinn. I'm sure you have the self-control of not letting this jeopardize finding your son."

"Of course I do. Anything else?"

Dr. Cameron grinned mischievously. "Yes, don't go out in public wearing those black leather pants. You'll stick out like a polar bear sitting on a park bench – in most places anyway. Well, maybe not some seedier parts of the cities, but definitely not here. I'd hate for people to get the wrong idea. It might be a bit embarrassing for you. I'll bring you and Adam some clothes when I come next time."

As if on cue, Adam came back in carrying the laptop. His eyes were red, but he'd been able to dry the moisture from them in hopes that the adults wouldn't notice. "Where are we anyway?"

"Just a few miles from the Isle of Skye just off the A87. That's the name of the road by the way. This is one of Gene's safe houses. Listed in different owners' names, she has several of these and not just in the UK."

Adam grinned hugely, "She never ceases to amaze me."

Dr. Cameron ruffled Adam's hair. "Come on, lad, let's get this fired up. I'm sure Guy would like to check on Gene." Adam led the way to the lounge and Dr. Cameron followed leaving Guy alone.

Slipping quietly into the bedroom, Guy saw Gene lying flat on the bed and motionless. If Guy hadn't known better, he would have thought she was dead. The paleness of her skin and stillness of her body unnerved him. Only the sound of her shallow breathing gave away the secret that she was alive. Guy positioned himself on his side so that he could lie down beside her. His hand went up to caress her face, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes. Suddenly, Genevieve's eyes opened and she turned her head towards him. She gave her best attempt at smiling but it turned out only a very weak grin.

Guy kissed her brow and whispered, "Love, why won't you let Dr. Cameron give you anything for the pain?"

"Remembering this pain will help me as I'm slitting the throat of every person connected with the stealing our child. Anyone who had a hand in it, anyone who stood silently by and let this happen, they will all die and I . . . I will be the one to do it."


	31. The Gnawing Question

**Thanks to you who keep reading and double and triple thanks to those who keep commenting! I don't own any BBC characters only Gene!**

**

* * *

  
**

Genevieve sat at her dressing table head held high and back straight. Laid out in front of her were her hair accessories and make-up. She tied her rich auburn hair back in a tight twist so that it was off her neck. The absence of the weight was liberating. Maybe she should cut her hair? No, Guy had had too many shocks lately. No need to throw one more unnecessary jolt his way.

Slowly, deliberately, Gene tested her healed bones to gage her depth of control. Gene brought her focus to each bone and muscle testing out each to the silent rhythm playing out in her mind. Dr. Cameron's bone accelerator had done its job. Gene was healed in body. Bones that were crushed reconstructed themselves with a speed near to impossible for Gene's own time and certainly for Guy's time. Genevieve smiled a slight grin as her confidence grew.

Guy stood watching this little trial of Gene's healing and grinned back at her reflection. He and Adam viewed Gene's healing as nothing short of a miracle. Had Gene been trapped in the past, Guy was certain that the attack she suffered would have been her last. While none of them spoke of this, the relieved looks between Guy and Adam said enough.

Today, Genevieve was determined to get out of the house. It had been a week since Dr. Cameron had returned with the bone accelerator and started Gene getting back on her feet. Being thankful for the speed in which she was healing should have been Gene's first emotion, but it wasn't. Anger, restlessness, and doubt drove away any chance to feel grateful that she had escaped death again. The longer they waited to start the search for little Lucas the less chance there was of finding him. The TIMERs could have taken him anywhere by now and placed him in any time. But before the search could start, she had to find this crucial bit of information – the answer to the unspoken and feared question gnawing at her brain.

First though, they needed new supplies. Although the house had been well stocked, the appetites of one grown man and a growing boy soon had the reserves depleted. She could have sent Adam back to the shop at the top of the road, but the last time she did that the shopkeeper almost called the police due to Adam's insistence that he should be able to buy lager. Unfortunately, Adam's training hadn't covered everything. In his day, lager was drunk by everyone as it was one of the few drinks known to be safe to drink and as water was always a bit suspicious. So try explaining to a lad who has drunk it all his life that he wasn't old enough to buy it let alone drink it.

Gene dressed and readied herself for a morning of shopping. She inspected Guy and Adam in their new clothes just to make sure that blending in would be done smoothly. True to her word, Dr. Cameron had brought them both a variety of modern clothes to choose from. Guy stood there wearing form fitting blue jeans and a crisp black dress shirt.

"How did Cameron know what size I was?"

Gene smiled up at him ruefully, "I don't think you're going to like the answer to that question." When Gisborne simply raised his eyebrows, Gene continued, "These are probably Lucas North's clothes. The TIMERs always keep some extra clothes of their operatives – for various reasons."

"Even dead operatives?"

Gene swallowed hard, "Yes, love, even the dead ones," and looked away.

Guy pulled her to his chest and held her gaze. "You know, I've never said it, but I am sorry that North is dead. Maybe I should have helped you when you asked me."

Gene cut him off short and shook her head. "No 'maybes', love. You did what you thought was best and then things got complicated. The only focus we need right now is how to get our Lucas back – which we will do, but not on empty stomachs. Come on, I need to fix your hair before we go out."

Guy stepped back reflexively. Gene laughed at him. "No worries, I'm just going to brush it out and pull it back in a pony tail. Not many men of this time wear their hair this long. If you wear it loose, you're going to be a lot more memorable than by doing this. Now sit down and shut up."

Guy grinned and allowed himself to be led by Gene to her seat in front of the mirror. She slowly proceeded to comb Gisborne's hair out straight but had to apply some of her strange substances to get the curl out of it. Guy reveled in the intimacy of Gene's touch; and she took her time finding out what parts of his temple, ears, and neck were the most sensitive. When she was finished, Guy's hair was parted on the side and sleekly tied away from his face giving the illusion that his hair was short. Leaning down to wrap both of her arms around his neck, Gene kissed his cheek. Guy turned to her, stood up in one fluid movement, and captured her lips with his. While Gene didn't back away from the embrace, Guy could tell that something was wrong.

As Guy released her from his touch, Gene tried to explain, "I'm sorry, Guy. I still don't feel like myself. Nothing's right while Lucas is missing."

"Quite right, love. Let's get our supplies so we can focus on finding our son." Guy kissed Gene on the forehead and held her close. Gene nodded her head, discretely took the flash drive Dr. Cameron had given her off of her dressing table, and slid it into her pocket.

The hardest part of the journey was convincing Guy and Adam the safety of traveling by car. Perhaps it would have been better if Genevieve's car hadn't been an 02 reg Ford KA. Guy commented that he'd seen newborn colts as big as that car, and Adam felt uncomfortable with the back seats not having doors of their own. But Gene's reason prevailed, and they headed for the small, seaside village of Plockton.

Adam was thrilled at his first view of the sea so Guy and Gene shopped while Adam chose to walk along the sand getting his feet wet and his toes sandy. After the food was loaded, Gene suggested, "Guy, why don't you get yourself and Adam an ice cream. I need the loo. I'll only be a minute."

Guy nodded and walked off in Adam's direction. Sure that Guy was on his way, Gene drifted down a side street and around to the back side of the row, selected a small terraced house, and quietly manipulated the lock to allow herself entrance. Gene saw movement in the lounge and dropped back into the kitchen. Taking out her concealed gun complete with silencer from the back of her jeans, Gene inched her way to the front of the house. A pale freckled blonde woman was intently working on her laptop at a desk. Her back was toward the door so Genevieve was able to slip up quietly behind her placing the gun at the base of her skull.

"Sam Buxton, we have a lot to talk about, my girl. Take your hands off the computer and keep them up."

Samantha froze and complied with Gene's commands.

"Good. Now, turn around slowly." Again, Sam complied.

"Listen, I don't know what you want, but my handbag's over there – just take it."

"Oh, I don't want your money. I'm Genevieve Rending. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No, never heard of you." Sam tried to play cool, but her pupils widened. She had heard of Genevieve, and whatever she had heard had made her afraid.

"I just want to have a little girl talk, Sam – experienced TIMEr to apprentice TIMEr. Are they paying you more than MI5? I hope so cause the pay is the only good thing about the TIMErs."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Now, what was your cover story for leaving MI5 – not being able to take the pressure after Danny was killed? Quite a weak and frail little girl story – pathetic when you think about it really."

"Is there a better reason for going than seeing your friends leaving all around you – the last one murdered?"

"Well, how about the TIMErs pulled you when Danny no longer became an option to be their new Spooks boy. With the decommissioning of Tom Quinn, they needed someone on the inside. You were getting close to Danny in hopes of recruiting him. Not a bad plan really. He was disillusioned; he was vulnerable; he was a good agent. If only he hadn't gotten himself killed trying to protect a fellow agent, you would have been successful."

Sam shook her head, "Even if your fantasy was true, none of that has anything to do with you. So what do you want?"

"Well, since you are the head of the genetics information division, you are going to get into the TIMEr database for me and find the answer to my question."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"I want the names of Lucas North's parents."

"North? He's been dead for four years. Why do you want that?"

"That's not your concern."

Sam looked away and then stared Gene straight in the eye, "If I do this, the TIMErs will kill me. You know that."

Genevieve leaned over and whispered sweetly. "If you don't do this, **I **will kill you. I've had my own fair share of torture lately. Picked up a few new techniques as it were. While every bone break is painful, you'd be surprised at the agony of a shattered pelvic bone. Shall I demonstrate?" Gene starting moving in on Sam.

"Stop! No, I'll do it."

"Good. Pull it up and then down load it to this." Gene handed Sam the flash drive.

It took only a few minutes to pull up the information as Sam had already been in the system that morning, but to Gene it felt like hours. Once she found the information, Sam read it aloud to Gene. "Lucas North's parents: father – one Guy of Gisborne – time of origin – 12th century; mother – one Genevieve Rending – time of origin. . ."

"That's enough. Download all genetic files to the flash drive."

Wide-eyed at the revelation she had just spoken, Sam complied with the download. As the computer did it's work, Gene gazed around the room. When she saw the pictures Sam had scattered around the lounge, a sad sigh escaped Gene and she turned to the blond girl.

"You are right, Sam. TIMErs will come for you. You'll have to decide: fly or fight."

A nervous laugh escaped her, "You can't fight these people. Don't you know that?" Sam handed Gene back the flash drive. When she did, Gene aimed her gun at Sam and fired. Sam flinched, but the bullet hit it's mark destroying the laptop and sending electrical sparks in the air.

"You have a few choices, Sam. You can run, you can stay here and try your luck with the TIMErs, or I could put a bullet through your brain."

"You're giving me a choice?" Sam's voice was incredulous.

"Yes. I'm not the monster they make me out to be."

"Hmp! I'll take my chances with the TIMErs."

"Very well." A small sad smile crossed Gene's face.

"But aren't you afraid that I'll tell them everything?"

"I expect you to. I want you to. If you're convincing enough, maybe they'll let you live."

"Why are you letting me live?"

Gene moved over to where Sam sat, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "Give Tom a message for me: Tell him, 'Thank you'." Gene kissed Sam on the forehead and then carefully backed out of the room. "Oh, by the way, don't drink the tea."

And then she was gone leaving Sam shaking and staring at her destroyed computer.

Just as Gene secured her gun in the waistband of her jeans again and stepped out the backdoor, her wrist was grabbed by a familiar, strong hand that slammed her against the wall. Before she knew it, Guy loomed over her – panting. She didn't know if he was short of breath because of being winded from running or from shock. It didn't take long to figure out which one it was.

"What the bloody hell is going on woman? How can we be North's parents!"


	32. Sarcasm & Cruelty

**Many thanks to all the new readers, all the readers who keep reading, and especially to those who tell me what you think about it! I'm so graitful for all of the feedback and reviews ! **

* * *

"I heard everything! How is this possible? How can we be North's parents?" Guy was fuming with rage so much that his whole body shook.

"Calm down, love. Guy, let me go, and I'll tell you." Genevieve used her softest voice in trying to sooth him.

Guy reinforced his grip on her wrist. "I'll calm down once you explain what's going on here! And what do you mean by telling that girl to give a message to Tom of your thanks? Have you gone mad? After he stole our son and after he . . . ". Guy couldn't finish his sentence, but the pained look in his eyes told Gene everything.

Gene suddenly pushed up into Guy trying to wrench her wrist from his grasp but to no avail. "After he what?" Her voice turned low even sad and then quickly changed to angry, "Oh, I see. Cameron's been talking. That little tweed wearing, tartan busy body. Just wait till I get my hands on her."

"Don't blame Cameron for something you should have told me yourself."

Knowing that a part of what he said was right, Gene looked away. Then as a realization hit her, she slowly turned her head back to Guy. "I whispered that 'Thank you'. How could you have heard me if you didn't bug me?" With that, Gene rummaged through her pockets with her free hand till she found a little silver device no bigger than a pencil top eraser.

Guy smiled ruefully, "Adam is very resourceful."

"Perhaps, but he's still not too big for me to put over my knee and give a damn good hiding to!" Gene angrily shoved the device back into her pocket.

"He cares for you, Gene. You should try to get used to the fact that we care for you."

"Right, you lot care for me, but you don't trust me."

"The last time I looked, trust works both ways. You can't keep us in the dark and expect our blind obedience. We've traveled across time for you, left everything we ever knew for you. I think we've earned the right to know what's going on."

Just as Gene was about to respond, a tremendous crash came from Sam's house. Guy released Gene and they both rushed in to find Sam sprawled out on the kitchen floor. Counter top items had been swept off onto the floor. A mug was shattered, ceramic slivers and liquid scattered across the tiles.

Sam lay facing the ceiling – a glazed look in her eyes. Guy checked for breath and a pulse but a shake of his head confirmed what Gene already suspected. Genevieve knelt down picking up the biggest remnant of Sam's mug and smelling it.

"The independence of the Scots. I should have known. She was too scared of the TIMErs to stay, too scared of them to flee, and too independent to have me kill her." Gene closed Sam's eyes. "I should have taken the tea with me."

"You did this?"

"I dropped some poison tea bags in her tea caddy as I came in. It's untraceable and makes the deceased appear to have had a heart attack. It helps clear up the scene if you have to run before finishing the job. I thought that Sam was in on this from the beginning, but she was surprised when she told me that we're North's parents. So I warned her about the tea. You had me bugged so you must have heard everything."

"I did hear you say that, but how could you be sure that she wasn't in on it?"

"Go look at the photographs in her lounge."

Guy looked at Gene questioningly, but did as she said. Returning, he held two pictures in his hands. "Is this . . . is this our son?" Guy held toward Gene a photograph of a grinning, smiling lad who was standing side by side with Tom Quinn. The second picture had another image of the two of them together. Lucas was a grown man but Tom had not aged much. They were sitting at a table in an open-air restaurant both holding up their glasses in a toast.

"Yes, that's Lucas. Tom promised." Genevieve's voice caught in her throat. "Tom promised to watch over him."

"No, that's not possible. Tom betrayed us. He beat and raped you and he stole Lucas from us!"

Gene rose quickly and stood toe to toe with Gisborne. "Listen to me. I knew that Tom would be approached by the TIMErs. That's one of their tactics. Find the weak link in the group and exploit it. I told Tom that in order to protect Lucas he needed to play along with them. At least if they came for Lucas, Tom would be able to watch over him from a distance and help us find him when we were able to move against them. Unfortunately, the TIMErs demanded that Tom prove his loyalty by beating and," Gene's voice faltered, "and raping me. So, yes, he did hurt me, but he did his job and protected our son. If Tom hadn't done as they said, TIMErs would have put a bullet in his brain and simply had someone else do the job."

Guy turned away from Genevieve putting a hand across his mouth in disbelief, "So, you orchestrated our son's abduction?"

"No! It was going to happen regardless. I manipulated the situation so that we could have someone on the inside in order to get him back. You have no idea how vast time is. They could have taken him to any time and to any place and he would have been lost to us forever. I couldn't let that happen no matter what the consequences."

"Did you know you would be beaten up?"

"Yes, that is the standard procedure with these people."

"What about the rape – is that standard procedure?"

"No, that was done just to get back at me – they get inventive when TIMErs betray their own."

Guy shook his head. "Did Tom know that he would have to do it?"

"Of course not."

"But he wanted you. He's always wanted you. Since you were his prisoner, he's wanted to be with you. I bet he loved being able to get what he always wanted."

"Don't be absurd! He hated having to do it. He almost didn't. I had to . . ."

Guy's voice dropped dark and low. "You had to what?"

Gene closed her eyes surrendering up the truth. "You weren't there, Guy. You won't understand. At first, it was a physical beating. We were both prepared for that. But even so, near the end, Tom was starting to lose his nerve, and the TIMErs could smell it. So, they confronted him with it, and Tom was rattled. The TIMErs knew that Tom had to be with them 100% before taking him into headquarters for training. So, they ordered him to rape me. Tom hid his shock well and went to hit me again. I saw in his eyes the anguish that he felt – that he didn't want to do it. In the fray of the pain and the blood, I whisper to him. I told him to do it. If Tom hadn't, they would have killed him, and Lucas would have had no protector. What was I to do? Was I to have gone through all that pain only to lose Lucas? Did I have a choice whether to be strong or weak? All that mattered in that moment of time was Lucas's safety. And I bought it at a price."

The numbness that washed over Guy as Gene spoke quickly gave way to anger which roared into rage. He swung his arm – the back of his fist connecting to Gene's cheek sending her sprawling to the floor beside Sam's lifeless body. When she recovered, she sat up refusing to look at Guy, but did nothing more.

"Well," Gisborne spat, "aren't you going to fight back – oh, great assassin of time?" The sarcasm and cruelty poured from his mouth. "Aren't you going to scream at me? Don't just sit there. Do something, woman!" The last words formed in a yell.

"No." Genevieve's voice was calm, but her coolness enraged Guy even more. He yanked her up by her shoulders and pulled his fist back for a full straight punch when Adam flew through the door and placed himself as a barrier between the two people he loved the most in all the world.

"Guy, stop! You can't do this!"

"Adam, get out of the way. You don't understand what's going on here."

"I heard everything that you did." Adam pulled a small device out of his ear. "But you don't understand is what happened at the cottage."

"She just told me the truth – she told Tom to 'rape' her. Hmp! There was no rape! She just fucked him in front of a bunch of her old friends while they stole my son!"

Adam's self-control broke as he reared back and connected his young fist to the base of Guy's jaw. Gene's teachings had paid off as the larger man staggered backwards.

"You never heard her scream! She called out for mercy, for help, for me, for God, for you! That was real. Her agony was real. And no one came to help her. I was locked in that cupboard and couldn't get to her. You weren't even there. Her cries will haunt me for the rest of my life!"

As Adam spoke, Gene stepped back and slid down the wall till she sat on the floor again – her gaze resting sadly on the young blond boy.

Guy clinched his hand in a fist again. "Adam, get out of the way."

"Why? So you can beat her some more?"

"You don't understand. Gene's betrayed me. She's betrayed us all."

"No."

Guy grabbed a kitchen knife that had been scattered from Sam's dieing fall and stepped forward menacingly. "Get out of the way, boy!"

"Or what? You'll kill me like you killed Marian?" Adam's blue eyes stared unflinchingly into Gisborne's.

The blow from Adam's words hit him harder than the boy's fist. Gisborne's eyes looked down at the knife held in his hand. Suddenly, he was there again – in the sand and the heat and the sweat – looking at Marian as she fell – the pain and shock on her face as she fell to the ground. He brought his head back up and saw the same defiance in Adam's eyes as Marian displayed right before he ran her through with his sword. Guy's breath was shallow and his face a maze of emotions.

The tiles rang out as Gisborne dropped the knife from his hand. He looked defeated as his eyes went from Adam and then to Gene neither of whom spoke. Shaking his head and bowing his shoulders, Guy turned around exiting the house without another word.

With Gisborne gone, Adam knelt down to Gene. Her hands covered her face, and Adam had to pull them away gently in order to get Gene to look at him.

"He hates me, now. He'll never forgive this." Genevieve's half laugh interrupted her tears. "But no matter how much he despises me, he can't despise me more than I despise myself. I'm sorry I brought you into this, Adam. You deserve a better life than this."

"Gene, don't. Listen, I'll catch up with Guy and make things right. You finish up anything you need to do here. We'll meet back at the car."

Genevieve nodded, "Good idea, lad." Adam started to help her to her feet. "No, I'll be fine. Just go and see if you can catch up with Guy." Adam rose to his feet and walked towards the door. Gene called out to him, "And, Adam?"

The boy turned back to her. Gene spoke with a solemn tone, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Adam's blue eyes beamed his appreciation then he continued out of the house in search of Gisborne.

Finally alone with the magnitude of her thoughts, Gene's eyes moved from the door to the still open tea caddy resting on Sam's kitchen counter.


	33. The Breaking

**Thanks to all the readers who have stayed with me from this beginning of this, my first fan-fiction. Thanks to all the new readers who seem to like it, and double thanks to all who take the time to tell me what you think! I'm trying to keep the pace brisk while still giving the characters the time they deserve. Hope I succeeded and hope you enjoy! As always, your comments are greatly appreciated!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

She was so tired: tired of fighting, tired of arguing, tired of being strong. Picking herself up from the floor slowly, Gene grimaced. Her bones may be whole, but they still ached from the beating she'd had the day little Lucas was abducted. Guy's recent rough handling hadn't helped matters.

Genevieve's eyes rested on the open tea caddy. She couldn't take her eyes off it. Even as she filled the dead woman's kettle with water, Gene's eyes never left the few bags of tea which rested on top. One of her old mentors always said that the answer to life's problems lay in the two elixirs of life: a strong cup of tea and single malt whiskey. Grinning to herself, Gene had to agree with him – this cup of tea would certainly answer her problems with a finality that she couldn't take back.

She thought for a moment about Guy and Adam. While this might shake Adam up, at least Guy would be there for him. As for Guy, he would be glad to get rid of her. She'd only brought him misery and after this, Guy would be able to move on with his life. Gene hung her head as she rested the kettle on its base and watched it's slow progression from cold to boil.

* * *

Adam hurriedly left Sam's house trying to figure out which way Guy had gone. There weren't many places to hide in Plockton so Adam retraced his steps back to the seafront. He glimpsed Guy from behind as the tall man took a seat on a dark wooden bench facing the water. Gisborne seemed calmer than he was a few minutes ago, so Adam thought he could risk breaking his visual on him. Slipping into a small restaurant, Adam emerged with a large white parcel in his hand and two little plastic forks.

As quietly as he could, Adam reached Guy's bench and took up residence on the other side. Guy looked down and considered Adam. He wasn't surprised at the boy's presence but rather by the presence of something that smelt uncommonly good. The boy unwrapped it with a grin to expose hot, golden brown chips and a huge piece of cod. The smell of chip shop vinegar hit Guy with a force that combined with the aroma of the fish, chips, salt, and grease made Guy's stomach growl in anticipation. Without speaking, Adam offered for Guy to take some of the chips. Guy reached down, selected two good size chips, and brought them to his mouth. The salty sea air that Guy breathed in made the experience all the more perfect.

Minutes later, after the forks were forgotten and the paper was lightened of its load, Adam turned to Guy. "I'm trying to understand why you're mad at Gene, but I don't." Adam paused, "And don't tell me I'm too young to understand."

Guy dropped his head, his voice low, "It's difficult, Adam. But, I'll do my best to explain. You've got to understand my relationship with Marian to realize what I feel for Genevieve." Lost in his thoughts, Guy was oblivious to Adam adjusting something in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Lost in not dissimilar thoughts of her own, Gene's concentration was broken by the whistling of the kettle. Searching for a cup amongst Sam's cupboards, Gene found a Spode Caramanian scene mug. "Fitting really," she whispered to herself as she ran her fingers over the blue and white earthenware. The pattern showed men looking over a short wall up a hill at another group of men. Behind them all were three burial tombs.

Picking up two teabags, Gene dropped them in the cup and poured the boiling water on them. If she was going to die, it might as well be quick – besides, she liked her tea strong. Just as she was setting the kettle down again, a buzzing sound came from her pocket. Her hand slid into her jacket finding the bug that Adam had placed on her. She fought the urge to slam it onto the counter crushing it beneath her fist. Curiosity got the better of her though, and she brought the small bit of metal to her ear.

* * *

Blue eyes and blonde hair nodded Adam's encouragement for Guy to continue.

"I was instantly attracted to Marian. She was beautiful. She was good. She was everything that I was not. But there was more to it than that. I've done so many horrible things, killed so many people, that I thought Marian and her goodness could wash away my sins. She was to be my redemption – my salvation. By being good to her, I would make up for the evils I had done; and I became a better man when her expectations were upon me." Guy's tone darkened, "Marian's rejection was crushing, and I killed her because the revelation that she did not love me was just too painful."

* * *

Gene heard Guy's voice in her ear. This was Adam's doing. Although she hadn't heard his voice yet, she knew it had to be him that had turned what was once a transmitter only now into a receiver. When she focused on what Guy was saying, Gene's blood started rushing to her face. Why did everything come back to Marian? Wasn't Guy over her already? Gene grabbed another cup from the cupboard and threw it against the wall. The breaking of china seemed to calm her. She took a deep breath. "No sense dieing mad," Genevieve thought as she started looking for the sugar. Her last cup of tea might as well be a sweet one.

Spooning a teaspoon of sugar and milk into the steaming drink, Gene brought the mug slowly up to her lips and thought, "Look out Marian. Here I come."

* * *

Intently looking at Adam to respond, Guy felt heartened when the boy simply nodded – again making no judgments on him.

When Guy saw that Adam was not going to say anything, he continued, "Genevieve is so different to Marian. Gene saw me at my lowest point, saw all my sins, and loved me anyway. She accepted me because she's just as flawed as I am. We both have our demons, but we faced them together and were the stronger for it. I am a better man now, because I want both of us to be better. We spurred each other to make a good future because we knew how bad each other's past has been. But, even with all of that, I'm still afraid to lose her. Marian's rejection killed the dream world I made up for myself. Yes, her rejection was crushing, but a rejection from Gene would truly break me – my reality, my world, my soul unravels at just the thought of her leaving me. That's why I was so angry at the thought of Tom and Gene being together. I thought I'd lost her."

* * *

Spode shattered on kitchen tiles in Sam Buxton's house not far away. The tea fell down joining the puddles from Sam's own poisoned drink. As the last large segment of cup settled on the floor, silence filled the house.

* * *

"Have you told Gene this?" Adam's blue eyes met Guy's own.

Guy shook his head; "We both push each other to be so strong – especially since Lucas's abduction – that I've not dared to show her how she makes me weak."

"Don't you think you should tell her?"

"What? That for all the fighting I've done, for all the men I've faced fearlessly with a sword in my hand that I'm too afraid to face the woman I love and admit what she does to me. A woman as strong a Genevieve deserves a stronger man than me. I have failed her so many times that I know someday she'll find a man who won't fail her and then she'll be gone. And when that day comes, she'll destroy me. So, no, Adam, I can't tell Gene. It's been hard enough trying to explain it to you."

"Well, maybe you won't have to explain it again?" Adam looked past Guy to rest on something beyond Guy's left shoulder. Guy turned in his seat following the path of Adam's line of sight till it rested on a short slim auburn haired figure who held out a small transmitter in her right hand. Guy thought for a second before he realized that Adam must have tinkered with the bug he had placed on Gene allowing it to hear instead of being heard.

Tears streaked her face, but Gene refused to brush them aside as she walked around to the front side of Guy's bench. Adam discretely shifted off it and backed away. Without a word of explanation or reproach, Genevieve slid onto Guy's lap, wrapped her thin arms around his neck, and captured his lips in a savage kiss. Guy responded in kind and both of them held onto each other for dear life. Although Adam rolled his eyes at the demonstrative act, he could help suppress the grin on his face as he backed away.

A sudden coughing sound alerted the lovers to another presence, "Get a room, the pair of ye!" Dr. Cameron, long hair flying in the wind and head to toe in tweed again – this time a blue tweed, had her hands full with supplies from the local shop.

Upon seeing Cameron, Gene made to jump off Guy's lap. "Just the nosey – busy body I wanted to . . ." But her remark was cut off short as Guy pulled her back down on top of him and silenced her with a kiss.

When Gisborne allowed Gene to come up for air, Cameron was still there. "No seriously, why don't the two of you get a room here, and I'll take the lad back to your house."

Guy and Gene exchanged glances. "I don't know, Cameron. I'd hate to inconvenience you."

"No trouble. Adam and I get on well. We'll have supper and then I'll teach him my tried and true method of betting on the football."

"Cameron." Gene's voice was tinged with warning and disapproval.

Adam popped up – almost as from out of nowhere. "Method? What method? What is your system? Come on, Dr. Cameron, tell me!"

Dr. Cameron leaned into Adam conspiratorially, "Always know who won before you place your bet."

* * *

With Adam and Dr. Cameron on their way back to Gene's house, Guy and Gene were lucky enough to get a room at the local inn with a sea front view. Genevieve looked out from the lavender room watching the small boats come into the harbor. Although most times this would cause Gene to envy the normalcy of others, she would never second-guess the rightness of this moment. If she never did anything else, this is where Gene needed to be.

Guy quietly approached her from behind, reached over her, and drew the curtains. He was stripped to the waist with only his blue jeans covering his toned body. So when he wrapped his arms around Gene's small frame, she was able to breathe Gisborne in completely. Better than cologne, better than any fancy 'manly' scent peddled in posh shops, Guy's own scent made her gasp. In fact, she breathed more deeply just trying to be fully aware of him. The smell of Guy helped to block out the memories of her rape. She felt safe and secure wrapped up in him.

Loving the effect he had on her, Guy nibbled his way down her neck then tenderly turned her around to face him – kissing her all along the way. He slowly removed her clothes till all she had left was her bra and knickers. At first Guy had been confused by these modern undergarments for ladies, but he had helped Gene in and out of them while her bones were mending so he knew what to do.

Gisborne knelt in front of her – his head level with her chest and reached his arms all the way around her back unhooking her bra in one deft movement. Now it was his turn to gasp as her beauty never ceased to take his breath away. Guy slowly moved in – blowing softly on one nipple teasing it to a peak before finally allowing his mouth to descend on it. Gisborne took his time and then proceeded to repeat his process of pleasure to Gene's other breast. She accepted his attentions with only short gasps and moans responding to his touch.

When Gene finally thrust her hands into Guy's long hair, the sound of his name on her lips, "Gisborne!" and her shuddering body told Guy he had done a good job of it. Guy exposed his rakish grin and with his long index finger, pulled down Gene's knickers in one slow fluid movement but not before discovering how wet she was. His finger returned to explore further and Guy was rewarded as she clung to him desperately when his finger entered her.

Guy slipped his digit out and stood slowly back to his full height. The sensations were too much, and Genevieve allowed herself to lean on him for support. Gathering her up in his arms, Gisborne carried Gene the short distance to the bed and placed her in the center of it. Reluctant to let go of him, Gene forced Guy to tumble on top of her rather than his planned dignified release. She reached down helping Guy out of his jeans, but he gently stopped her hands from being too active.

"No, love. I want this to last."

Gene nodded and reclined back into the mattress. Guy kissed his way from her navel to her neck, and Gene wrapped her legs around his back positioning herself to best meet him. "Guy, please."

"Love, I need you to be ready. I need this to be right for you."

"Guy, I know you're only thinking of me; but what I need right now is you. Please."

Gene's eyes took on a whole new look he'd never seen before as he gave into both of their needs and slowly entered her. Again, even though Guy's movements were sweet and slow, he soon had Gene shuddering against him – her eyes rolling back into her head. He stopped his motions as she bucked underneath him and remained still till she came back to him.

She marveled at his self-control as he was still hard inside her yet did not move. "I know you want this to last, but I need all of you, Guy – the tender and the rough."

With that, Guy's wicked grin appeared and he removed himself from her warmth, stood up on his knees, hoisted her legs up to his chest, and entered her with a hard thrust. After his abrupt entry, Guy slowed his pace but kept his force behind the end of his thrusts. Between that and the pause he'd take every so often to swivel himself inside her, it wasn't long before Gene was clinging to anything she could hold onto. Soon, Guy was losing control too, and they both cried their release at the same time – the final barriers between themselves broken down at last.

Later as he cradled Gene in his arms and continued to kiss her neck, Gisborne whispered into her ear, "I think I know how to save Lucas."


	34. The Long Game

**Thanks to all the readers and all the reviewers! Please keep your thoughts coming. They mean a lot to me!

* * *

**

"I think I know how to save Lucas."

Gene turned and looked over her shoulder at Guy. His steel blue eyes shone intently; his fierce determination visible in the lines of his brow; his skin glistening from the sweat generated by their recent exertions.

"Explain." Her voice was soft but demanding in the half hope, half fear at what Gisborne's idea would be.

"You said before that it would be almost impossible to find Lucas if the TIMErs got hold of him."

"Yes, that's right. He could be anywhere – in any time. What are you thinking, Guy?"

"At the end of the day, we know that Lucas grows up to be a good man." Gisborne hesitated almost afraid to find out what Gene would think of his idea. For so long, Genevieve had had all the answers, all the plans. Would she accept one that was so altered from her original?

Gene saw his fear and encouraged him with two simple words: "Go on."

Guy released a short breath of gratitude before beginning. "We need to stop focusing on Lucas the child and start focusing on Lucas the man. What we need to do is prevent his death in that Russian prison."

Genevieve sat up in bed and fully turned to Guy. "So you want us to give up our child and his right to be raised by his parents – parents who love him rather than some mercenary TIMEr who just considers it another job? I don't know if I can do that. Besides, my plan will work."

"Which is what?"

"Infiltrate the TIMEr headquarters and get his location off their hard drive."

"This plan, I take it, involves a lot of killing and blood shed?"

"Of course, but I can handle that."

"And, what good would that do us to find our child only to lose him again later. Gene, we'll always be watching over our shoulders. They will keep coming after us till they kill us both and take Lucas again. I want us to save our son by being there for him when he needs us the most. I know you hate the idea of leaving him as a child because of your own childhood. But, Gene, it's just possible that his surrogate parents weren't as bad as yours."

Genevieve sat speechless at Guy's suggestion. Finally, she bowed her head, "I just can't help but feel like this is an acceptance of defeat. We're going to sacrifice Lucas's childhood by doing this."

"If by doing so we save his life now, isn't that worth it? If we can give our son life for a second time – a life in which he can be free of these people, then we will truly save our son."

"How do you propose to do that? As you just said, the TIMErs won't stop till they have Lucas." Again, Gene's voice rose with her emotions, but she stopped herself before saying something that would hurt Guy.

"By making them think that Lucas is right where they want him. One of your original mission objectives was to get me to impersonate Lucas. Well, I will. I will take on Lucas's identity – but before the Russians take him not after they kill him. We'll make the switch just before his capture then you'll find somewhere in time to hide him so that he can live his life without the TIMErs controlling him. Because they won't know he's gone, there'll be no reason to go after him; and Lucas will be safe."

The realization of Gisborne's plan sank into the core of her soul and pit of her stomach at the same time. "At what cost to you? Guy, you can't know what you're condemning yourself to. You'll have to endure torture and starvation. You could be stuck inside that prison for years. And, I don't have access to all his intelligence. I can't possibly give you all of his various mission background information."

"That's why I'll be perfect for this. I can't give them information because I don't know anything about his missions."

"And, what do you do if you're released? Just waltz back into Lucas's life?"

"That's where you come in, my love. You'll find a way to get me what information I need to know. You're very resourceful." Guy's voice went low as he moved in for a kiss.

With an angry shove, Genevieve pushed him back into the pillows. "Gisborne, this is no time to be a kiss ass! How can I even take this seriously if your only persuasive techniques are flattery and sex?"

Guy turned is head in frustration. "Isn't it enough to know that I believe in you? I think you're the best at what you do, and I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life. Gene, we can do this but we have to have faith in each other. I believe in you more than anyone else. But, you have to believe in me if this is going to work."

Genevieve reached out to stroke Guy's face but ended up giving him a rough slap. "Of course I believe in you, you daft apeth. But we need to think this through before running off half cocked."

Gisborne couldn't suppress a grin, "Says the woman who wants to storm headfirst into TIMEr headquarters – leaving death and destruction in her wake."

At that Gene shoved him back onto the bed and straddled him, "Who said you get to be the cheeky one?"

"Oh, what a tactical error, Ms. Rending," Guy hissed as he used his strong hands to slide Gene down the length of his body.

"Depends on what my goal was, m'lord."

* * *

When she woke up, Gene realized that Guy was watching her sleep. It was like he was trying to implant the precise features of her face into his memory. Before she had dropped off, Gene had thought long and hard about his plan. Now she ready to talk.

"Gisborne, this just might work. I'm willing to try it your way. But if anything goes wrong with the switch, I'm stopping this plan and we go back to a bit of death and destruction. Agreed?"

Guy's smile beamed at her, "Agreed. Gene, we must go over everything that led up to Lucas's capture, your rescue attempts, and why they failed."

At that, Gene's head shot up and her eyes blazed, "They failed because someone betrayed us. Even when I got to Lucas before he was imprisoned, we were found and Lucas was murdered. I mean, someone obviously wants him out of the way. But, there's something else though. Lucas was always reluctant to leave – even if he was in prison when I tried to rescue him."

"Then we'll come up with a story that he'll believe. But, what we can't do is tell him who we really are. He can't know that we are his parents."

"Agreed. I just need to come up with a story for you. Also, I need to cut your hair." Gene stopped her thought and looked up at him. "Guy, I don't know if I can do this. I've already lost Lucas and now I'm losing you."

"You won't lose me, love. We're just playing the long game on this one. When it's over, you and I will be together and Lucas will be safe. You believe that, don't you?"

"I do. Now, let's get back to the house and get Adam. With everything he's learned, he can be helpful to us."

Guy stopped dead in his tracks. "No. Adam stays here – where it's safe. I won't risk losing another lad to these people."

Slightly surprised at the intensity of Guy's feelings, Gene easily agreed, "Alright. You have a point."

"Now, what do you need to transport us back to the day of Lucas's capture? Do you need to go back to the house for it?"

Gene grabbed her discarded jeans and rummaged through the pockets fishing out a device smaller than the one she'd used in Guy's time. "Always be prepared for the unexpected."

* * *

A few hours later, Guy was fresh from the shower drying off and getting dressed. His once long unruly hair was now exact and closely trimmed. Gene couldn't suppress a gasp at how much he looked like Lucas.

They gathered up everything they needed and prepared go. One of Gene's hands held onto the device while the other held Guy's hand. In a flash of light, Guy felt the sensation of pulled through time and space and the disorientation as the worlds swam in and out of focus. Guy and Gene had come through to a kitchen in a nice house. Before either of them could get their bearings, an ammunition cartridge slid into place. Both of them turned to the sound to find Lucas, pointing a gun just inches away from Guy's forehead.

Lucas, cool and controlled, said, "Genevieve, you need to start explaining what this imposter is doing here before I put a bullet in his brain."


	35. The Simple Truth

**As always, I don't own any BBC characters, just Genevieve. Thanks to all who keep reading and especially those who comment.

* * *

**

Genevieve spoke as smoothly as she could at the sight of her son unknowingly holding a gun to his father's head. This wasn't the family reunion she had had in mind. As calm as she tried to be, she couldn't hide the hint of fear from her voice. "Lucas, you don't want to do that. We haven't come to hurt you; we just need to talk."

Lucas pulled his eyes away from Guy to focus on Gene. "Then why did you just materialize _inside_ my house? Elizabeta could have been here! I know you've never liked her, but you can't go around haphazardly jumping to anytime or anyplace you want. I have to protect my wife from this. Even for you, Rending, this is reckless."

"I understand needing to protect those you love, Lucas. I do. But right now, you and your mission are in serious danger. A danger that could even affect Elizabeta. Now you could keep standing there lecturing me on recklessness or you could shut up and listen!" The calm understanding tones of Gene's voice quickly gave way under the pressure that the Russians could be there at any moment.

Guy hid his shock at Gene's tactics while at the same time marveling at how well they worked. Lucas's indignation was quickly turning to interest especially at the thought of Elizabeta being in danger.

Wanting to put his entire focus on Gene but afraid of what the imposter might do, Lucas ordered, "You, put your hands on your head, turn around, and kneel on the floor."

Guy glanced at Genevieve who quickly nodded for him to follow their son's instructions.

Lucas noticed the exchange and once Guy complied with Lucas's order, he continued, "Who's your new lackey, Gene, and why does he look exactly like me?"

"Lucas, at least part of your cover is blown with the Russians. They know that you are MI5. Whether or not they know you are a TIMEr, I don't know. But they are coming for you, today; and we have to get you out of here! This is Guy. He's going to take your place so that you can continue your mission and so that the Russians won't suspect that we're on to them. Lucas, this is an order from the top."

Lucas took his time considering Gene's words. "If this is an official order, why isn't my handler here?"

"Come on, Lucas, you know they aren't supposed to come to your home."

"But you're here. And if headquarters sent you, they would at least have told you who my handler is. So give me the name of my handler and I'll go with you. If you can't, that means you're on some rogue mission and you know what I'm supposed to do in that case." His voice hesitated uncertainly with his last sentence. "I'll have to kill you both."

"Lucas, you and I are friends. We've been through so many missions together. We've saved each other's lives more than once. Surely that must count for something. You know I'd never do anything to harm you. Please trust me one more time."

Lucas felt himself waver just like he had done countless other times when Gene had been involved. He had never understood the power that Genevieve had over him. From the first time they'd met, he had always instinctively trusted her and felt the need to protect her. And, he knew that the feeling was mutual. Whatever assignment they'd been sent on, they always had each other's back. They were friends; and while he knew what they felt for each other went beyond friendship, at the same time he also knew that none of their feelings were in any way romantic.

"What about Elizabeta? I can't leave her, and I can't have her thinking that I'm locked away in a prison when I'm not."

"Lucas, we can't get her out now. If Beta disappears, then the Russians will know that something's wrong. But, I'll promise to get her to you after things calm down."

Lucas's voice went low and intense – just like Guy's did when he was passionate about something, "Genevieve, you know how much she means to me."

"I do. I won't fail you, Lucas. You know that."

Lucas finally lowered the gun and addressed Gisborne. "You can get up. Guy, is it?"

The father rose to his feet and took his first long look at his son. The similarities were unnerving and just as the infant Lucas filled his father with awe and wonder so did adult Lucas. Guy didn't expect his feelings at seeing his son again to be this overwhelming so he pulled a chair from the kitchen bar, sat down, and took a deep breath.

"Amazing," Lucas commented as he watched Guy. "How did you do this? He looks just like me. Our mannerisms are the same. These are things that can't be taught – so how did you do it, Gene?"

"We don't have time for these questions. The Russians could be here at any time. Just know that Guy understands what he's getting into and is willing to do this. Will you come with me?"

Lucas still uncertain looked back and forth between Guy and Gene. Everything in his brain was telling him not to go. Everything in his gut was telling him to trust them. After being a TIMEr for so long, Lucas had learned to trust his gut.

Gene felt the conflict in side him, "Lucas, please. I wouldn't do this if I weren't afraid for the mission and for you. You know me better than that."

Lucas hung his head, "Ok, then. I'll go with you."

Gene's face lit up, "Good – go and get what few things you need. We must go quickly."

He nodded, and left the room. Gene sunk down in the chair beside Guy and put her head between her hands. Immediately, Guy was turning to her and pulling Gene up to him to receive his forceful kiss. When they finally broke apart, Guy's voice was full of emotion, "This will be that last time we will be together for a long time. At least for me. You can jump to when I'm released once you've dropped off Lucas."

Gene started to speak, "Don't be silly. I'm going to keep an eye on you in that prison. You won't be alone."

Guy grimly and silently nodded.

Needing fill the silence with anything, Gene kept talking, "I've picked the perfect time for him."

"Shh, don't tell me, love. What I don't know, I can't betray."

She nodded as she kept clinging onto Guy. Now that the moment was here, she didn't know if she could leave him.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Gene pulled Guy into one last, hard kiss before

Lucas called into the kitchen, "Gene, it's the Russians, we've got to go now if we're going!" Even though Gene and Guy stepped away from each other, Guy couldn't hide the intensity of the look he gave her and Lucas could tell something important had passed between the two of them.

A second more urgent knock spurred Guy into pushing Gene toward Lucas speaking lowly but forcefully, "The two of you get out now! Let me do this."

Lucas turned to go but Gene stood rooted to the floor. "I can't leave you, Guy."

Guy looked at Genevieve with a look of pure love before shifting his focus somewhere above Gene's head and nodding. Before she could fully turn to see, Lucas was standing right behind her, his hand coming down precisely on the part of her neck that would knock her out quickly. Then Gene's world went dark.

Lucas caught her before she hit the floor. Guy took charge now and gave his son orders, "Get her out of here and keep her safe. She's more important than you know."

Steel blue eyes met steel blue eyes. The simple truth came to Lucas, "You love her."

Lucas's statement brought a grin Guy's face, "I do."

A third knock sounded at the door. Guy urged Lucas on, "Now go."

Lucas complied carrying Gene out the back door and into a small alleyway where he kept a secondary car just in case of emergencies. Laying Gene down in the back seat, Lucas sped away into the London mid-morning traffic. Alone in Lucas's flat, Guy opened the door to the Russians only to be tasered and knocked to the floor unconscious.

Two Russians in dark suits pulled Guy back into the room with their boss closing the door after them. Tom Quinn looked down at the man who he thought was Lucas, "Well, let's see to what lengths your devoted mother will go to in order to protect you, my boy."


	36. Not an Option

**Thanks to everyone who reads and especially everyone who reviews! I love to hear what you think of this! As always, I own no BBC characters only my Genevieve Rending!**

**

* * *

  
**

The stark realty that Genevieve awoke to left a bitter taste in her mouth. The pounding in her head didn't help matters either. Everything in her mind told her that she and Guy had done the right thing – the only thing that they could have done for Lucas – but that didn't make the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach go away. Guy was on his own, facing untold horrors in a Russian prison, all because he was sacrificing himself for their son who could never know the truth.

She and Lucas were in a safe house in a first floor flat in Winsham House on Doric Way in Euston. It's closeness to the Euston and King's Cross rail stations, the underground, and numerous road links made it ideal for a variety of quick exits should anyone have followed them. Genevieve smiled at Lucas's choice of hideout. This was one of Gene's own private safe houses – just like the one outside of Skye. Choosing a house off of Spooks or TIMEr radar showed Lucas's belief in the severity of the situation.

Gene recognized where she was immediately due to the appalling wallpaper that someone had painstakingly plastered to the bedroom walls. The decorator had to have been either an obsessive ornithologist or a sick American duck hunter as millions of little ducks stared at her from a depressing brown background. Needless to say that this was one of Gene's more recent acquisitions, and she looked forward to the day when she had time to rip it off the walls once and for all.

She raised her head to find Lucas watching her from the doorway. He held two cups of steaming tea in his hands. As Gene slowly sat up, he sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her a cup. She took it wordlessly from his hands and sipped.

"I don't know if I should thank you for the tea or retaliate for clocking me on the back of the head." Gene's tone was light as she attempted a laugh. Getting Lucas to leave his house was one thing, but persuading him to leave this time would be another. She had to tread carefully if this next part was going to work.

Lucas smiled and looked away with the same mannerisms that Guy had. The thought of Guy was too painful, and she avoided Lucas's eyes as he turned back to her.

She immediately regretted her actions which wouldn't be ignored by the casual observer let alone by someone who knew her as well as Lucas.

As always, Lucas went straight to the point. "You're not going to tell me who he is then?"

Regaining her poise and calm, Gene replied matter of factly, "I told you all you need to know. His name is Guy, and he knows what he's getting himself into."

"That's not an explanation, Gene."

"True. But that's all you need to know." She stood up and walked to the window running her hands along the curtains, observing the traffic and people on the street, and trying to stay focused on procedure to ensure they weren't being watched.

"Do you know he loves you?"

Gene stepped back from the window and looked at Lucas. This was unexpected and unwanted. The last thing she needed was to get in a conversation about Guy. She needed to keep Lucas focused on the importance of laying low until she could get him settled in the time and place she had planned for him.

"Yes." Gene's control was clear, but going off into this subject could quickly weaken her resolve. However, Lucas obviously knew of Guy's feelings for her; so it would be stupid to pretend that she did not.

"And, you love him too." Like any good agent, Lucas was not willing to let this go.

"Yes." Again pretending and lying would only fuel Lucas's need to know and refuel any lingering doubt about her.

Lucas shook his head, rose from the bed in agitation, and walked to where Gene stood. "So, you tell me why two people, who love each other the way you two do, are willing to risk everything to save someone they hardly know?"

"I don't think you and I fall into the category of 'hardly' knowing each other, Lucas."

"True, but this is the first time I've ever met Guy. Tell me, what did your lover think when you asked him to go on this dangerous mission to save another man's life?" Lucas added intent on Gene's expressions, "A mission he might not survive."

Genevieve resisted her first instinct which was to lash out both physically and verbally at Lucas. No. She refused get pulled into the question. "Lucas, we're wasting time – time that Guy has given us. We need to regroup and get out of here – unless you want to have Guy's sacrifice to be in vain."

"You know I don't want that." Shamed by Gene's talk of sacrifice, Lucas turned his eyes to scan the street. Finally, he turned back to Genevieve, "I don't know how you could do it. I couldn't risk Elizabeta's life for you." The truth of his words and his apology for them was already in his eyes as he told her.

For all her strength, Gene couldn't hide the sadness that his words caused. "I'd never ask you to. I don't expect you to understand now. Maybe some day when you . . ." She stopped herself short and silently cursed herself for being so careless.

"When I what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Lucas saw the amount of control Gene needed to keep her cool and turned away in frustration again using a mannerism he had inherited from his father. Considering Genevieve from his sideways glance and holding his hand to his mouth, Lucas tried to work through his suspicions attempting to confirm them.

"You know, Gene, Tom told me this day would happen. But, I never thought it'd be you. I don't know what image of you I had in my head, but I never thought it'd be Genevieve Rending."

"What are you talking about? What did Tom tell you?"

"My first realization was when I saw the two of you together – you and Guy. I've seen you with other men in the past and had such an unexplainable knot in my stomach. I could never put a reason on why I felt that way when I never had those sorts of feelings for you. I never wanted to take that place in your life but seeing other men with you made me sick. Seeing Guy by your side made me feel calm, settled even. How do you explain that?" His intense voice lowered to almost a whisper.

Ignoring his statements, Gene repeated her question, "What did Tom say?"

"Very well, Tom told me that my mother was an agent and that's why they took me from her. But, I never dreamed it was you: Gene Rending – the legend."

"Lucas, I'm no legend."

"But, you are my mother?" Lucas's eyes bore intently down on her needing the affirmation of his statement to be confirmed by her.

"Yes, and I've been broken every day since they took you from me."

"And, Guy is my father?"

"Could any two people look more alike than you two?"

"And, I just left him there, on his own, to face the Russians?" The reality hit Lucas with a force. "We have to go back and get him." He made to move out of the room but Gene grabbed his wrist.

"Your father has chosen his path. Don't be a fool risking what he's sacrificed to protect."

"I'm going and that's final." Lucas became more agitated. Gene had to do something.

"Ok, calm down." She tried her best soothing tone, "If that's what you want to do, we'll do it. But let's think this through. Come on, sit down." Genevieve led Lucas back to sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes and took in a breath of determination. She looked up at Lucas, reached her hand up to stroke his cheek, and whispered, "My son." Lucas grinned in response but his expression changed to one of confusion as she took her hand away from his face and said, "I'm sorry." A fraction of a second later, he felt the electricity of a stun gun go through his body as he fell to the bed.

Sometimes treading carefully was not an option.


	37. Hell and Sanity

**Hello, faithful readers. If you've come this far, you really are faithful, and you are much appreciated! **

**If you are unfamiliar with the Tom Quinn/Adam Carter part of the Spooks/MI5 background of the story, I suggest you type in "Spooks/MI5 Tom's Decommissioned" in youtube and watch the scene as I've added my own twist to that scene in this chapter. **

**As always, I do not own any BBC characters - only my Genevieve and my plot line. Thanks to those who take the time to review. Silence may be golden but reviews are priceless! ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Parting from Lucas a second time was one of the hardest things Genevieve had ever done. But his safety from the TIMErs was all that mattered, and Gene felt confident that she had secured that. No one would look for him **there**. A British arrogance in the TIMEr hierarchy concerning the insignificance of the time and place that Gene had chosen would ensure that no one would look for him there.

Now she was back in Scotland driving from Plockton to her small house on Loch Duich. Technically it was just a few hours after her and Guy's departure to find Lucas. In all the stress and danger surrounding the last few days for her, it would have been easy to forget Adam Carter, the blond imp who had been at their sides throughout it all, but Gene refused to do that. The lad had become so important in their lives that Gene didn't know what she would do without him. She hated that she hadn't told him about the plan to save Lucas, but Guy had been fiercely protective of the blonde boy. But now that it was done, she was sure that Adam would stay and help her watch over Guy in his imprisonment. Adam was clever, adapted well to new situations, and was amazingly trustworthy and loyal. She could set up a cover for herself and Adam as mother and son. Together they could keep each other sane as they dealt with the absence of both Guy and Lucas. Yes, Adam was irreplaceable being her anchor to her life in Nottingham for those few short months when she was truly happy.

She pulled into the drive of her small loch side house which was built into the ground with grass for a roof. Stepping down to the front door, Genevieve unlocked it and entered finding Dr. Cameron sitting at the kitchen bar facing the door. A cup of tea on the bar was left untouched and had gone cold. Gene called for Adam and looked around for him but only an eerie silence answered her.

Dr. Cameron looked up at Gene, "I'm sorry, old gel. He was determined that he could do something to help. And who was I to stop him?"

Gene looked at her friend in shock and disbelief, "Oh, Cameron, what the hell have you done?"

* * *

Four years had past since Guy's capture, but the some of his roughest days were in the beginning. Although his body was in shock from the harsh conditions, Guy's torment came from the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach about the fates of Lucas and Genevieve. Then one day Guy found a message on a small bit of paper in his cell. All it said was, "He is safe," but Guy breathed a sigh of relief for his son. Knowing that he wasn't truly alone was also a comfort to him. Gene watched over him, and he trusted no one with his life more than her.

Finding an old tattered copy of William Blake's poetry in his first month of captivity was also a salvation for Guy. He connected with the words and pictures relishing the irony as Blake's "Ancient of Days" was tattooed across his chest. If anyone had earned that symbol, it was him. And even though hundreds of years separated these new tattoos from his first one on his right arm, the one that Robin Hood had sliced through and that the Sheriff had burned away, the process of the art was essentially the same – primitive and painful.

Guy suspected Gene of leaving the book, but there was no way to confirm his thought. He simply tried to get by – day by day with only hope and love to sustain him. Somehow, when his resolve was the weakest there would be another note. The ones that cheered him the most simply said, "I love you."

The only way he survived the brutalities of the Russian prison was by thinking of Gene, Lucas, and Adam. The thoughts of his wife and child safe and sound bought him sanity in a hell that broke men on a daily basis. He grinned to himself. He and Genevieve had never actually married, but his mind and soul claimed her as his wife. Guy vowed if he ever got out of this alive that he would declare it in front of God and the world that he loved that woman. He also thought of Adam and felt comfort in the belief that Gene and Adam would take care of each other and not be alone as he was.

Life in the prison was not unlike the one he had left not so long ago. Strength and position were valued while any show of weakness could shorten your stay permanently. However, word quickly spread of "Lucas's" strength. The first year he barely spoke to anyone from fear he would reveal his ignorance of the language. But he was a quick learner and by the end of that first year was fluent in Russian. His unwillingness to give his captors information while being waterboarded soon made him a respected and feared member of the prison. The truth of waterboarding was that eventually everybody breaks. The fact that this silent Englishman refused to give his captors that satisfaction again made his status rise.

The two things he promised himself if he survived this ordeal – 1) marry Genevieve and 2) discover what the hell this 'Sugarhorse' was.

* * *

Tom Quinn quickly swerved the car to avoid hitting the helicopter that was chasing him. He ordered his passenger to get out, and they both walked to the four figures emerging from where the helicopter now rested on the road. Tom immediately recognized three of the occupants and disregarded the fourth as simply extra muscle should he decide to be a problem. He had had enough though. He was tired of risking innocent lives, and his actions had created his own private hell which continued to plague his sanity.

He was upset and emotional now. Maybe that's why he didn't recognize that there was an odd look in the strange man's eyes. As the blondish man guided Tom's passenger away from him, Tom thought he saw a glimpse of raw anger in his eyes for a split second. But Tom couldn't focus on the stranger as he continued to argue his case. Danny and Zoe were deserting him, and he was rapidly loosing his grip on the situation. Tom didn't refocus on the blond man until he heard him whisper in Harry's ear, "Check if he's got a gun."

It was over now, and Tom knew it. His position in MI5 was blown, and he feared what the TIMErs would say about that. This would obviously diminish his usefulness to them. As Harry turned and left giving the blonde man orders to take Tom back to Thames House, Tom couldn't help but ask the new comer, "Do you understand?"

A grown-up Adam Carter gave him an unreadable look. "No. Sorry."

Then Tom turned walking back to the car, and Adam followed. As soon as the helicopter and the police were gone, Tom turned the car and drove in the direction of London. Adam pulled his gun putting the base of it at Tom's head. "There's so much that I **don't **understand, Tom. I need you to explain it to me. I just hope you're better at the truth now than you were back in Nottingham or this may be a very short ride."

Although Tom kept his cool and remained silent, Adam could tell that Tom was racking his memory trying to place him.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, Tom. It's been a long time. Well, longer for me than it has been for you, but I think I'd remember you if it had been a hundred years since I last saw you."

"So, you're another TIMEr?"

"Not really. Well, I've crossed time twice, but that doesn't loop me in with you people."

When Tom didn't volunteer to talk, Adam continued. "Let me tell you a story, Tom. A story of four friends sworn to protect an amazing lady. All but one was loyal. So two of the remaining three lost their lives to a heartless traitor. Remind you of anyone at all?"

Tom's eyes widened. He didn't know how but that young blonde hair boy had survived, crossed time, and grown into a man. The only word he could manage to say was, "Carter."

Adam smiled sadly at the fallen MI5 agent, "Hello, Quinn."


	38. The Scarred Revelation Revised

**Sorry for how long it's taken me to continued my story, but such is life. I felt I needed to revise this chapter due to continuity to some of the earliest chapters. Thanks for reading and even more for reviewing! As always, I own only the character of Genevieve and my plot. Cheers!  
**

**

* * *

**

Genevieve crossed the short distance from her front door to the kitchen bar where Dr. Cameron sat. A growing anger soon turned into a fury but Cameron refused to back down from her friend. Undaunted by Cameron's coolness, Gene raged, "Cameron, where the hell is Adam?" Then Gene noticed a TIMing device on the counter. Genevieve's voice went higher in accord with her temper. "What have you done!"

"Don't look so high and mighty, Genevieve Rending. The boy hacked into the TIMEr mainframe within five minutes of getting back here. Once you decided to save Lucas, I couldn't hide that from Adam. He's much too clever for that. Adam could tell something was changing in the timeline. So when you set events in motion, there was nothing I could do. He figured out your plan and saw a flaw in it. What it was, I don't know. But he thinks if he's on the inside when Guy comes out of prison that he can help."

"On the inside? How can he be on the inside when he's just a boy."

Cameron looked away and refused to look Gene in the eye. "It was completely his idea, Gene. I swear to you."

"What, Cameron? What did he do?" The fear slowly replaced the anger Gene's voice.

"He wanted to be in his 30s when the time came. So, I contacted some old friends of mine. They agreed to take him in."

"He can't do that. Adam can't sacrifice his entire future and life for Guy. Where did he go, Cameron?"

Cameron finally stood her ground. "Adam is not a child. He knows what he's doing. And, if you care for him, you'll respect his dedication to you and Guy. Let him carry out his mission, Gene. He loves you both so much. This is his way of protecting you."

Gene held onto the counter, because if she let go, she knew her hands would shake. Her voice was small and tired, "I was supposed to protect him."

"I think the feeling is mutual. Listen, Adam's become a son to the maid of my friend, a man of wealth who has promised that Adam will have the best education and will help him get into the services when he's of age. By the time Guy gets out of prison, Adam will be well positioned to help."

"All this to protect Guy." Gene bowed her head. She was so lost to the ache of Adam's loss on top of everything she was feeling for Lucas and Guy that she didn't even hear Cameron's whispered reply.

"All this to protect us all."

Death was the only constant in the Russian prison. As the guards drug Guy back to his cell after the latest waterboarding ordeal, another set of guards drug a limp form away from a neighboring cell.

Sometimes it was murder – in all its variable horrific forms.

Constantly looking over their shoulders, the men feared each other. Gangs were inevitable as the strong sought to solidify their position and the weak gravitated to the strong for protection. So murder was commonplace – overlooked by apathetic guards who would more than likely join in the beatings rather than to break it up.

Then there were stealthy murders. Men would be found with a throat slit, skull crushed, or simply poisoned. Motives for these murders usually stemmed from agencies on the outside trying to silence their men before they talked or prisoners with a private grudge wanting it to look like a job motivated from the outside.

The paranoia this caused had its affect on the men. For the lucky, their skills of observation were honed to a perfection that was second to none. The unlucky who couldn't rise to the pressure slowly let it crush them till there was no other option but to take their own lives.

In the early years of Guy's capture, he refused to let the prison crush him. He knew that Gene and Lucas were safe, and Gene's small cryptic messages kept him encouraged. But for some reason in the sixth year, the messages stopped coming. Then, Guy started to notice that more men around him were dying at a greater rate than those in other parts of the prison. The uncertainty of Gene's fate compounded with the paranoia that he might be next began to be too much for Gisborne, and he started fashioning a makeshift knife out of long piece of flint he discovered in his cell one day. He would be ready if someone tried to take him out.

One night, just after the lights had been turned out, Guy heard it. Without opening the door to his cell, someone had entered it. Whoever this was must be a TIMEr and was definitely a professional as the only sound made was the light footfall which was barely a whisper. Before his imprisonment, Guy would not have even heard it, but now his senses were honed which allowed him to grasp for his assailant with one hand while still gripping his knife tightly with the other.

But, his attacker was not so easily subdued. Guy's blade was knocked out of his hand with a quick block clattering to the floor. Feeling a sharp sting to his stomach, Guy knew that the unknown man's knife had cut him. The act made him mad. He was not going to endure the separation from Gene – the hell of being apart from her – only to be taken down by some half-pint TIMEr twit.

With a surge of energy, Gisborne wrestled the knife from the figure. Now there was no holding back. Guy overpowered the assailant with the brunt of his pure strength and power. Any other assassin would have gone still at the touch of a blade to the back, but that only angered the body in front of Guy who twisted and turned under the blade. He heard the rip of clothes, the gasp of air as flesh was torn.

"Yield!" Guy's voice was a harsh whisper in the darkness. He had been talking in Russian for so long that he didn't realize that he was not speaking English.

But the figure refused to comply and continued struggling. So Guy held him down and continued to cut. Now that he had control, Guy moved the knife more slowly against the body underneath him. In fact the knife almost took on a life of its own as it tasted blood for the first time. Only when the assailant was motionless did Gisborne dare to discover who was sent to kill him. Turning the figure over was easier than he thought because the body was so light.

"Christ!" Gisborne thought, "He must only be a boy."

What he saw next would haunt him the rest of his life.

Genevieve lay underneath him – unconscious. A younger Genevieve than the one he first met, but it was his Gene all the same. Guy fingered the knife and realized that it was the same knife that Gene always carried with her. He slid the knife away from him and hurriedly took the cleanest cloth he could find – the remnants of Gene's own shirt – and put it to Gene's open wound. When the bleeding finally stopped, Guy kept it on her wound and tied the ends of her shirt under one arm and around her opposite hip to keep it in place.

So he was the one who had scarred her. No wonder she had hated him at first. But, why was this younger Gene here in the first place? To kill him? If that had been the case, Gene could have done that immediately. But he blocked all questions from his mind as he cradled Gene in his arms rocking back and forth, whispering a litany of "Oh, Gene, I'm so sorry," as he kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back.

Suddenly, Genevieve's eyes flew open and she spun herself out of Guy's arms and onto the cold stone floor reaching for and finding her knife.

"Please, Gene, don't go!" Guy entreated, but she was gone in a flash of light. Guy was left alone with his tears and the knowledge that he'd just hurt the woman he loved more than his own worthless life. He eyed his own blade. Maybe the suicides had the right idea?

Adam tightened the grip on his gun as Tom pulled into a lay-by on a dual carriage way as he drove them back to London. Traffic was heavy and several cars were parked up as a heavy deluge of rain spattered down.

He started out calmly, "Tom, I know you had to act as a traitor the day the TIMErs came for Lucas. I know you'd didn't have a choice. You had to play your part so that you could watch over him."

Tom said nothing, but nodded at Adam's words relieved that there were no accusations in his voice.

"But, what I don't understand is why you orchestrated Lucas's capture by the Russians." Now Adam was angry and on the verge of unleashing all his rage out on his old friend.

"I don't expect you to understand. You were just a boy." Tom's tone of cold superiority grated on Adam's nerves.

"I was more of a man then than you've ever been, Quinn. And, you don't have a choice." Adam nudged the barrel of the gun into Tom's neck. "Start talking."

Tom refused to look at Adam but complied. "I was reluctant from the beginning to go through with Gene's plan about Lucas. But, it was Gene, and I trusted her. She promised that she would come for the boy soon after the abduction and that she had a way for all of us to be free from the TIMErs. I believed her. I was enraged when the TIMErs killed Sally and Will; but if I did anything, I would have risked losing Lucas for good. When they made me beat Gene, every hit hurt my heart. When they made me rape her, every second killed my soul."

Adam remained silent, blue eyes intent on Tom's words.

"When they brought me to the future and gave me a new life, I couldn't stop dreaming of her. I needed Genevieve. I needed to tell her that I was sorry. I needed Gene and the comfort of her touch as I begged for her forgiveness. I needed to know that she didn't hate me. I needed her."

"Very touching." Adam couldn't help the sarcasm seething from his voice.

That tone sent Tom over the edge as he finally looked Adam in the eyes; his voice growing in anger by the moment. "But what did I get? Months followed by years of silence. She never came for Lucas; she never came for me. I had to watch the boy grow up and wonder every day if Gene would choose that day to grace us with her presence. But she never did. I sacrificed my soul to hell for her, and she never came!

"So you decided to put her child in danger? Explain that one to me."

"She loves Lucas and Guy more than anything else. If any one thing could bring her out in the open, it'd be danger to her son or her lover. Do you know what it was like, seeing Lucas growing up, every day becoming more the image of the man I hated above all others. If Gene wasn't so mesmerized by Gisborne, she'd actually see me as worthy of her."

Adam shook his head, "You're a complete fool, Quinn. You've done more damage to yourself than she has."

"What do you mean?"

"Just drive, Tom. And hope I don't decide to kill you for your stupidity."


	39. The Lady Is the Tiger

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but there is a little thing called life. Thanks to everyone who reads. Remember silence is golden, duck tape is silver, but reviews are priceless!**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think we could stop for some fish n' chips? I've got a craving." Guy of Gisborne, posing as his own son Lucas North, sat in the back of an MI-5 SUV. That was all Gene's last message to Guy had said: "Fish 'n chips". No hint of when he'd be released. No acknowledgment of what had passed between him and the Gene from the past had ever been sent, but the messages had kept coming. At the end of the day, Guy trusted in Gene. She must have realized back in Nottingham that he could have no idea what was going to happen. Whether she had resigned herself to the inevitability of the act or simply been too preoccupied to prevent it, Guy did not know. But, what he did know was that now that he was out, he wanted to find his Genevieve as soon as possible and make up for eight agonizing years of separation.

While he watched Ben Kaplan go in for the chips, Guy tried to hide his anxiousness by looking all around at London's nightlife. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Gene in or around the shop, but to no avail. As Guy tore at the paper in his genuine hunger to get at the fish n' chips, he noticed a small note written onto a folded bit of the white paper: "Adam MI-5".

Guy took in a short breath and tried to hide his shock. Harry looked back at him.

"It's better than I remembered. I never thought something could taste this good again."

Harry grinned, mumbled something about "memories", and turned back around to the front.

So many unanswered questions bombarded Guy's head. What was that boy doing at MI-5? What was Gene thinking by letting Adam get close to danger when she was supposed to be protecting him? Even if Gene and Adam had lived out the last eight years as he had, Adam could be little older than 18. Guy ate his chips and set his determination to find Adam as soon as he could. As much as he wanted to see the blue-eyed imp he had thought so much of during his imprisonment, he needed to send the boy away as soon as possible to keep him out of danger.

As he stood waiting behind Harry at the sign in desk lost in that very thought, Harry introduced a stunned Guy to Adam Carter – not a young boy nor even a youth, but a full grown man in his 30s. Both men did a slight double take of each other.

"Welcome home." Adam was the first to recover.

Guy wiped the salt from his hand before reaching out to shake Adam's hand. He had to be sure that it was his Adam.

"Chip?"

The cheeky sparkle and grin that had been absent from Adam for so long reappeared on his face as he took a chip from his oldest friend.

"Cheers."

Only the self-control of these two professionals kept them from embracing each other right then. Later there would be time for such things. Now it was enough that when their eyes met they knew in their hearts they were back on that bench in Plockton – eight years ago for Guy – a lifetime ago for Adam.

Adam whispered without looking at "Lucas" when they got to the revolving doors, "You've changed."

Guy looked down, preoccupied with his chips and trying to stifle a grin, "Hmm, like you can talk."

But catching up time was over, as Guy had to keep up the façade of being Lucas North for the first time in years with people who had actually known Lucas. Although the last eight years had been a test, it was all really just preparation for this moment.

Adam beamed as Guy worked the room as if he was born to do so. Guy greeted Connie James with the reverence of someone of her importance and was doing well when Malcolm appeared. Everything was fine until he released Malcolm from their hug. Malcolm noticed something – what it was, Guy couldn't tell but Malcolm was definitely about to blow the whole thing wide open.

"You look …… you look." Something was wrong but Malcolm couldn't quite place it. Yet, he held his misgivings back as he changed the topic to food. Guy used his chance to emphasize the fact that he had been gone eight years. The idea that whatever Malcolm was thinking was wrong was due to the passing of time and not that a different man stood in front of him instead of Lucas seemed to satisfy Malcolm.

Convincing Harry might have proven harder if he hadn't been so preoccupied with the threat to Remembrance Sunday. As it was, the turmoil of the day was Guy's asset as he established himself into the pace of the unfolding drama with the other spooks.

Once he was alone with Adam in the car and after he complained about Adam's reckless driving, Guy couldn't hold back any longer, "How could she let you do it?" He looked from Adam to the road ahead and then back to Adam.

"I didn't give her a choice. I was gone before she'd even come back from Plockton. Cameron helped me."

"I knew there was something I didn't like about her."

"She did you a favor. I wouldn't be so hard on Cameron." Adam paused, "Or on Genevieve either."

Guy flinched at the sound of Adam saying her name, and Adam noticed.

"Have you seen her?" Guy was half in hope, half on the verge of jealousy that Adam might have had contact with Genevieve while he had not.

"No. I asked her not to follow me. I had my own mission."

"Which was what?"

Adam looked at Guy with the old mischief in his eyes and just grinned.

"Anyway, it's better I didn't stay with Gene in 2000."

"Why?"

"Well, I'd only be 18 by now. You wouldn't have liked me when I was 18."

"Why's that then?"

"I was a cheeky little bastard."

Guy couldn't suppress a laugh. It'd been so long since he had laughed. It felt good. As always, Adam Carter had lifted his mood. Guy couldn't help himself as he took the bait, "And what are you now?"

Adam's grin widened, "Just a bastard."

As Guy let himself into his temporary safe house numb from the day which had seen his release from prison and the death of the man he had thought of as a son, he switched on the light to find Genevieve sitting on the edge of the bed. Tears were visible in her eyes as she looked up at Guy.

Without a word, he walked over to the bed – kneeling in front of her – just inches separating them. Gene threw her arms around Guy while he reached around and held her head and back in his long arms – much thinner now than the last time he had held her.

So they cried – cried for the years that had separated them, for the pain that each had suffered, but mostly for the loss of the boy who had been such an integral part of their lives.

When their sobs had stilled, Guy was the first to speak, "Did Adam know?"

"What?" Her voice was weak. "That he would die? I think Adam thought he could change things and survive. And he did change things."

"How do you know?"

"I called Cameron. It would have been you in the car, love. And, you wouldn't have made it to the green."

Guy collapsed to sit on his heels letting out a yell while Gene held his head in her lap.

"What do we do?" Guy's voice betrayed the uncertainty in him. "I can't stop being Lucas right now. Gene, I know this isn't fair, but I have to play this through. I was tortured for something called Sugar Horse. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out."

"I understand, Guy. I just hope that you'll forgive me."

"For what?"

"Just as you can't stop being Lucas, I can't stop being Genevieve."

"What do you mean?"

"You know all those deaths while you were in prison."

"Yes. The prisoners thought that someone was murdering them at the end – not even guards were comfortable in the prison – some even transferred out to avoid what they called 'The Ghost'.

"Well, that was me. I couldn't bear to let anything happen to you. And, I couldn't bare to live through the years without you."

As Gene said this, Guy realized for the first time how she still looked the same as the day he'd left.

"How long has it been for you, Gene?"

"A month."

"How many have you killed to keep me safe?"

"Hundreds, Guy, hundreds. I stopped counting actually." She couldn't look Gisborne in the eye. " 'The Lady or the Tiger?' did you ever read it?"

"Yes. That was one of the stories you left for me, wasn't it?"

She nodded her head. "It was. The man had a choice in front of him of two doors. Behind the one would be the beautiful lady he could live happily ever after with."

"Yes, but behind the second door was a tiger that would devour him."

"That's right. **He** had a choice. Even if it was a blind choice, it was still a choice."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't have a choice, Guy. I never have. I'm a killer. It's all I'll ever be. For a while you let me believe that I could be more than what I am. For that I'll always be thankful to you. Even when we finish what we started for Lucas, even when you discover what this Sugar Horse is, I don't think I can live the 'Happily Ever After' with you."

All Guy could do was look at Gene and hold his hand to his mouth. From gaining freedom to losing Adam to now losing Genevieve, a numbness spreading over him was the only thing that kept him from breaking a second time.

______________________________________________________________________

With the explosion, everything changed. The realization that Adam had knowingly sacrificed himself and had made that decision as a child to do so crushed what was left of Gene's spirit. The rich steel blue sky that met the day of Adam's funeral was only fitting - it's cold majesty saddened at his loss as much as the people gathered around his grave. Genevieve stood off from the main crowd. From underneath her black overcoat a dark blue cloth came up over her hair and obscured her features. Guy, still masquerading as Lucas, stood next to Ros Myers and Harry Pearce. She wanted to be beside Gisborne most of all but forced herself to avoid catching his eye. She knew he was hurting as much as she was, but while Guy was still undercover as Lucas, she had to keep her distance.

The one she was drawn to over and over was Wesley. This was the first time she'd seen Adam's son but the resemblance to Adam in his youth was unmistakable. It made her heart hurt all the more.

Only when the service ended and the cemetery emptied did Gene go up to Adam's grave. Tears that she had kept in check for so long finally burst loose and she knelt to the ground giving herself up to them. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. She expected to see Guy, but instead it was Wesley who stood beside her.

"Are you my Aunt Genevieve?"

Shocked to see the boy and even more shocked that Adam would have told him her name, Gene brushed the tears out of her eyes. Wes's innocent expression held an immensity of sadness and hope. Her fate sealed in that instant. She could not lie to the boy whose father had given everything to save Guy's life.

"Yes, Wesley, I'm Genevieve." It was almost a whisper, but that was all she had in her. "I am sorry about Adam. Your father was one of the best men I have ever known."

With that Wesley threw himself into Gene's arms and they both clung to each other in their loss. Time seemed to slow for them. When their cry was over, Gene wiped the tears from Wes's eyes then her own.

"Come, now. Adam wouldn't want us to cry so."

Wes nodded his head and wiped his eyes.

"Am I going to live with you now?" Wes's little voice echoed Adam's as a child.

But before she could process the question, suddenly a black pair of shoes appeared right behind Wes. Gene looked up to see Harry – stoically grim as usual. He held out a hand to Genevieve who stood up to shake it.

"Genevieve Rending?"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She silently nodded and finally a "Yes" came out.

"I'm so sorry about the death of your brother. Adam was an extraordinary man."

Without missing a beat, Gene started to see what Adam had planned. "Yes, he was. But with all due respect Mr. Pearce, you'll never really know just how extraordinary he truly was."

Silence followed as Harry tried to size up Adam's "sister".

"I know this isn't the best time, but the lawyers need you to sign the necessary documents – today, if possible."

"Documents?"

Harry glanced down meaningfully at Wes. With the realization in front of Genevieve, the choice was easy.

"Wesley, I know I haven't been to see you and your dad lately, but would you like to live with me?"

Wes nodded his head.

Gene brought her eyes back to Harry. "But what about Fiona's parents?"

"They've not been the same since she passed. And with your own mother's health declining, you are Wes's closest relative. It's what Adam wanted."

"Then I'll do it."

Wesley smiled up at Genevieve and hugged her. Harry looked down at Wes then back to Gene. She could tell he wanted to say something else. Fiona's parents then appeared.

"Wesley, go and say goodbye to your grandparents."

He nodded and left her alone with Harry.

"I hope you realize how special that young man is and take care of him."

Gene half turned toward Harry – her eyes following him. "Because you'll be watching."

"Let's just say I intend to keep an eye on him – for Adam's sake."

"Well, Mr. Pearce, Adam sacrificed a great deal for his country, for his team, the old members – and the new."

Now it was Harry's turn to eye Gene. She let her gaze fall on Guy. Harry followed it then looked questioningly at her.

"You have a lot of special people working for you. I urge you to look after them – for all our sakes. And, because I will be watching."

Harry leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, "Just who exactly are you, Genevieve Rending."

Gene smiled, "Do you know that story, 'The Lady or the Tiger?'"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm both."

With that Genevieve walked to Wes, took his hand, and led him away from death of the cemetery. In the distance, Guy took a small listening device away from his ear and grinned.

* * *

**Well, everyone, thank you for reading my first attempt at a full length novel. It's taken a little over a year but I've done it. Any and all comments and suggestions are most appreciated. After a bit, I may move this to the cross over category. Thanks again. Cheers!**


End file.
